The Blessed Demigod
by One Negative
Summary: Percy has been banished and stripped from all his powers. Thrown out from the family that he once protected, what will he do now? Surprisingly, other gods have been watching. Other gods from other Pantheons. Aztec, Norse, Mayan, Egyptian, and a variety of others want to claim the Hero of Olympus for their own needs. Who will Percy entrust his loyalty to? He will have to decide. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also don't own Heroes of Olympus. *sigh***

**Information: Just to let you all know this is an Alternate Universe and thus what I say goes. This is Fanfiction after all. So the only changes so far is that the Egyptian gods from the Rick Riordan's Kane Chronicles might be altered a bit to fit my needs. Good? No? Then stop reading further.**

**I Got Saved by a Flying Snake**

**Percy POV**

_'Run run run run!' _I thought as I frantically dashed through some cobblestone walkways. I started noticing several things while I was running for my life. One, I'm in a dark hallway filled with dangerous monsters. Two, some of these monsters are things I have never seen in my entire monster slaying life. Great, the first day of surviving the world and I already have hostiles after me. As soon as _they _kicked me out, they transported me to my doom, yep, I have an amazing family.

I suppose I should tell you some extra information while you are following me in my head. I'm Percy Jackson, former son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus. Life was great for me until everyone started acting weird. Well, weirder than usual but I just shrugged it off. I completely ignored all of their taunts, insults etc. It started working out until the Olympians interfered. Then BOOM! They banished me and not only that, they stripped away all of my demigod abilities. I'm a powerless demigod and I'm in a hallway filled with monsters. I'm screwed.

That's what I thought until I saw a bright light at the end of the hallway. _'C'mon just a few more seconds.' _That was the only thing on my mind as I jumped pass the hallway, temporarily blinded, closing my eyes shut. When I recovered and started seeing things visibly I started looking around, I was in a city. What's different about this one than the others is well, it's pretty much made out of gold. Everything from the roads to buildings. Hades, even the plants are made out of solid gold. I would've gawked at the sight but I could still hear the bellows of the monsters in the tunnel.

I did what all of the manliest heroes do when they face off a large group of blood thirsty monsters. I kept running.

Of course, I tried to search through this amazing city and found a giant temple that I decided was a great place to hide. Sure I may be cornered, but I can't keep running like this. I quickly uncapped my favorite pen Riptide, which transformed into a Celestial Bronze weapon that has taken the lives of many monsters. I finally made my final stand at the entrance of the glittering, golden temple. Then I saw the monsters.

They were all the weirdest beasts I had EVER seen. Some of them had a body of a leopard and a long scaly neck with the head of a snake. Another one looks like a sphinx from Egypt except instead of a human head they have a goat one. There was another one of those sphinx things except instead of the goat they replaced it with a falcon head. I've never heard about some of these guys in any Greek or Roman story before. All of these monsters look like they've swapped body parts with other animals. It looked really wrong. I shuddered but shrugged the thoughts out of my mind and readied myself for battle.

They started charging up the golden stairs and came after me. The first beasts appeared, which had snake head and leopard's body. I swung my bronze sword in a wide arc obliterating the first wave, but they were quickly replaced with the next batch. I jabbed one of the goat headed beasts and sliced another. I kept repeating the actions until one of the falcon headed ones headbutted me to one of the far walls of the temple.

Crap, that actually hurt. I tried to get out of my daze but more of those weird headed animals are slowly walking towards me, probably going to torture me before finishing the job. Screw them.

I looked around for anything that will help. My sword, Riptide, is out of reach. I see golden goblets filled with water. Since I lost my ability with water manipulation, I can't really fight back at the moment. With no powers and weapons to defend myself I just closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Silence...

It never happened. All I heard was a loud screech and screams of agony. Still closing my eyes out of fear, I waited for my turn to die. Nothing happened...again. After a while I heard nothing but I can definitely feel a powerful presence in the area. I just stayed there until I heard a caring but yet stern voice.

**"Stand up Perseus Jackson and open your eyes." **the voice cried out. Of course, I didn't want to anger anything at the moment so I slowly opened up my eyes just to gawk at the amazing sight. Right in front of me is a long, flying, majestic snake. Most of its body is entirely made out of glittering mixture of scales and feathers that seem to be changing colors every second. Giant feathers sprouted mostly on the neck of the beast and humongous golden wings are attached on the upper part of its body. What truly is stunning are the swirling powerful vortex of gold and sky blue eyes. He looks so magnificent that I was speechless.

The feathered serpent chuckled at my expression. **"Welcome Perseus Jackson to my home!"** His wings started spreading out as if he was showing me the view of the great city.

I slowly recovered from my stunned silence and rubbed my eyes to make sure this wasn't fake. "Uhhhh..." DANG IT! Why can't I say anything today?

The flying snake laughed again. **"Perseus Jackson, are you okay?" **He started leaning towards me inspecting me for any injuries. I looked perfectly fine except for the minor bruises in some parts of my body.

"Uhh..yeah I think so." I muttered. FINALLY I actually said something. "Where am I?" I questioned with a curious expression. I looked up to see the mighty beast.

**"Well, you're in Tenochtitlan at the moment. Although, I don't know how you got here." **the powerful creature explained to me. I let the words sink in...

"Wait a minute, isn't Tenochtitlan somewhere that's not in America?" I asked. To tell the truth, I heard about it but I really haven't been doing my studies in geography. I never thought I needed to know about this stuff. While pondering this I quickly realized something. "Isn't it supposed to be in ruins?"

**"Just like the Greeks and Romans moving Mount Olympus to America, the Aztec Pantheon also moved to the greatest power. Just like how Mount Olympus was an actual mountain for mortals, what the mortals see from the Aztecs is a fallen city. Of course, I may have changed a few things like turning everything into solid gold as you can see." **He waved his wings around the city to show the blinding, bright city.

"Woah..." I whispered. I started questioning this weird creature even further. "Wait, Aztec Pantheon? You mean there's more than just the usual Greek and Roman aspects?"

**"Of course, everything doesn't always revolve around them you know. There are a lot of Pantheons in existence but we were in hiding and minded our own business so they don't really know about us." **he answered. The mighty beast started landing to the ground and bent down. **"Get on me and let's fly around while I explain everything else Perseus Jackson."**

"Just call me Percy. You don't have to be all formal and stuff." I told the snake.

**"Whatever you say Perseus Jackson." **the beast said. I just shook my head. Great another guy calling me out with my birth name.

I obediently went on top of the snake and grabbed a couple of its constantly color changing feathers to make sure I don't suddenly fall off. The beast lifted itself off the ground and started flying slowly above the city. As I actually observed the beautiful place I can actually see citizens running around fixing the damage that me and my 'companions' did. The people were dressed in weird yellow and green robes. Some of them have some weird feathered hats with stone swords strapped on a leather belt.

After getting my composure back together from looking I stared at the creature. "Alright start explaining and how do you know my name?" I told the beast.

The feathered serpent chuckled at his impatience. **"First off, let's start with introductions. My name is Quetzalcoatl, god of wisdom, life, knowledge, morning star, patron of the winds and light, and the lord of the West. Now how I know you, well, who wouldn't know the legendary hero that saved the world."**

"Hold up! You mean THE Quetzalcoatl from the Aztec mythology?" I asked.

**"Yep."**

"Oh." I said in a monotone voice. I shook my head out of disbelief and recovered. I mean I've seen weirder stuff everyday during my life as a demigod. I started frowning. That awful memory. As I remembered my terrible life I realized something. "Wait, how do you know that I saved the world?"

**"Every Pantheon knows about your accomplishments. To be honest, some of us envy the Greeks and Romans for having an amazing, talented hero. When they threw you out some of the other gods jumped at the chance of claiming you for their own Pantheon. There's a lot including some from Aztec, Mayan, Incan, Egyptian, Native American, and Norse. You've gotten quite popular. In fact, the monsters you've faced were from the Egyptian Pantheon. I guess they were trying to get you for their own reasons before the others started taking you." **He answered as he flapped his golden wings to gain some altitude.

"They won't want me any more. All my powers were stripped away from me when they banished me." I answered in shame. I was expecting the flying snake to be disappointed but instead he laughed. "Why were you laughing?" I asked curiously.

**"You may have been abandoned by those spoiled gods but I can fix your problem. If you don't mind but I'm going to fly towards the temple district of Tenochtitlan and I'll summon the others, telling them that I found the mighty Perseus Jackson. That's definitely going to spread panic." **he chuckled. The god of life started picking up speed and started zooming through buildings. I held on to the feathers even tighter as he went closer to a giant golden temple that's larger than the one I used to be in. He suddenly stopped and I accidentally fell off of the feathered serpent. I smacked head first onto the ground.

"Ouch. That was painful." I groaned as I slowly picked myself up and glanced at the giant entrance. It was gargantuan and definitely big enough for the patron of the winds and light to enter. "Woah..." I gasped. I looked at the majestic beast and I saw him closing his eyes radiating a blue aura. When he opened his eyes he muttered something to my ears.

**"Act polite and don't act like an idiot. This is very important if you want some gods to choose you." **

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked but I never got an answer. Instead certain figures started appearing. The silhouettes of the figures were colored differently and each were glowing. When the glowing stopped, I saw different deities right next the feathered serpent. Some of them I recognized since I read books about the other mythologies while others I am unfamiliar with.

Every single one of them were observing me which was really unnerving. "Um...hi?" I called out uncertainly. They all either ignored me or didn't hear what I just said.

"So Feather Brain this is the famous Greek demigod that I keep hearing about?" one of them asked. The feathered serpent nodded, making him look at me one more time. He had a falcon as a head with a giant red orb hovering above him. His entire body was muscular and tanned and on his hands was a long staff. "He doesn't look impressive at all." he stated as his final judgement. I slumped down in shame.

**"He lost all of his powers due to the Olympians and he accidentally ran into my realm Ra." **Quetzalcoatl told him then looked back at me. **"His potential to be a powerful ally during our time of need is infinite nonetheless."**

"Wait Ra from Egypt?" I asked stunned which he nodded. I almost fainted but quickly recovered. "Okay..how about the others?" Every single one of them introduced themselves.

"I'm Mictlantecuhtli, Aztec god of death and lord of the Underworld." one of them called out in a raspy voice. His entire body looked more like an ebony colored skeleton than a human with fiery glowing orbs for eyes. He had a feathery crown and leather armor on.

"I'm Ekkeko, Incan god of the hearth and wealth." another called out. He had a descent figure with pale skin color and dark brown hair. He wore a white robe that seemed to have a lot of items attached to it. The items on the robe constantly change to a new one and sometimes even change into large bag of cash.

"I am Yum Kaax, Mayan god of wild vegetation, the hunt, and guardian of the hunt's animals." a man said. He looked like a black haired modern day hunter except he had a bow that seemed to be radiating a green aura.

"You already know me as Ra, Egyptian god of the sun and radiance." the falcon headed lord said with pride.

"I'm Sobek, Egyptian god of fertility, the army, military, the Nile, and crocodiles!" he boasted. He looked a lot more fit than Ra, but instead of a bird head he had a crocodile one. Yep, definitely not creepy at all.

**"Those are the only ones bothered to show up since some gods are rather busy in their own domain Perseus. Trust me, there's a lot more interested in you but these are the ones available at the moment." **he explained to me which I nodded in understanding.

"So...what do we do now?" I asked all of them which then started talking to each other about the situation.

"I call dibs!" Ekkeko cried out. Sobek glared at the Incan god.

"No fair Ekkeko! This man would do wonders if he joined the military! I'll take him." the crocodile headed warrior argued.

"Croc Head if this guy lives up to his reputation then he is mine." Ra told him.

"What did you call me." the Nile god growled.

"Croc Head that's what!" Ra yelled as he pointed at Sobek mockingly.

"Why you little..." Sobek was about to say throw some insults at the sun god but Quetzalcoatl interrupted.

**"Hold on now, how about we just share the demigod?" **the feathered serpent suggested. They all looked at him asking him to keep going. **"What if every Pantheon that wants him are allowed to send him to their own quests and errands but has to give him to the other Pantheons after they're finished." **he reasoned.

"That might work." Mictlantecuhtli replied back. "However, the Olympians practically stripped away all of his powers so he won't be as useful anymore."

"Even without powers, I heard he was a formidable enemy and an excellent swordsman." Yum Kaax added to the conversation. He frowned as he said the next part. "I heard he was a terrible archer though."

"Alright but I still want a more powerful demigod though." the death god said. "I don't want to send a powerless demigod to my dangerous quests."

**"Why don't we just bless him so he can at least get some new powers to aid us in our need?" **Quetzalcoatl suggested. They all started contemplating on the idea.

However, I was just standing there doing nothing. I've gotten really bored and started playing around with Riptide. "Can you guys hurry up with your little conversation. It's getting really boring."

All the gods looked at me and turned around, ignoring my question, going back to their previous conversations. I just rolled my eyes as I twirled Riptide around.

**After a few minutes talking to each other...**

All the gods stopped conversing and turned towards me. All the stares they're giving me made me nervous. "Umm...are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we all decided to assist you, since you're pretty much being our personal errand boy." Ra said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. I tilted my head in confusion.

**"What the sun god means Perseus is that we will all bless you so you can use some of the abilities we have. You might not be able to use Poseidon's power anymore but we are more than capable of making you stronger than before." **he feathered serpent explained further.

"Okay, I have no idea what that means but let's get it over with." I sarcastically told them. They all face palmed at my ignorance. One of the gods stepped forward.

"I guess I'll go first." Mictlantecuhtli called out. An ebony colored beam with a radiating orange aura was shot out of his palms and came straight at me. At first I thought I was going to get blasted into a billion little Percy pieces. Instead, I felt stronger, powerful, and I feel a bit dark. I don't know how you feel darkness but I just did.

"Ummm?" I asked uncertainly.

The death god sighed as he explained my new powers. "You are able to summon the dead from MY Underworld, just like a son of Hades would with their own. You are also able to talk to any monster that came from any of the Pantheon Underworlds. Those are the powers I give you but I locked some of your other powers I have blessed you with until you are ready to use them." I nodded in understanding.

The next god to step forward was Ekkeko. "Alright, I think you'll love my blessing!" He quickly sent a gold and white beam that collided with my body. I felt warmth crawling inside me and I felt like I won a million dollars. "Alright, here's the deal, the powers you've gained is that you are able to summon and manipulate fire. You are also able to summon any currency in the world. Now you don't need to worry about funds while you're traveling." The Incan god winked. I shrugged at his statement, it seems I won't be running out of money anytime soon.

Yum Kaax was next and blasted me with colors of green and brown. "My blessing gives you the ability to summon wild vegetation, knowledge on how to hunt, talk with wild animals, and to be better with a bow. I still gave you some more powers, but just like the death god, I locked them until you are ready to use them." I smiled at the bow part. YES! I can actually use that cursed weapon.

While I was daydreaming about being a master archer I started glowing and bright lights and fire appeared before me. I looked around to see who caused it and it was Ra sending me his blessing. "Alright PJ the powers you get from me are as followed. Since you already have fire manipulation, I give you the ability to change your fire into any form of infernos, just like Greek fire and hell fire and better control over them. I also give you the ability to manipulate any form of light. Just like the dead guy and Yum whoever-his-name-is, I gave you more available abilities but I will unlock them when you are ready." Ra stated.

I grinned until I noticed what he just called me. "PJ?" I asked the sun god. He nodded and shrugged.

"I give everyone nicknames just like Quetzalcoatl is named Feather Brains." Ra explained as he pointed at the glaring feathered serpent.

"Cool, I guess but just call me Percy." I replied, which he shook his head and told the next god to bless me.

"My turn!" Sobek roared with glee. He tapped me on the forehead and I started glowing.

"Umm..what?" I cried out with confusion.

"Let me elaborate." the military god said noticing my confusion. "You now have the ability to control and manipulate water..." I perked up at what he said and got slightly excited until he added, "from the Nile." I slumped down after he finished his sentence. Oh well, at least I get to control some type of water. "You are also able to communicate with my fellow crocodiles, vast knowledge of military strategies, and your skin is hard as iron when attacked. Don't worry, your skin feels as soft as a baby though just strong enough to endure a lot of hits." he explained. "Oh, and just like Yum Kaax, Ra, and Mictlantecuhtli, you have more powers but they are locked up in your body until I say otherwise."

I nodded. "So everyone's done now?" I asked further and they all seemed to agree until a powerful voice interrupted.

**"Wait Perseus I still have to give you my gift." **Quetzalcoatl interrupted. The feathered serpent touched my head with wings and I started having a headache. It REALLY hurts. Imagine a billion bricks being thrown at your face. Then imagine the pain tripled. Yeah, that's what I felt as he flooded my head with millions of years of wisdom and knowledge in 20 seconds. I groaned in agony but the wisdom god ignored it. After the pain subsided I started glowing a combination of green and blue. I felt more at ease and felt lighter. I have a slight golden color radiating from my body.

"Uh...what?" I asked more confused. The god just chuckled.

**"You, Perseus Jackson, gained superior wisdom and knowledge that rival the Greek's Athena. You also have better control with light. I also give you wings and wind manipulation. You control the skies Perseus!" **the mighty god roared with dominance making some of the other deities step back.**"Of course, I haven't given you all the powers you've gained until I deem you worthy for more power."**

I was dumbfounded and awed at the abilities I've gained. Did I really deserve this much power? It seems too much for one demigod. However, I've pretty much gained knowledge and wisdom on how to learn and use them properly. I let the flying snake's words sink and realization struck me right on the head. "Wait, wings?"

**"Yes look behind you Perseus."**

I did as he said and I gawked at my giant sky blue colored angel wings with my jaws dropped. "Uhh..."

Quetzalcoatl chuckled at his reaction. **"Don't worry about people seeing you with it. You could easily make your wings vanish whenever you need to."**

I looked at him with a bewildered expression. I then started focusing on removing my wings. I felt the knowledge fill into my head and I started imagining my wings disappearing. After five seconds I looked behind me again to see my back wingless. "Cool."

**"With knowledge you possess, you already know how to use most of your new abilities. However, you still need time to get your body used to them. I will personally handle all of your training until you are ready for the quests that we will give you." **Quetzalcoatl told me.

I grinned. Even though I lost pretty much everything, I can always make up for it. Another chance. Another chance to feel the adrenaline of battle that I've grown accustomed to and to aid those in need. It felt good but now I have another reason for accepting their offer. Revenge.

I looked at all the gods around me. I had a smile on my face. "When do we start?"

**Done. This is pretty short in my opinion but I guess I'll have every chapter after this approximately 6,000 words. **

**I have a question though. I HAVE NO IDEA WHO TO PAIR PERCY WITH! Give me suggestions please. Thank you.**

**What I would also want to know would be what gods do you guys want and what Pantheon is it in and their domains. **

**-One Negative**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own Percy Jackson or anything associated with it. Unless you count this fanfiction then okay.**

**I'm back with Chapter 2. Yeah...**

**There's a bit of Annabeth bashing in this chapter. HOWEVER, I LOVE Percabeth so don't think this the wrong way. I just need an excuse so all of you can actually get your favorite pairings in.**

**Thanks for all of your suggestions for pairings and what gods I will use. I'll try to fill everything in but most of the gods that Percy will be meeting will be in the next few chapters. This just might be a bit of a filler chapter for all of you to gain new information and his progress with training.**

**I Flooded the Streets with Coins**

**Artemis POV**

I just can't BELIEVE them! Banishing Percy for some stupid reason. 'Oh you're too powerful to walk on this Earth and you might threaten our rule in Olympus.' Artemis quoted with disgust. Some of us tried to stand up for the young demigod but we never stood a chance. Me, Hades, Hestia, and surprisingly Athena defended him but we had to 'obey' the Ancient Laws. Stupid.

I walked to my giant, simple, silver colored palace on Olympus while thinking about so many ways to decapitate the traitorous Olympians. They just had to banish and strip away all the powers of the only worthy and descent male hero on this Earth. Then sending him to his doom. Thankfully, Hades assured me he isn't dead. However, he felt as if Percy's soul has been detached from his ties with the Greeks and Romans. I really didn't understand what he said but Athena would probably figure it out.

If there's any chance of him being alive, I WILL find him. I will make him come back to Olympus and we will urge my father to reconsider his banishment. He's so different from the others. Selfless, loyal, courageous, and respectful when he needed to be. He literally turned down immortality twice for the benefit of Olympus. Something I found very shocking. One after the Second Titan War and the other from the defeat of Gaea. The other six chose immortality. It wasn't a total surprise, I predicted the _males_ to accept it easily and maybe the women. They're nowhere near Percy's level when it comes to heroics.

As I started entering my palace I noticed a godly presence. If this is a _male_ trying to sneak into my place, they will surely not live to see the light of day. I summoned my silver bow, shining from the simple blue lights I added in the room and ran straight to the location pulling the strings of my magical weapon. I was surprised to see Athena sitting in an armchair drinking tea.

"Hello sister." Athena said with a monotone voice. "Please disarm yourself before I am forced to temporarily eliminate your bow and aggressive intent." I sighed as I made my bow vanish from sight.

"What are you doing here Athena?" I questioned suspiciously. It isn't everyday that the wisdom goddess visits you.

"I am curious." Athena said with a bored tone. She gently put her teacup down and looked straight at me with her piercing gray eyes that seem to be examining everything in her line of sight. "Why did you defend Percy Jackson? From my knowledge that I have gained over the years, you hate the opposite gender."

I was ready to reply when I paused. Why did I defend Percy Jackson? The answer was easy, he was humble, brave, strong, loyal, courageous, and respectful towards women. I stared back at Athena. "He's easily a worthy male and the only one from his kind that I truly respect." I answered her.

Athena nodded. "He truly is one of a kind." I couldn't help but agree with what Athena said. Athena's expressionless face turned more serious with a hint of anger. I didn't understand the change in emotions until I hard what she said next. "After his banishment, his lover and my daughter, Annabeth, moved on and gotten a new boyfriend." she spat venomously. I froze with my mouth opened. I just couldn't believe what I just heard. A girl cheating on a man. I never heard of such a thing. Of course, only Percy can have such a terrible life. For the first time in my life, I felt pity for the demigod.

Pity changed to anger. "I got to go." I told her as I grabbed a satchel, a quiver filled with silver and Celestial Bronze tipped arrows. I summoned my bow and was about to walk outside until I heard the wisdom goddess speak.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously. I swear that curiosity will kill Athena just like how it killed the cat.

"I'm going hunting...alone." I called out. Then I flashed away.

**Quetzalcoatl POV**

Things are surprisingly moving forward smoothly. All thanks to my gift of vast wisdom and knowledge Perseus' training has actually surpassed my expectations. His endurance is truly impressive but his body is still adapting to his new powers, so his abilities might be a bit chaotic and he can't control it for an extended period of time. It is understandable.

The days went by fast, in my opinion, although I am a god so it just might be me. Weeks passed and his power is still unstable. He tried his hardest, which is admirable. His control improved but he couldn't hold it for long before he sent a massive blast of energy destroying a few of my golden buildings. I groaned. Those things cost a fortune.

We practiced controlling his wings. He seemed to be able to use them far better than his other powers. Probably because it's now a part of his body. Which reminded me that I should actually get some new clothes for the young demigod. His body was robust, lean, and muscular. Certainly very handsome for females I guess. Although his current clothes are tattered and practically useless.

I taught him more about the Pantheons. **"Just like the Olympians with two aspects, Roman and Greek, some Aztec gods also have another aspect, which is Mayan. My Mayan aspect is Kukulkan." **I told Perseus.

"Wow, you guys got some things in common. What else, sacrificing food to the gods." the demigod joked.

**"Not quite. Some of us used to prefer human sacrifices back then but people started complaining." **I explained, which made Perseus' eyes widened like dinner plates. I realized why he was shocked and explained further. **"Now we use monsters to replace the humans in our sacrifices. We don't care about the smell, we just absorb the strength of the monster. The tougher the monster, the happier we are." **I saw the Hero of Olympus sigh in relief. I chuckled at the scene.

"Okay good. For a minute I thought that I was supposed to sacrifice a human every week or something to please you guys." he called out. He slumped back and sat at the golden grass of Tenochtitlan. He viewed the magnificent city with all its glory.

I decided to change my form into a human. What? I'm a god, I can do things like that. I had white hair with sky blue eyes. I was wearing a green and gold colored robe with golden wings on my back. I was also wearing a feathered crown with sapphire and ruby jewels placed on the center. We were both watching the scene for a while until I decided to start a conversation.

**"While you were trying to master your powers I contacted a couple of gods. Some of them would like to observe your performance and if they deem you worthy, they will also bless you." **I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled. "Feather Brain, you're starting to act like a parent instead of a trainer."

**"Well, I care about my apprentice. By the way, don't call me Feather Brains. I swear you act more like Ra everyday." **I rolled my eyes. Both Percy and Ra had developed a weird brother relationship and the sun god usually visits with news about the outside world.

He grinned while laying down. "This is the life." Perseus muttered. "Being trained by a super powerful and also caring deity with usual visits from a sarcastic sun god."

**"Your life is surely entertaining I'll give you that Perseus."**

**Percy POV**

After a while of enjoying the silence, we decided to continue training. My large variety of powers is making me lose control. We decided to continue our training session outside the city boundaries after the last incident with a few golden buildings toppling down to the ground. I had to summon a large amount of gold coins, using Ekkeko's blessing.

**"Alright Perseus first we're going to try and summon some infernos again. Hopefully you won't set yourself on fire this time."**

I rolled my eyes. "I got this Air Head. You should know that, being the god of wisdom and all." I stated sarcastically. The feathered serpent glared at me before smiling.

**"Alright we'll see how good you are."** The knowledge and wisdom god started flapping his golden wings.** "BEGIN!"** the god yelled before flying away from my range of attacks. He's afraid of my fire power! Wow, I never knew I'm that scary.

I began by setting my palms with a small orange flame. I took a deep breath and I started tossing it to my other hand. I repeated the action for a while before I made it bigger. I then sent a beam of fire on the golden grass. This is the longest I've ever maintained my flames before. Usually it would blow up or accidentally set something on fire. I was smiling. Of course with my luck all good things must come to an end. The fire on my hand started increasing in size and power. The beam started disintegrating the golden grass and the soil. Next, my flames started turning green. Crap.

Greek fire. It never distinguishes itself, even in water. I tried to stop but for some reason I felt like something is blocking me from my attempts. I looked up and pleaded for Quetzalcoatl to help which he just stared at me while flying a safe distance.

I had to think fast. I viewed over my knowledge and found nothing about this topic. Quetzalcoatl taught me that this is the first time these many gods blessed a single demigod. So this is pretty new and I'm the hamster being tested. Yep.

I kept searching through my head for any information. Then realization struck me again. _Fight fire with fire_. I grinned as I used my other palm and sent a beam of orange flames to surround the powerful green flames. People use this to stop forest fires from spreading. After I made a giant orange circle of blazing infernos I noticed the green flames inside it stopping when reaching the boundary.

I looked down at my palms which were still dispersing green and orange flames. I quickly held the beam up on the sky so it won't damage anything. I grinned as I almost hit a certain flying wisdom god who glared at me. I bought myself time as I searched through my information again. I could manipulate the light from the flames. It's worth a shot. I forced the flames to die down but whenever I lose concentration, the fires always comes back up. Dang it this is so frustrating.

I stopped my frustrations since it will only fuel the power. I took a deep breath and calmed myself while picturing a dying fire in my mind. After a few minutes, the flames finally died down. I started using Yum Kaax's ability to summon wild vegetation and grew some weird plants to replace the burnt grass I decimated. The plants started turning gold and I looked up seeing that Quetzalcoatl did it.

He started landing on the ground and changed to a feathered serpent. He looked at me and I saw pride in his eyes. **"I'm proud of you Perseus! You actually calmed down the chaos without my help." **Quetzalcoatl yelled out in glee.

"It would've been helpful if you intervened though." I muttered angrily.

The feathered serpent only looked guilty. **"I wanted you to learn that I will not always be with you and that you can't be dependent on me." **

I understood what he meant and my anger subsided. "I understand your reasoning Air Head and I'm grateful for having a wise old Feather Brain like you in my new life."

The flying snake nodded ignoring the nicknames. **"Let's continue shall we?"**

I smiled back at my friend. "Can't wait. More torture and pain." I groaned with sarcasm in my voice.

**"Let's try practicing your power with Ekkeko's blessing. I want you to summon a bag of drachmas."**

I nodded. I began summoning one drachma. I then created another one out of thin air. I repeated the action several times. Sure, I still have to concentrate a bit before I can create one, but Feather Brain said that with a few more months I'll be summoning currency without even thinking about it. After completing the task, I smiled with pride. "I'm done Air Head."

**"Now summon the same amount at the same time." **he smirked while he started flapping his wings and went to a safe distance. I glared at the patron of the winds.

"I hate you right now Feather Brain." I grumbled as I began. I thought of a large bag of drachmas and imagining it materializing on my hand. Nothing happened for a few minutes until I saw my hand starting to glow as it creates a large, radiating, yellow orb. I kept concentrating.

I closed my eyes and sent a burst of golden energy in my palms. I felt a tugging in my arm. I opened my eyes and hoped for the best. I looked down and saw a bag of drachmas slowly forming in my hands. I smiled in triumph and looked at a shocked wisdom god. Of course, I lost concentration and whenever I let my guard down, bad things happen.

While smiling at the god, I felt things drop from my hand. I looked down and I saw coins constantly forming in my palms and arms. I panicked and tried to stop it but the drachmas just couldn't stop. As I searched through some of my information with haste, the coins started forming in a faster pace. Soon, half my body was flooded with golden currency.

I got out of the large hill of money and went straight to a laughing Quetzalcoatl. I glared at him. "How do I stop this madness?" I asked with a worried expression. Coins are still pouring down in my hands.

**"You'll have to figure this out yourself Perseus Jackson." **he told me while flapping his wings to gain altitude.

"The mighty god of wisdom is scared of a few coins." I muttered sarcastically. I quickly turned serious, yeah I know right, me? Serious? HA! Well I started thinking while running around so I don't drown myself with drachmas. This is bad, really, really, really, bad. Soon the ground was covered with coins "Great..." I grumbled and ran straight to the city before my current location fills with Greek money.

I entered the majestic golden city. I saw the feathered god hovering above, observing the current state of the situation. He smirked smugly.

"Screw you Air Head."

The flying lord just laughed while helping the panicked and confused citizens evacuate the area. **"Don't ruin my city too much Perseus. People live here you know."**

"Whatever..." I muttered.

I kept running while thinking of a solution. Soon the marketplace of Tenochtitlan is pretty much littered with coins. I groaned while panting. Of cousre, my clothes' pockets started forming drachmas. I'm a walking money maker. Literally.

After a few minutes of avoiding coins, I looked at my path of destruction. The marketplace and the public buildings were soon knee deep with drachmas. As I glance around the city, I see the usual civilian running for his life. I sighed as I looked up to see an amused feathered serpent.

**"Do you still 'got this' Perseus Jackson?" **he mocked me while staying in a safe distance.

"I hate you right now." I yelled at the flying snake with anger. I looked around, searching for an answer to my problem but when the drachmas reached my shoulders the anger changed to shame. After a long sigh and a defeated face. "Alright Air Head, I give up. Can you stop the coins that are being poured down?" I admitted.

**"Okay Perseus Jackson but I can't remove all of these coins. We'll just save some and melt the rest for metallic weapons." **The feathered serpent soon touched my forehead and I felt the same pain when he blessed me with knowledge and wisdom. Soon I stopped producing money and I grinned sheepishly.

"I got a lot to learn." I stated. Quetzalcoatl chuckled while telling some of the civilians to collect the littered drachmas.

**"How about you rest for today and we'll continue tomorrow?" **he questioned and I couldn't help but agree. That power really drained my strength and I felt fatigue rushing through my body. It was tiring...*yawn* My legs started trembling and I almost fell down face-first on the ground but all I felt were the golden feathers of my mentor.

The world went black.

**Quetzalcoatl POV**

While Perseus was resting at a golden mansion that I personally created for him, I was gliding above my home. Tenochtitlan looked beautiful during sunsets.

I started flapping my wings and dashed through a few buildings until I went to a giant gleaming temple. It was the same temple that a few gods I blessed Perseus Jackson. I softly landed and changed into my more human form. I walked inside and closed my eyes. I started glowing a blue aura and concentrated. I tried contacting some of the other available gods.

Soon two beings started appearing before me. The deities appeared confused as why they were summoned. I scanned the room and it looked like everyone that were available are here.

A goddess walked towards me. "Why were we summoned wisdom god?" she asked. She had a dark, tan skin color and wore an ebony and ash colored dress. On the bottom of the dress looked like glowing, orange magma and she radiated heat and power. She was Pele, the Polynesian goddess of volcanoes.

"Yes please inform us." a muscular man boomed. His skin was also dark and he wore a white and blue colored robe with wooden sandals. He was extremely fit and looked like someone with a large supply of stamina. He was Saja, Mesopotamian god of messengers.

**"It is simple, I hold you to your oaths am I correct?"** I asked. They both rolled their eyes and nodded. **"Good, when the time comes I want both of you to be ready. Perseus needs all the help he can get. It will take three years for him to be finished mastering the current powers he has been blessed with. After those three years you two will be blessing him next. What powers were yours again?"**

"I'm giving him super speed. It will help him in the long run." Saja joked. "Mostly because a lot of Pantheons will be demanding of his services, so he has to travel to certain parts of the world."

"Powerful control over magma, lava, and ash. Whenever he's angry it will cause massive destruction and increase in power." Pele asked with a sadistic smile on her face.

**"Good," **the wisdom god told them before moving on. **"What's going on in the outside world and give me a report on the Greek and Roman Pantheons."**

The Mesopotamian god of messengers stepped forward. "Everything is well but the sun goddess named Amaterasu learned that Artemis is currently searching for Perseus. It is concerning."

**"She won't find him." **I assured them. **"How about the other _thing_?"**

"That _thing_ is getting more unstable everyday." Pele murmured with worry. "It might take a few decades before it actually turns into a problem."

I nodded. **"Perseus will be ready when the time comes. Surely, it will be the hardest quest that he will partake in." **They nodded in agreement. **"You may leave my fellow immortals." **Both deities bowed and flashed away, leaving Quetzalcoatl by himself in the throne room thinking to himself.

**Piper POV**

Camp Half-Blood is going downhill. There are a few reasons why so let me elaborate. A few months ago when Percy was here, the place was peaceful and actually fun. Then people started taunting, insulting, and even fighting him. Even Annabeth was distancing herself from the poor demigod. I had no idea what was going on until rumors started spreading about how his power is strong enough to beat the Olympian gods. The guy's loyalty had no boundaries and now they're thinking that he will betray them. Wow.

With the fun, loving, caring son of Poseidon god, people never acted the same again. Jason turned way too prideful and arrogant. Now he's looking at other girls with lust in his eyes, I could tell. I have a feeling that my relationship with him is turning into Hera's relationship with Zeus. I shuddered at the thought. It was disgusting. Annabeth turned into a total snob with Jackson gone. Leo turned arrogant as well, him being rewarded a god and all. Hazel and Frank actually felt guilty which is why they're the few people I talk to nowadays.

I walked to the Aphrodite cabin. It smelled of different types of nauseating perfumes. It was awful in my opinion. However, I sleep here so I just learned to live with it. When I walked in I saw the familiar Aphrodite campers doing their endeavors. I scanned the room that was filled with posters of famous celebrities, magazines littered on the ground, and the usual romantic candles placed on several tables. She then noticed a cabin member missing. "Where's Drew?" I asked them with a tad bit of charmspeak laced in my voice.

"She told us that she's meeting some boy again." one of the older campers said in a bored tone. "I hear rumors that she's near the beach." I nodded and thanked the camper before sprinting off into that direction.

While I was walking to the beach, I heard moans. Pleasurable moans. _'Must be Drew making out again.'_ I thought as I continued walking. I looked on while hiding in a nearby tree and viewed a scene that almost made my blood boil. Drew's making out again. Usually I'd just shrug it off but it's the person she's making out with that got me riled up. Jason.

I had tears in my eyes as I watched the scene. They were pretty much sucking each other's faces. I almost threw up but I composed myself and left before they noticed me.

I ran, not looking at where I was going. My eyes burned from crying. Jason was so perfect, but of course being a god could change the one you love. My heart was aching and I had no one to go to. Life sucks right now.

I accidentally bumped into someone and I fell to the ground. "S-Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." I stuttered while rubbing the tears off my eyes. I looked up to see a familiar figure looking at me. "H-Hera?"

She looked down on me with an expression that I couldn't recognize. Sadness? Pity? I didn't care. The daughter of Aphrodite just want to be left alone.

Hera looked concerned. "Are you okay Piper?"

"W-Why do you want to know?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I've seen what happened Piper. It's okay. I've felt your pain before." she softly told her while picking her up from the ground.

"I-I just don't know what to do..." I started crying again. Why do I have to be so weak? I looked at the goddess again. "Why are you here? Surely, you wouldn't come here just to talk to me."

She giggled softly before answering my question. "I'm here because I sense trouble ahead for Olympus and you will play a big role in it."

"Great, after a great prophecy, another one shows up. Can't you gods understand that it's only bringing pain to every one of your children." I growled at the marriage goddess who ignored it.

"This one is bigger than Kronos and Gaea but I can't seem to figure it out. Even the Fates are having trouble learning of what it means, which is awfully concerning." Hera told her. "So I'm here to speak to the oracle about it." I started leaving her but she seemed to notice. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to be left alone..."

She nodded. "Your path will be tough, daughter of Aphrodite. If you need help, ask me and I will surely aid you."

I nodded and left her alone.

**Hera POV**

I flashed to Chiron's location and I found myself watching the centaur and Dionysus play a card game that I soon took notice of. "What are you guys doing with Mythomagic cards?"

Dionysus paled and Chiron started whistling innocently. "I um learned about the game from Nico and we decided to try it out." the wine god answered with uncertainty in his voice.

I just shrugged it off and turned to the trainer of demigods. "I need to speak to the oracle." The Centaur nodded and told her the directions to a cave. I was about to leave but I paused. Let's take advantage of this situation will it's showing itself to me. I grinned with a sadistic expression my face. "Do you have my card in that Mythomagic deck?"

Dionysus paled as he started searching through his cards and gave me one of them. I looked at my card to see an almost identical picture of me. I scanned it and saw numbers on them. "Is 1,000 attack power and 2,000 defense good in this game?" I asked curiously.

"Y-Yes, of course." the wine god stated with haste. I was about to believe him and leave until I heard the centaur.

"Not really." Chiron muttered which then was shot a glare from Dionysus but he had a scared expression on his face when he stared at me.

"Oh really..." I muttered while slowly burning the card. "Lucky for you I don't have a lot of time and I really need to get going but we'll talk about _this game_ when I return." I approved of my attempts to scare him when I thought I saw him wet his pants. I then flashed to my desired destination.

_While Hera flashed away..._

"Well Dionysus, look at the bright side. When you reform from Tartarus at least she won't be mad at you anymore." Chiron patted the wine god on the back. "Good luck."

"I am so totally screwed." he groaned.

_Returning to Hera's POV again._

When I opened my eyes I saw the oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, munching on a sandwhich. "Hello there dear." I said in a serious tone.

She looked at me with wide eyes and quickly bowed at my present. "Hello milady!"

"The Fates told me of another great prophecy." I spoke. She looked at me with confusion.

"With all do respect milady but I didn't get any new proph-" The girl was quickly interrupted and her eyes turned green and glowed a sickly color. I then realized that she was now muttering the prophecy that the Fates told me about.

**The blood of Olympus shall taste his blade.**

**With the chaos serpent, the gods' bloodline will fade.**

**The aid of others will prevent it for their sake.**

**However it won't beat the reborn snake.**

**Unless the Hero of Olympus shall answer the call.**

**Your entire civilization will surely fall.**

**Okay, I ended the chapter with the prophecy. Feel free trying to predict what will happen. Who knows what all of this means. Well, I surely know. Ha ha. I hope you guys know who the Hero of Olympus is. Who are those 'others?' We'll learn more in the later chapters.**

**Yeah, I like Jason so don't think I hate him or anything. A lot of you requested Piper and I need an excuse, just like Annabeth.**

**If you guys want Annabeth, I already have an idea on how to get them back together.**

**So far we got two choices here-**

**1. Artemis**

**2. Piper**

**More will be coming since some of you might want different pairings. I totally understand and I can alter my already planned story to fit your romantic needs. My story line for the battles and the prophecy is already set in stone. However, romance is still debatable for all of you to enjoy.**

**Until next time! One Negative signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and Kane Chronicles. Yeah, but most of you already knew that.**

**Okay. So, just a question here that I've been meaning to ask. How long should the chapters be? I've been doing 4,000-5,000 words per chapter for a while and I can easily type that much in one day and update. It's pretty easy. However, I could up the words to 6,000 and I could still finish in one day but it will tire me out like Hades. Anyways, what's a descent sized chapter?**

**I'm back. Okay a few things to know. I'm skipping three years where all of the main story line will take place. However, I will inform you what took place during those three years.**

**I've Been Given Some Major Upgrades**

_3 years later..._

**Quetzalcoatl POV**

A lot has happened in three years. All thanks to Saja constantly keeping me informed, I knew how to strategically plan for anything that will happen. Perseus, during the three years has completely mastered his powers. Ra taught him some Egyptian abilities while I was gone and other gods have been keeping an eye on him.

The Greek and Roman pantheons are at a state of panic. They obviously feared the prophecy they've been given. It's hilarious when Zeus thought that Jason was the Hero of Olympus in the prophecy. Well, he is Zeus after all. Although Hera did make Artemis use all of her hunters to assist in finding Perseus just in case. They found nothing so far and it's mostly because of the other gods from the other Pantheons stopping them. The mischief god, Loki, took great pleasure tricking the hunters. They've nicknamed it 'The Serpent Prophecy' which to be honest, is a descent name.

We've worked long and hard to make our demigod hero into the man he is today. He is respected and loved in Tenochtitlan. A lot of goddesses also took notice of my apprentice. The years had been good to him. He looked even more robust, defined, lean, and handsome now. With those vibrant see green eyes that swirl with untold potential, a lot of ladies swooned over him and his chaotic hair added even more to his charm. Well, that's what the goddesses told me when I asked them a few questions.

Pele also informed me that the _thing _is turning even more chaotic and unstable. Even with the mastered abilities that Perseus possess, even he cannot survive this quest. Of course, today is the day that more interested gods will bless the already powerful demigod. I will also be offering a few gifts as well. He'll be showing off his great power today and I couldn't be more proud.

I started flying to Percy's mansion and created a golden piece of paper with writing on it. I then transported the piece of paper into a desk that's next to his bed. I could see the hero currently sleeping with yellow blankets covering most of his body. I chuckled at the sight and I preceded on flying to my next destination.

I observed my great city while I traveled to my objective. A lot of my citizens and warriors are ecstatic. Mostly, because their favorite demigod hero will be prove himself to the other gods. My warriors are made up of clear-sighted mortals and the Aztec's very own demigods. Percy rose up in the ranks in the army, all thanks to Sobek's blessing and now has his very own personal army. He usually trains with them whenever the gods aren't around.

When I reached the location, which is a large golden arena with seats that could fill up to about 10,000 people. Many Aztecs were already filling them and they all bowed as I landed in the center of the Arena.

I started concentrating. My entire body started radiating a blue aura and I focused on contacting the available gods. We have some interesting visitors coming from unique Pantheons. Some coming from Norse. Loki was interested in the demigod as soon as he laid his eyes on my apprentice. Odin and Thor just wanted to watch the spectacle. Pele and Saja are obviously coming.

Anubis and Ra decided to watch as well. Freya, the Norse goddess of love also decided to observe the spectacle with a bunch of other goddesses. This is a big event and everyone is treating this like a party.

I sighed. **"I hope you're ready Perseus."**

**Percy POV**

Well, today's the day. The day where, if I somehow survive this, get to leave Tenochtitlan and do quests in the outside world. Excited? Nervous? Both? Probably both. I groaned as I got ready. During the three years of training Quetzalcoatl gave me a few items here and there. I grabbed my pen, Riptide, and I put on golden robes that are flexible as silk but hard as iron. It's very useful and saved me from a lot of troubles. Even though I have durable skin from Sobek's blessing, that doesn't mean I'm unstoppable. I also put on a pair of wooden sandals and some silk pants that have the same properties that the robe has and I left my home.

I dashed through the streets while constantly being greeted by the Aztecs. They treat me as if I was their own which I am eternally grateful for. After a while of asking directions and looking like a complete fool of myself, I soon found myself in the golden arena. In the center was the magnificent Feather Brain named Quetzalcoatl. I also noticed some familiar figures such as Ra, Yum Kaax, Ekkeko, Mictlantecuhtli, and Sobek. I haven't seen some of them for years. At least I know they cared.

I walked to the center and bowed down to Feather Brain. "My lord." What? I can act polite when I needed to be. Gotta' make a good impression for all of these deities...mostly the ladies though. Problem? I'm still a hormone filled boy so at least I got an excuse.

**"Perseus Jackson, welcome." **he smiled a caring smile which calmed my nerves down a bit. The feathered serpent then turned into a serious expression and turned to the crowd. **"Today, we will decide if Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, is ready to serve us. He has grown in the past three years, mastering the powers he has been gifted with. Now, we will give him one task that is worthy for a champion of the gods!"**

Everyone cheered. Ra gave me a thumbs up. Ekkeko was throwing different types of currency to the cheering crowd. Mictlantecuhtli just rolled his fiery red eyes and kept watching. Yum Kaax gave me a nod and Sobek kept saying that he blessed me to a bunch of awed Aztecs. Some random goddesses gave me a few winks which I ignored.

I turned me eyes to Quetzalcoatl. "What shall I do my lord?"

**"I have thought about the possible challenges that you might face and I decided that you must face a beast of great power."** the flying snake told me. **"I have spoken with Odin and we both chose the perfect monster that will benefit you and the Norse Pantheon."**

"Okay, so who do I have to slay?" I asked the Air Head.

He looked down on me with concern in his eyes. If something can worry a god like Quetzalcoatl then whatever I'm facing must be a challenge. **"You'll be battling the infamous wolf, Fenrir." **I have NO IDEA who that is but judging from the gasps in the arena, I'm guessing that it's something bad.

"Okay...who's that?" I asked the flying snake. Everyone face palmed. I literally heard the large sounds of slaps and a few chuckles in the crowd. "Seriously who is it?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." a giant man with golden armor answered which I'm guessing is Odin. "I'll transport you to his location and with my all seeing eye, everyone can watch the battle." He started summoning a cloud of mist above the center of the arena. It turned into a rectangular shape and the center soon showed an image of me. "Wherever you go, we will be watching."

"Okay." was all I said as I looked up in awe. It looked a floating flat screen TV made out of clouds. "Cool." I heard a few laughs from the large group of people.

**"Before you go Perseus we all agreed to give you something to aid you in your test. Without them, we would be surely be sending you to your doom." **he exclaimed.

I looked bewildered. Did they really think I would die from this? "You shouldn't underestimate me. I've trained for three years for this moment and I won't go down that easily." Many of the gods admired my courage when they heard the statement. Feather Brain just chuckled in response.

**"Of course but your strength is still no match against most of the major gods and ancient beasts. These weapons are gifts from the other gods and it would be rude to deny them."**

I growled at the feathered serpent before sighing. It's no use arguing with an immortal wisdom deity. "Okay my lord, I shall receive the gifts that they gave me."

**"Good," **Quetzalcoatl said before three items started appearing in front of me. **"Here they are."**

I had a curious expression on my face as I picked up the first one. It looked just like Riptide except that it wasn't made out of Celestial Bronze. The hilt was covered with black leather and the metal had a dark blood red color. It radiated fear and power. "What kind of sword is this?" I asked.

**"The blade was made out of a metal mined from the Aztec's Underworld. We call the metal Savage Steel and it kills both mortals and monsters. It is extremely resistant to fire so you can easily set it ablaze with your own infernos. It's name is Wildfire, a gift from Mictlantecuhtli."**

I looked at it in awe and I turned to the lord of the Underworld and gave him a small smile. It looked like the god was surprised by this but he gave me a nod knowing that he received my thanks. As soon as I felt the cold metal of the sword it started changing shape and turned into a wristwatch. "Wow, convenient." I stated as I put it on. "What else do we have here?"

I picked up a bow that looked magical. It was glowing a bright gold color and the wood seemed to shine from the light. The string seemed to be changing colors from yellow to white.

**"A gift surprisingly from Loki, the trickster god, is a bow made from the wood of the Tree of Life. The string itself has been enchanted to never break. It has the ability to summon any arrow that you wish, from a regular bronze tipped arrow to a Greek explosive of massive destruction. The name of the weapon is Tripwire."**

"Woah. Thanks Loki." I searched through the large crowd and searched for the god that gave me this. I soon spotted a grinning man, wearing a fur coat with gold scales embedded in it.

"Your welcome Percy. I wouldn't want my favorite demigod to die after all." he laughed. He had those mischievous eyes that you usually see in the legacies of Hermes. He literally radiated trouble but I still took a liking to the trickster god. Mostly because he gave me an amazing weapon. Then I let his words sink in. Why am I his favorite demigod? I've never seen him in my life.

I touched the bow and it soon shifted its form into a golden pendant with a green gem in the center. I put the pendant, Tripwire, on my neck and proceeded with the next and last gift.

I saw a blue, crystal clear ring. "What's this?" I asked confused. I have no idea how a ring will help me fight a giant wolf.

**"This is my gift. It has two weapons it can change to and each has a different ability. The first one is a giant, crystal war hammer but its been enchanted to be as light as a feather. The hammer itself can break through any defense. The second weapon is a blue, steel-like sword that can slice through anything. This item is made out of a rare material called Ethereal Diamond. Its name is Onslaught."**

"Sweet." I grinned as I put the ring on. I started thinking about the sword and before I knew it, a sword was on my hand. I thought of a hammer and it morphed to my desired weapon. "Thanks Feather Bra-I mean my lord." I replied sheepishly. Woops, I messed that up. I swore I thought I heard Ra laugh at my mistake.

As I change my weapons into everyday items like a wristwatch, pen, pendant, and a ring I looked towards Odin. "I am ready."

Odin grunted. "Very well but beware. This beast is extremely powerful and is destined to cause harm to his enemies." I gulped and nodded for him to proceed forward. Odin muttered something with his mouth and soon I was covered with lightning. I felt pain instantly and blinding light.

Ow.

When my sight returned to normal I looked around, I am definitely not in Tenochtitlan anymore that's for sure. I was surrounded with a ghostly mist with demented, ebony colored trees. The grass seemed to be scattered around the cold, hard dirt. I sighed as I started glowing a dark color. I concentrated and the earth around me started cracking. I heard the chattering of teeth and the weapons clanking on the floor. I summoned a small group of 10 skeletal Aztec minions to accompany me in this battle.

I searched through the rough landscape and saw a giant mountain with a cave. The cave seemed to be lit up with a light that might be from a fire. I told the skeletons to follow me and we started venturing through the thick forest.

**Quetzalcoatl POV**

I was watching through the mystical TV Odin created. I was sitting next to Ra and Loki and they seem to be conversing about my nickname.

"I'm telling you, Feather Brain is an amazing nickname." Ra exclaimed loud and proud.

"Yes, it's amazing but Air Head seems more fitting for the 'wisdom' god." Loki laughed. I really wanted to smack the trickster and teach him a lesson.

"Can you guys be quiet. I'm trying to listen to the image." Mictlantecuhtli muttered. I nodded in agreement and they both quieted down.

"I hope you've trained him well Quetzy because my son won't be taken out that easily." the trickster god whispered to me. The wolf Fenrir is a son of Loki and I forgot about it. Oh well. The god doesn't seem to be bothered with my apprentice slaying his own child.

**"Aren't you worried about him?"** I asked referring to Fenrir.

"Nah. If he dies by Percy's blade, he will reform again until the wolf's own prophecy is fulfilled." he asked in a casual tone.

**"Understandable,"** I muttered as I directed my attention to the screen.

"Hey guys, did you see that?" Ra asked as he pointed at a certain part of the screen. There was a silhouette of a group of animals following Perseus and his skeletal minions.

"Interesting, looks like we'll see some action earlier then expected." Loki told them with anticipation in his voice.

**Percy POV**

As I walked through the crunching noise of the grass below my feet I started sensing and noticing a few things. As I turned around to see my skeletal allies, I only saw nine of the ten warriors that I summoned. I also noticed a large presence that seem to be stalking my area. Something is watching my every move.

I looked up in the dark sky and saw the full moon. Artemis would have found me since she can see anything under the moon, but it might be the other Pantheons blocking her sight from this location. Yeah, that might be it. I turned my attention to my dead Aztec guards and now there are only eight out of the ten. Okay, something's up. They wouldn't disobey any of my orders. I narrowed my eyes through the thick bushes and trees but I decided to just keep walking.

I started uncapping my pen creating Celestial Bronze sword, Riptide and walked slowly with the clanking of bones and swords behind me. My ears started paying attention to the littlest of noises.

After a while of being cautious, I heard nothing. Wait a minute. Nothing? Impossible, I always hear the noises of weapons and bones. I turned around to check on my troops and there were none.

I gulped as I saw a bone of one of my soldiers get dragged and hidden with the shadows of the forest. I held up my weapon daring anyone to come near.

I started glowing a dark aura again and summoned three skeletal minions. We decided to watch each other's back and stayed in that position for a few minutes. I heard nothing as worry started flooding my thoughts. What the Hades is going on? A monster? A spirit? Think Percy! What's in Norse mythology? First thing on my mind are vikings. I mentally slapped myself on the face.

I froze when I heard the grass crunching around us. I saw the taunting, intimidating eyes of the mysterious creatures, protected from the shadows of the forest.

I heard a long howl and a large mixture of movement and barking. Okay, wolves maybe?

I was kind of right.

When the first of the monsters appeared, it had the body of a wolf except for the part that it looked extremely bigger than average and its fur is a mixture of midnight black and blood red. Their eyes were the color of crimson.

Soon a large pack of them surrounded me and my three skeletal companions. "Crap." I muttered as I tapped a button from my wristwatch and Wildfire sprung out on my free hand. I practiced dual wielding before so this is pretty simple. I calmed myself and set Wildfire ablaze. It got the desired affect and made most of the creatures fall back.

One of the braver ones slowly came towards me with its large fangs.

"Okay you big bad wolf." I grumbled. "I think it's time to put you down." Me and my warriors sprinted into action. I ran to the closest monster I found and I slashed its neck hearing a small howl of pain before it fell.

One of the wolf-like creatures jumped into the battle and charged forward. I quickly deflected a bite with Riptide and stabbed his head with Wildfire. I quickly turned around and searched for my next target.

I burned through several of the advancing wolves with a burning combination of infernos until I felt something nibbling on my legs. I looked below and saw one of them trying to devour me. All thanks to my hard as iron pants and Sobek's blessing, I was protected. Without any of those I would've already died. I silently thanked Feather Brain and Croc Head. I then gave the attacking wolf an uppercut and a stab before it died.

I glanced at my troops and saw two out of the three still standing. One of them already lost an arm but he really didn't mind. The other still had all of its body parts and seemed to work efficiently as it stabbed a couple of wolves down.

I summon wild vines and ensnared a group of wolves from taking another one of my men. I decapitated their heads and used Wildfire to scare away the rest. I then fell on my back as a wolf tried to bite my neck. Luckily, I dodged it and pushed him off of me. I then sent a blazing beam of hot fire towards him. I started panting but I kept moving forward.

I sliced an incoming wave of wolves and sent a fireball at the remaining ones which started cowering in fear. The bright fire lit up my location and saw the actual amount of monsters that I was facing. An enormous army of about one-hundred were slowly advancing forward.

I soon formed my sky blue wings and flew up in the sky abandoning the two brave warriors to their doom. I knew that they were already dead but that didn't mean I shouldn't mourn for their hard work. I used wind manipulation to improve my flying capabilities and I manipulated the light from the fire to shine as bright as it can.

Most of the wolves yelped in pain as they ran from the light source. While I was flying above the fleeing monsters, I was slowly throwing fireballs and used my improved hunting senses to spot the remaining enemies. I herded all of them with my wind manipulation and grew large, wild vines suffocating the last of the wolves.

That was exhausting. I went to the fire source I created and slumped down there summoning five skeletons to guard as I rest. I have the ability to talk to wild animals. So why wasn't I able to speak to those wolves? I kept pondering this until I realized that those weren't wolves. "They must've been monsters." I whispered silently.

I sighed. The first few hours of searching for Fanrir and I already lost a large amount of my energy.

**Quetzalcoatl POV**

"That...was...spectacular!" Ra exclaimed as he viewed Perseus slaying an army of monsters.

"Those wargs didn't know what hit 'em" Loki snickered.

"Wargs?" Ra questioned.

**"Yes, they are like wolves from Norse mythology and some of Fenrir's wolf children are considered wargs."** I answered. Ra nodded in understanding and continued watching the screen.

I looked around the arena and saw Odin walk towards me. I flapped my wings and bowed at the king.

He motioned me to stop bowing which I obeyed. "That was quite an impressive feat for a demigod." Odin told me.

**"What do you mean?"** I questioned curiously. I tilted my head in confusion.

"You know, defeating a large army of wargs with only a handful of skeletal warriors." Odin suggested. He grinned as he turned to the screen, watching my apprentice rest. "He surely has potential and I'm starting to like the kid." I nodded.

**"Agreed." **

"Then I think it's time to release the binds that hold Fenrir. It would be entertaining if both of them are hunting each other." Odin told me. My eyes widened and stared at the god with disbelief.

**"You want to release the bane of your existence?"** I asked stunned.

"I want to see the child's full potential." he replied. "If he is going to serve us as the bridge between Pantheons then I want to know his true power."

I nodded grimly. **"It is not my choice but yours Odin. If you really want to do this then I won't stop you." **Odin smiled at my answer.

"Thank you friend. We will see the best from your apprentice. Besides, if things get too far then I will contain him again." the king said. He snapped his fingers signifying the that the worst is coming towards my demigod apprentice.

_'It will be extremely difficult for you to contain Fenrir again.' _I thought as my eyes were glued on the mystic TV. _'Good luck Perseus. Your going to need it.'_

**Percy POV**

I was laying on my back looking at the bright moon. I sighed. "I wonder what's going on in the outside world." They're probably having fun without me. However, as I looked back from those days only one person actually talked to me casually. Piper. There were also some gods as well. Hades, Athena, Hestia, Hera, and Artemis. I shook my head viciously. Everything's so frustrating right now and I bolted up from the ground. "I can't rest like this." I muttered.

I grabbed Riptide and told my 5 skeletons to follow. I glanced at the mountain. That was my destination and I am determined to pass. I have no idea who this mutt is but I heard about his strength. Something tells me five dead buddies won't help me this time. I summoned an extra twenty skeletons and I went hunting for the beast.

As I cut through the thick vegetation of the forest with the assistance of my small band of skeleton bros I found a small cobblestone walkway. I pointed at a skeleton, which I named Sniffles, and told him to scout the area. I really don't know how skeletons can hear you without ears and all but hey, magic I guess.

While Sniffles looked around the area I decided to inspect the other skeletons. They all had standard Aztec equipment. Some had wooden shields with the basic jaguar pelt covering their bones. Some had spears, others clubs, and some only have their hands. A poor mismatched band of guys. Reminds me of The Prophecy of Seven. Ha ha.

I turned around and Sniffles nodded, signifying that it is safe. I looked at Sniffles one more time and noticed that all he had was a white robe and a club. Poor, poor Sniffles.

I proceeded on following the path since it somehow leads to the mountain. I don't know why you want to go to a mountain that has a vicious wolf in it but hey at least there are no monsters bothering us.

Of course, my luck sucks whenever I think about things like that. While I was moving safely with a crew of twenty five poorly equipped soldiers I noticed a huge humanoid guarding a segment of the walkway. At first I was like 'How did Laestrygonians get in Norse mythology? Until I looked closer.' It was a huge that's for sure. He was wearing some kind of thing a caveman would wear and he was holding a wooden mixture of a sword and club.

No idea what that is but I noticed a few more behind him. Let's go with the diplomatic way. I walked with Sniffles to one of the giants. "Hello?" I asked with caution.

The man looked at me with no expression at all. "Speak your business _human_." Okay, so their intelligent. Wait, why would I think that? Whatever.

"We just want to pass and slay Fenrir." I told the giant and he laughed. A really loud, booming laugh that could've popped my ear drums.

"You? Kill Fenrir? Impossible. Leave now before you kill yourself. Unless this is a death wish then I will happily oblige." He started raising his hybrid club-sword thing and showed it to me as if saying 'this is the last thing you'll ever see.'

"Yeah..." I muttered. "So much for being diplomatic." I then shot out a fireball and aimed it at his eyes and told Sniffles to grab the rest of the dead soldiers and bring them here. Sniffles bowed and started jogging to the rest of them.

I summoned Wildfire and I set it ablaze. Before the giant could recover, I quickly stabbed a part of his leg, making him fall backwards. The others behind him noticed my actions and started raising their weapons. There are roughly five of them which I was happy about.

The regular fire on my sword turned into a darker red, replacing the flames with hell fire. "Yeah, sorry guys but you're screwed." I grinned at their expressions and charged.

**Quetzalcoatl POV**

I looked at Odin's screen with concern. **"Why are the jotnar here Odin?"**

The king just shrugged. "I don't really know." He scratched his chin as if trying to think of an answer.

"What are the jotnar?" Ra asked confused at what's going on.

"They're like giants in Norse mythology." Loki answered. "In fact, I think I'm part jotnar." He beamed with pride.

"Really? You don't look huge for a giant." Ra mused. "Must be the runt of the family."

"I'm a god! I can change appearances whenever I want!" Loki yelled with a mixture of amusement and anger in his voice.

"Where's your giant helmet with the big horns by the way Loki? You look better with those on." the sun god mocked.

"Why is it that whenever I meet a new person they compare me with Loki from the Marvel movies?" he groaned as he slumped back to his seat.

"That Loki looks way cooler." Ra replied.

**"Please be quiet I am trying to listen to the battles that are currently being waged in the screen." **I told them with irritation. They all looked at me afraid and sat back down.

**Percy POV**

Things are working out...most of the time. I've already slain two of those giant humanoids but they took out like thirteen of my own men. Well, dead men to be exact.

I started summoning wild vines to hold one of them but their brute strength easily took care of that. He grabbed his weapon, a tree, and he literally smacked me with it. I went back flying a few meters.

Ow.

I went back up my feet and threw some hell fire at the target. I could hear his groans of agony and I decided to finish the job. I stabbed the giant with both Riptide and Wildfire and he stumbled to the cold, earthy surface. Just to make sure he died, I sliced off his already bruised neck with Riptide. Disgusting.

Three down three to go. I looked around the battlefield and saw Sniffles leading a small group of skeletons to a fallen giant and pretty much overpowered the poor fool. I sent another wave of flames to one giant and ensnared the other one with vines. I turned my flames green and set the vines on fire while I used hell fire on my Savage Steel sword to slice and dice the enemy. When that one fell, I looked please and was about to celebrate when I saw a boulder fly pass me and smashed my group of skeleton buddies. The only survivors were Sniffles and two others. I turned around to see a scorched giant holding a giant log.

I went to my battle stance and the skeletal warriors joined me. After a large battle cry that almost wet the the giant's pants we charged. The three skeletons distracted the beast while I did the major damage. I sliced one leg and bruised his ankles which made him fall to his knees. He tried retaliating and threw his log straight at me. It slammed into me and I fell back and hit a tree. It almost knocked me out but I concentrated on removing my daze. As soon as I recovered I saw his hands destroy one of my skeleton warriors.

I soon summoned my wings and flew with amazing speed to the giant and used Riptide to damage one of his shoulders. I then landed on his head and stabbed him senseless. Yeah...overkill but it worked.

When the last of the giants finally fell I lost my adrenaline rush. I started feeling the fatigue and before I could actually rest, I heard a large growl.

I froze and my entire body stiffened. That growl. It was intense, intimidating, scary, and dangerous. The presence I felt behind me pretty much rang danger in my body. I felt as if the entire world around me lost all of its warmth. I slowly looked behind me and saw the biggest, baddest looking wolf I have ever seen.

Crap.

**Done with the Chapter.**

**Yeah added some Norse in here, mostly because I haven't shown them at all except for those times I mentioned them. **

**Next chapter will be the battle against Fenrir! YAY! After all of that we will definitely set the prophecy in motion.**

**Hopefully his new weapons would increase his chances in slaying that beast. I also introduced my own OC, Sniffles, but it's nothing major. He's going to follow Percy around and stuff. If you didn't notice, he couldn't speak so it's not like I'm creating a Mary Sue OC, where he's perfect and could take out large amounts of gods with a signle blow and stuff.**

**So yeah, please answer my question on the amount of words for every chapter. I usually write 6,000 words but 4,000-5,000 is way easier for me.**

**- One Negative**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Kane Chronicles. It'd be cool if I did though.**

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here. **

**Some news first. It won't be a Percabeth fanfiction BUT I am going to write one after The Blessed Demigod anyways so yeah. No major changes in this story so far.**

**Okay, so I'm thinking that I'll be sticking to the usual 4,000-5,000 words and maybe if I'm lucky get to reach 6,000-7,000 words. Well, this chapter won't be focused on the battle against Fenrir. I think I owe you some other POV other than Percy and Quetzalcoatl. **

**I love Aztec mythology. After I finish Norse mythology, I'm going to make Percy visit the other, more unique and uncommon mythologies. It'll be an entertaining learning experience for everyone. Hooray, you might actually get something out of this fanfiction for your brains to indulge in. Obviously, this is fiction so things like the metals and weapons Percy gained are absolutely fake. Good?**

**Well let's get to it.**

**I Learned About my Heritage**

**Piper POV**

I really hate my life. I hate Drew. My boyfriend cheated on me. Yeah, I should get over it and stuff but it's not working at all. Jason was perfect. Remember the word was. He is my dream guy, my soul mate, and my true love. At least that's what I thought.

I sighed as I slumped down on one of the rocks on Zeus' Fist. I shouldn't be here. It only brings more memories about Jason and people say this place is cursed when Kampe died. Oh well, I don't care anymore. I took out Katoptris and I saw my face in the reflection. I look like a total wreck with my tear stained cheeks and red eyes. My hair looks like a bird's next and my clothes are all muddy and wet. An average child of Aphrodite would probably freak out about this but you guys probably knew I'm not normal.

I moaned as I jumped up and decided to walk deeper into the woods. Usually I should be scared, with monsters and all that wander around here. Well, I've been given full immortality just like the other five. The only one that didn't take it was the son of Poseidon. Percy. As soon as I mentioned his name, I started listing off things about him. I don't really know why but I just did. He was a lot of things but some things that I have definitely noticed is that he's brave, loyal, courageous, and an amazing leader when he needed to be. He's also kind of cute. I raised my eyes in shock.

The last sentence was foreign to me. The only person I thought of that was actually attractive for these past years was Jason. Now all of a sudden I'm thinking that Percy's cute. I smacked my head around. He hasn't shown any attraction to me so why should I care?

I kept thinking on my sudden change when I heard whispers around me. Little whispers that are pretty much telling me to follow. I shouldn't do this but something about it is familiar. Like a childhood photo that made you smile whenever you look at it. I started walking faster, then I started jogging, and when the whispers turned even louder, I sprinted to my desired location.

It was a long sprint. I panted from the long journey and when I took notice of where I was, the whispers stopped. I looked around for a few minutes before I decided to go back to camp. I paused. I narrowed my eyes at my surroundings. I've never been through this part of the forest. Great, I'm lost. What else would make this day worse than it already is?

I sat down in one of the trees and grabbed Katoptris. I reflected the knife to hit the sun. I turned and moved it around so the light that it caught moved around the forest. While moving it around, I noticed something else. My location looked different. I looked behind me to see the tree that I sat down is now a giant boulder. Behind the boulder was a long river. I jumped out of shock.

Okay, something weird is going on here. I started becoming more cautious and decided to keep walking. I followed a dirt path that wasn't there in the first place. My demigod senses are ringing danger. Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this so my senses are really not helping me right now.

I heard the whispers again.

I followed the soft noise and reached a small cave. It looked big enough for a single person to walk in. The stones have scratch marks and I thought I heard some noises in it. I paused and thought for a moment. An unknown cave in an unknown place in the forest. Should I enter? The obvious answer is no but the whispers are really convincing. I tried to stop myself but I gave in and went in the cave.

In the beginning, it was dark. Really dark. However, after a few more steps, the entire cave was replaced by...wooden hallways? I walked a bit more cautiously. There were torches planted on the walls and a few noticeable drawings were sketched everywhere. Some showed pictures of snakes, spiders, and birds. I walked a bit faster. What? I was curious.

I saw a few large pieces of cloth that seem to hide the other side of the hallway. I removed them and then I went wide eyed.

**Hera POV**

I groaned. We're having another Olympus meeting. Ever since the prophecy, Zeus literally went chaotic as he prepared defenses. He told Hecate to improve the barriers on Camp Half-Blood and to warn Camp Jupiter about the 'The Serpent Prophecy.'

I changed to something presentable and flashed to the throne room. Even here, the place is in utter disorder. Papers littered the floor as minor gods, satyrs, and nature spirits went to work, checking if the prophecy started. I sighed. "Zeus, what do you want now?"

"What? We're having our daily meeting about the prophecy." the thunder god answered. Everyone groaned, even Athena. ATHENA! She usually loves meetings.

"Seriously Zeus, in the other great prophecies we usually don't have meetings this often." Hermes moaned. "I think this is the 150th one in a row."

"It's actually our 127th meeting." Athena muttered. Hermes glared at the wisdom goddess.

"Can't you you take a joke Athena?" Hermes yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry if some of the gods in this room don't have the brain capacity to listen to every meeting we have." Athena retaliated. She soon had her spear and shield out. She took a battle stance and Hermes started summoning his caduceus. "You want to fight messenger god?" she growled.

Wow. All these meetings is making everyone lose their sanity and made them all quick tempered. I stood up from my throne. "Enough!" I yelled. The two glared at each other before slumping back down to their seats. I groaned and turned to Zeus. "Let's just skip to the important part of the meeting. Is there any news about the prophecy?"

Artemis raised her hands. Zeus nodded for her to speak. "I've been noticing several things while I was hunting. Most of the monsters we faced ran away from us. Now, before you comment or ask any questions, they usually don't run away like cowards and actually fight back."

"Interesting, now why would they do such a thing?" Poseidon questioned. He looked impatient as if he has somewhere to go. Probably wants to go back to Amphitrite, he usually meets her more often nowadays. It's pretty strange.

Artemis pondered on the situation until Hades suggested something. "Maybe they're rallying. Creating a bigger force or something. It might be in the prophecy." They all looked stunned when the lord of the Underworld spoke. After we banished Percy, he never talked in any of the council meetings. Still, what he said could mean trouble.

"It's certainly not the first time." Athena reminded us. "Gaea and Kronos did the same thing. They all had large armies of monsters. However, it looks like they've been recently been called if they're trying to reach their new masters."

"Indeed, it would be better if we eliminate the threat before the enemy gets a large force. Anyone disagree?" Zeus questioned. No one spoke up except Hestia.

"With all do respect Lord Zeus but I don't think trying to get rid of the monsters would do us any good. Prophecies always become true somehow and without The Hero of Olympus, no matter what we do it will be no use." she told us. Everyone looked uncomfortable when the goddess of the hearth reminded them of that fact.

"Who's the Hero of Olympus?" Hephaestus asked. He looked around for anyone to answer and everyone started contemplating the possible answers.

"I think it's Jason." Zeus spoke out.

"Obviously Frank!" Ares exclaimed.

"Nico is better than both of them combined." Hades muttered silently and luckily for him, I was the only one that heard. I glared at both of the males.

"Don't be ignorant. We all know it is Percy, the one we banished." I cried out. Athena, Hades, Hestia, and Artemis nodded in agreement. At least I have some gods by my side. One of them from The Big Three, which helps.

Poseidon quickly stood up with an angry expression in his face. It's like the word Percy was a trigger word for him. Very odd but I'll figure it out later. "That _boy _is no hero!" he bellowed to the council.

"Yes he is Poseidon. He saved us TWICE! Not once but TWICE." Athena yelled. Poseidon glared at his rival and was about to argue back but a bolt of lightning in the middle of the room shut both of them up.

"Can you both just SHUT UP! You both act like this whenever we bring up Percy. What happened to you Poseidon?" Zeus yelled and surprisingly I picked up a small amount of concern for his brother. He threateningly summoned his master bolt, ready for anyone to challenge him. Poseidon's angry expression was still there but he sat down, glaring at Athena. Zeus took a deep breath to calm his nerves "Okay, let's resume our conversation. Hestia are there anymore things you would like to talk about?"

"Yes lord Zeus." Hestia bowed her head slightly. "Instead of killing the monsters, I think it is more in our favor if we follow them. We might be able to see the threat that might be from the prophecy. If this is the case, we might actually learn more about it and give us hints on who the Hero of Olympus is." Of course Hestia and I already knew that it's probably Percy. That demigod was part of the other two great prophecies and there's a high chance he's in this one as well.

"It is a good idea. However, I am still in favor of the original plan. It increases our chances of survival and we should always be cautious." Zeus told the hearth goddess. She just nodded in understanding. Zeus is EXTREMELY paranoid when it comes to anything that threatens to overthrow Olympus. I sighed and I helped speed up this meeting.

"All in favor of the original plan, which is to destroy the rallying monsters before they reach their destination?" I asked. Six hands went up. I grinned at the low amounts that agreed. All thanks to Percy adding in two more seats for two new Olympians, Hades and Hestia, we actually get things done. "Now the rest who would like Hestia's plan?" Eight hands went up.

Zeus reluctantly nodded. "Artemis, you and your hunters will be in charge of tracking the threat." The hunting goddess nodded, summoning her bow as if getting ready for the new hunt. "Is there anything else we should speak about before this meeting is over?"

"Uh...yeah." Hephaestus grumbled. "Today something HUGE happened in my domain for blacksmiths and forges. I felt the power of a massive weapon currently being forged. Something even stronger than Kronos' scythe and we all know that it has the ability to take your soul from your body." Everyone looked uneasy from the news. Even I felt my back shiver.

"Are you saying that this weapon can make gods fade?" Zeus asked with a small amount of fear detected in his voice.

"There's a possibility..." the god of blacksmiths whispered. Unfortunately for him, we all heard what he said. After a second of letting the words sink in, every single Olympian stood up from there there seats in an uproar, especially Zeus.

"I knew it! This is an extremely dangerous threat to Olympus and we need to get rid of it." Zeus exclaimed. Ares nodded as he summoned all of his weapons as if he's getting ready to hunt the powerful weapon.

"It might be from the master that the monsters are rallying to. Artemis, I suggest you go with caution when following the beasts." Hestia warned. The huntress nodded before summoning an extra quiver.

"We are all screwed." Hermes muttered worriedly. Dionysus paled as he slowly agreed to the messenger god's statement.

"You guys better fix this problem quick. I'm meeting someone tonight." Aphrodite muttered quietly. She was busy holding a mirror, checking her hair and other features. I just rolled my and decided to stop this.

"QUIET!" They all jumped back a bit from my tone. They all stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "Obviously we have several problems that we must take care of but we have to inform the camps and the minor gods. It will help us keep an eye on everything." They all nodded. I then pointed at the moon goddess. "Artemis, you will start following the rallying monsters." She nodded before flashing away. I then looked at Hephaestus. "You will find more information about this weapon." He bowed before flashing away. "Now are we finished?" No one answered out of fear from my wrath. I smirked. "Then dismissed."

After all of that all of the gods left.

**Piper POV**

I looked at my location. My jaw dropped at the magnificence of the settlement. Who knew Camp Half-Blood had an underground town. I stepped forward and took in my surroundings. There were wooden huts made from what looked like oak trees. There were amazing farms with plants that seem to flow like water. I saw fishermen near the glistening ponds and lakes. I saw stone spears and clothing in one corner of the area and I saw several men and women gather logs and wood. I would've stayed there and gawk at its magnificence but a woman started walking towards me.

"Hello Piper. We've been expecting you." she told me softly. Her voice sounded like a beautiful melody you hear from lullabies. Her skin was the same color as mine, her hair silky black, and wore a simple but elegant cream colored dress. I then processed the words she said and I came out of my shock.

"How do you know my name and how were you expecting me?" I questioned suspiciously. She only giggled.

"I'm the one that brought you here and I know your name because your grandfather, Thomas McLean told me a lot about you." she answered with a tear escaping one of her eyes when she said the last sentence. I froze when I heard the second part.

"Y-You knew Grandpa Tom?" I asked. I calmed down a bit when I heard this I don't know why. It's like I remember her from somewhere and that voice, it sounds so familiar.

"Of course, I am his mother." she giggled. Okay, now I almost fainted from that.

"W-What?! How? You look so, I don't know, young!" I stuttered. I was BEYOND shocked now. This is impossible. She's not Grandpa Tom's mother, I am almost certain about that.

She laughed softly. "Piper do you know about the Cherokee myths that Thomas always talk about?" she questioned seriously.

"Yeah, Grandpa Tom always told me and my father stories. He believes all of them but we all know it wasn't true." I told her while I was still trying to process everything.

"What if I told you it's all true and your bloodline is part of the Native American Pantheon."

"W-What?" I asked. Okay, she's literally breaking my mind now. I shook my head and gawked at her. "E-Explain."

"You have powers of both Greek and Cherokee origins. Of course, you've only been using your Greek powers since your a demigod but your also half Nunnehi." she explained.

"Nunnehi?" I asked curiously. My brains already in a state of shock but I somehow calmed myself down to learn more. It's weird, i always thought that that half of my life wasn't anything special.

"The Nunnehi are immortal people from the Cherokee myths. We aren't gods exactly but we still have certain abilities such as invisibility, which I think you have inherited from my kind. "

I rubbed my eyes. "Wow, so much to take in." I groaned. "Anything else?" I questioned her.

"As you can see, there are more than just the Greek and Roman Pantheons. There are loads of others but you are very important to my Pantheon. You and someone else **(A certain son of Poseidon *wink*) **will be the bridge that will connect us to the Greeks and Romans." she answered. "You are part of something bigger in your Greek prophecy."

"Yeah, Hera told me something about that but I don't think she knew my Native American legacy or the part that you guys exist." I stated. I soon realized that i have no idea what to call her and I don't want to be rude or anything. "What's your name? I want to remember my great grandmother after all." I mused changing the subject.

"My name is Nikwasi, Piper. I have met you when you were a baby." she softly told me.

"So Grandpa Tom is like a demigod hero in your Pantheon?" I curiously asked.

"I guess you can call him that." Nikwasi replied.

"How come my dad, Tristan McLean, didn't get any cool powers?"

She shrugged. "I think the bloodline skipped a generation." she guessed. We both laughed. Her expression soon turned serious. "Listen Piper, don't tell anyone in your camp that we exist. You're a gifted girl, having powers of both charmspeak and the Nunnehi's invisibility powers but if anyone knew about your powers, then it will cause havoc and great wars between Pantheons."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay great Grandma." She smiled at what I called her. She then grabbed my wrist and tugged me to the village. While we were walking I could tell everyone glanced at us. I thought they were going to look disappointed or shocked but to my surprise, they smiled and waved at me. I looked at them and took in what they wore. They seem to be dressed in cream colored clothing with a few stripes of red painted on them. A lot of them, even the males, have long black hair.

"I would like to show you around Piper. I've always wanted to meet my great granddaughter. I've heard about the achievements that you've done for the Greeks and Romans. The Cherokee couldn't be more proud." she smiled a caring smile before walking to a small hut. I felt a lot of my pain wash away whenever I'm with her. I temporarily forgot all about my relationship troubles with Jason, which I am grateful for.

We both walked into the hut, which had a deer pelt on the ground, a small table on the edge filled with paper and a pen, a small wooden chest, and a flat screen TV. "Wait, great grandma, why is there a flat screen TV in your room? Shouldn't it be filled with ancient stuff." I pointed at the TV with my jaws dropped.

She laughed at my reaction. "You know, even though we're old, we still have a few mortal things. We love some of the things they've invented throughout the years." She then grabbed a key from her desk and proceeded to the wooden chest. She inserted it in and unlocked the small box. I heard a long creak as she slowly picked up something wrapped with cloth. "Here, I've always wanted to give this to you but well, the other Pantheons stopped my actions."

I gently took the gift from her hands and slowly removed the cloth. I peaked in to see whats inside and I gasped. Inside, is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. With glowing crystals that seem to shine, even in the dark light of the room, it was mesmerizing.

"I hope you like it. An Aztec god gave me a small portion of a material called Ethereal Diamond." she responded to my stunned expression.

I grinned the widest grin that I am able to make. "I love it, thanks great grandma!" I hugged the living daylights out of her and she yelped in shock before laughing. I stopped hugging and I quickly put the necklace on.

"The necklace itself was also crafted by the Aztec god and he named it the Beholder because of its ability. Just like Iris Messages, you are able to look for anyone you want just by thinking about seeing that specific person. However, they won't be able to see you unless they're some super powerful deity." she explained. I went wide eyed at the information and looked at my necklace.

I tried out the necklace and thought about Jason. Soon a giant floating screen popped in front of me showing Jason and Drew holding hands and showing a lot of affection towards each other. I almost barfed in response. Nikwasi frowned at the screen.

"Is that your boyfriend, Jason Grace?" she asked. With the tone in her voice I definitely noticed the distaste when she called out his name. I glanced at her eyes and it's already showing pure hatred to the son of Zeus. I smiled. I at least have one friend that I can talk about my problems with. Even though its my young-looking great grandmother.

"Yeah...he's acting more like Zeus everyday." I grimaced. My skin started feeling the stings of the tears that are now pouring down my face. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked to see Nikwasi's caring smile. Even with all of the pain and literally just meeting her, she seems to soothe me down. I hugged her and started crying again. "T-Thanks." I stuttered.

"I know there's a better man for you out there." Nikwasi assured. She started rubbing my back in a soothing motion. The Nunnehi then touched my chin and pulled my head up high. "Probably a son of Poseidon?" she grinned slyly. I instantly blushed and pulled back from her grasp.

"Y-You also know about Percy? Do you know everyone in The Prophecy of Seven?" I asked trying to change the subject. It worked as she pondered on my question.

"Of course, every Pantheon keeps tabs on every significant hero from every 'myth or legend.' Percy is extremely popular in our society but the Cherokee's favorite is and always will be the great and mighty Piper." she said gleefully. She clasped her hands together.

Nikwasi started changing the subject. "Would you like to stay here for a while Piper? No one would find us and you could recover from the pain with Jason." I heard a bit of hope in her tone. I thought to myself. She was correct about the Jason thing. I don't want to see him right now and this place seems well hidden anyways. However, I would be leaving Frank and Hazel.

I bit my lip as I kept thinking. The pros outweighed the cons. I sighed. "Sure, why not?"

**Done! Little knowledge on the Native American Pantheons, mostly Cherokee though. I liked the idea of Piper having both a Greek and Cherokee thing and I might do the same with Frank. We'll see.**

**Anyways, I showed some PercyxPiper and a small amount of PercyxArtemis. We'll see how this little love thing develops.**

**Next Chapter is already underway and its the battle.**

**Percy and Sniffles vs Fenrir**

**Who will win?**

**I'm a terrible writer. I could definitely feel all the grammatical errors in this chapter. Ahh well...**

**-One Negative**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoO or HoO.**

**Hello! Sorry for being late with the updates. My reason? I got tests to take for this entire week and I wanted to study up! So don't send me to Hades or ****Mictlantecuhtli's Underworld.**

**Good news! I decided to upload two chapters today. One chapter that's more romantic than action and one that will go to the main story line. The first one is the story line. Hooray!**

**I wanted to ask you guys a question. If you, for some reason, have a godly parent who would it be? It doesn't have to be Roman and Greek. I'd love to have Quetzalcoatl as my godly parent. Ha ha.**

**Something is in my Head**

**Quetzalcoatl POV**

The crowd was stunned.

**"Is that..." **I called out dumbfounded. I looked at the screen to see a frightening wolf-life monster. Everyone else had a scared look on their faces. The entire Aztec Arena was silent and filled with anticipation. Of course, there's always that one person that always ruin the moment. For us, it's a certain Egyptian sun god.

"SWEET! Epic Boss Fight." Ra exclaimed with anticipation. The guy was literally bouncing off his seat. I would have found this hilarious if I wasn't concerned for Perseus' safety.

"You're a dork." Loki grumbled. I actually agreed with the trickster. Who in their right minds would think of a life and death situation as a 'boss fight?'

"HEY!"

"It's true!" Loki shrugged.

"Silence. Some of us actually want to watch this battle." Mictlantecuhtli scolded. He was ready to practically blow those two to pieces. Out of all the gods here the Aztec lord of the dead is actually pretty level-headed. That's saying a lot.

"Agreed." Odin nodded. "Some of you actually gave your blessing to the boy and all you guys do is fight about random things that aren't really that important." Most of us nodded in agreement. It did shut those two up and before they could fight each other again, I sent them a quick glare, which they took as a sign to watch the screen.

Two gods flashed before us and I noticed the familiar figures. One was a female with a black dress with flowing magma in the bottom. The other had a mixture of a blue and white robe. **"Pele and Saja, greetings." **I told the newcomers. **"Better late than never I guess."**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard it already started so how's the kid doing?" Saja asked curiously. We all pointed at the screen showing Perseus and a very angry Fenrir staring at each other. The two gods paled at the sight of the bane of Odin. "Well, looks like he's wolf chow." he stated. Perseus has beaten the odds before so we shouldn't underestimate him. Even though we shouldn't underestimate Fenrir either. That wolf's destined to KILL Odin.

"Do we get out of your oath if the kid dies?" Pele asked hopefully.

**"Of course not, now shut up and watch the screen."**

**Percy POV**

I'm screwed. No scratch that. I'm about to painfully die in just a few seconds. With, surprisingly Sniffles behind me I decided to summon a wall of fifty skeletons in front to at least protect us while I'm resting. That large amount of skeletons summoned at once completely drained all that I had left. I started sprinting off with Sniffles into the forest while leaving those fifty to take care of him. Now you're probably wondering. 'Percy why bring Sniffles along? You could easily summon another skeleton and all that.' The answer is well, I've actually grown quite fond of the guy. I mean, seriously, the guy survived an onslaught of giants. He's pretty lucky.

I was too tired to even escape far enough. Yeah, I am going to die. I lost so much energy, it felt like I haven't eaten in months. I started losing focus but I felt something cold touch my wrists and dragged me away. I could tell that I was moving away from that savage wolf but I couldn't tell how far. My head started feeling drowsy, my muscles ached, and I started to relax as the colt touch dragged me even further away. The world went black.

_After a while Percy started waking up..._

I started forcing my eyelids to come up. It took a while but when I eventually did, I started scanning the area. I observed my surroundings and found myself in a small area surrounded by thick bushes and trees. I'm surprised that I was still alive. I heard a ruffle in the bushes and I looked for the closest weapon at my disposal which was Riptide and raised it up waiting for it to come closer. I heard the noise closing in on my direction and I was about to slash the thing to pieces till I heard the familiar clanking of bones.

I lowered Riptide. "Sniffles?" I asked in which the skeleton nodded. "What happened and how did I get here?" I interrogated further. He pointed my wrist and made a tugging motion and after that pointed to the ground. "So you dragged me away from the battles and put me here?" I guessed. He just nodded.

"Thanks." I said with a monotone voice. I really don't know how to talk to a skeleton unless it was a battle or something. It was really awkward since all he seems to be doing now is just standing and waiting for my orders. Wait a minute, usually skeletons won't do anything unless told to do so and this guy dragged me without my permission. Not that I was ungrateful or anything but it was strange. I pondered a bit as I noticed Sniffles' condition.

The robe that he wore was tattered, tainted with mud, and looked virtually nonexistent. The clean, white bones now looked cracked with a sickly green, black, and brown color. The club that he held in his cracked hands had slash marks and a few missing chunks. I felt pity for the skeleton. I kept glancing at the slash marks on his club though. Poor, poor Sniffles.

"What happened to you?" I asked with a bit of concern. The skeleton only walked towards a bush and pointed at it. I used all my strength just to walk to that short distance and looked at the bush. At first, I saw nothing but thorns and leaves but I soon started narrowing my eyes. Under the leaves was the remains of what looked like a dead wolf. "A pack of wolves came after us?"

He nodded and then showed his broken down club. "So you protected me..." I'm confused. I mean, you practically have to order the dead or they won't do anything, even if you were about to die. Sniffles nodded and stood there waiting for my orders.

I decided to check on the tools I have. So far I have my iron hard robes, Riptide, Tripwire, Onslaught, and Wildfire. I shouldn't forget about my wings but I'm too tired to even summon them out, so I can't possible even try to fly. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave Sniffles behind. The guy practically saved my life.

I used the Aztec lord of the Underworld's ability and I sensed that all fifty of my skeleton warriors already fell from Fenrir's wrath. I shivered at the thought of the wolf. Taking out a small army is no easy task and I have a feeling that fight was just a walk in the park for him. I put everything on and told Sniffles to follow me. We both left our hiding spots. I can't rely on Sniffles anymore, mostly because he practically looked withered and weakened. Even one tap would probably break the cracked skeleton.

We both started walking through the deep, long grass and decided to use Tripwire. Any metallic weapons would start shining under the moonlight and would catch a bunch of monster's attention. I then paused when I heard a grumbling sound. I turned to Sniffles who just stood there, waiting for orders. Weird. I then heard the grumble again and I looked down at my stomach. Oh.

I started scratching my head sheepishly. I don't know how long I haven't eaten but now I'm pretty sure that a few more days without it and I'd be dead. I sighed, I didn't bring any food with me and now I have to rely on hunting. With the knowledge of the hunt, I started swiftly moving with silent motion but slow enough for my skeleton bro to catch up.

I then stopped when there was a large open field in front of me. I started hiding under a bush. This is an amazing place for monsters to ambush us. I decided to test it out by summoning one skeleton in the center of the field. Then all of a sudden a giant wolf sprouted from the other side and started chasing the confused skeleton. Before I even blinked, the skeleton was ripped to shreds.

I started holding my bow tighter and held my breath. Sniffles seemed to copy my action and froze, making no noise at all. What I did see was the infamous Fenrir. I got a good look at him and he is TERRIFYING. The guy was practically the size of a truck. His pure ebony colored fur shined in the moonlight, his canine fangs are the sized of a giant Celestial Bronze daggers. His claws seemed to radiate fear and his blood red eyes hunger for revenge. He walked and ran on four legs but he could easily stand up and look more like a humanoid werewolf.

I started pulling the string of the bow back and aimed at the wolf. It's now or nothing. However, the sound the string made was more than enough for the wolf to turn his head towards my direction. Crap. He charged forward and I pulled the string all the way back and shot a Celestial Bronze arrow before me and Sniffles scattered out of the monster's way. I started sending a flurry of arrows his way, catching his attention. The projectiles seem to pierce through his skin but it's like he felt nothing and ran towards my direction. I sent a Greek Fire explosive arrow towards him. BOOM! The arrow exploded creating a massive green flame but the wolf didn't seemed to bothered as he never slowed down. He jumped and pounced but I quickly dodged with all my strength.

My muscles ache but I sent another Greek fire explosive at him. The beast caught it with his mouth and snapped it. I gulped as he came after me. With low energy, I was ready to die but before he struck me I saw Sniffles give the wolf an uppercut with his damaged club. It stunned the wolf momentarily and I saw the skeleton grab my wrist and dragged me farther from the enemy.

When we were far enough to hit him with my bow in a safe distance, I started summoning a dozen Celestial Bronze tipped arrows at once and shot them all out at Fenrir. Most of them hit the beast but he did not even look fazed at it. He just started dashing through the field with amazing speed and pounced again. This time I was hit and his claws pierced through my hard as iron robes as if it was butter and tore through. Sobek's blessing made it harder for him to completely tear me although it gave me a deadly wound.

Sniffles took action and started hitting the wolf on the head with his club but he shrugged it off and gave a small nudge on the skeletal minion, knocking him out temporarily. The wolf then looked towards my direction and stared at me with his crimson red eyes. **"Why are you here demigod? Only the foolish goes to my realm." **he snarled. Oh my gods he can talk! I was stunned by the new information before I shook my head to get out of my state. I contemplated on how to get out of this situation. After a while I got nothing. I sighed, today's probably my last day anyways.

"We were sent here to slay you." I muttered truthfully. I heard a deep growl and I winced at his dangerous tone. I looked at the giant, black wolf in front of me. His teeth is still bared and ready to kill me if I made any sudden movement.

**"Why? Out of all the opportunities they had to slay me, why now?" **Fenrir asked. He still had the scary demeanor but I could sense the curiosity in his voice. I decided to stop and think. I have to play my cards carefully. Any wrong move would cause a missing arm, leg, or head. It would be painful. I took a quick glance at Sniffles. He seems to have a lost his left arm but he's slowly recovering. I could smell the disgusting stench of the wolf and the broken skeleton.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. I really didn't know. I mean, it would be Hades a lot easier to just kill the beast while he's trapped. Maybe it's the prophecy about Fenrir killing Odin stopping that from happening. I won't be able to alter the prophecies so this is just a suicide mission, no matter how many arrows I stick in that wolf's skin. "The reason why I'm hunting you though is to prove myself to the gods that I am worthy." Let's just spill the entire truth. Today's probably my last anyways.

Fenrir's expression changed for a millisecond before returning to his harsh mood. I thought I sensed pity during that millisecond. **"Worthy? The gods will never think of you as worthy, especially the Norse. No matter how much you try, if they see a threat, they will contain it." **he cried out.

"It sounds like you got some experience with this sort of thing." I told him. I was curious as to why he would speak to me instead of killing me instantly. It's obvious that I am out of the guy's league. Heck, even with my full strength I bet all I could do is make him slightly tired. I wouldn't be able to face off against the Olympians with the powers I have right now. Okay, maybe Ares and Dionysus, but those gods are wimps.

The beast growled. **"You don't know me _demigod_. You are weak while I am destined to kill the mighty ODIN!" **All those years being chained up must've made the animal psycho or something. Still, I want to live and talking might be my only way out, plus learning about my enemy's back stories is a bonus. I gave the beast a sigh and I kept thinking. Trying to decide if I should tell the truth or wing it and hope for the best. I have a feeling this guy could smell my lies so let's just blurt everything out.

"Look Fenrir, I understand your pain. You want revenge, I also want revenge but on Olympus. They betrayed my trust and I've trained three years for that moment. The only obstacle on my way is you and obviously I don't think I can take the mighty bane of Odin out." I practically spilled everything on to him. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. His claws are still digging deep in my skin but I ignored the pain. The suspense for his final judgement is killing me and he might just actually kill me.

**"Why should I _trust _you ****demigod?" **the wolf asked cautiously. I could feel him lowering his defenses but still strong enough if I ever made a move on him. I really need to ask Loki on how to convince people better. Loki's literally a master when it comes to that stuff. I rolled my eyes. He IS the trickster god after all.

"We're both on the same boat Fenrir and obviously you want revenge for locking you up. I could try and reason to the Norse but I would like to know why you're so bitter to them." I explained. I took another quick glance at Sniffles and he's slowly getting up. He noticed me and I think he figured out what I was doing because he just slumped back down. That or he's just too tired to move.

The wolf hesitated at what to do. **"Why are you doing this? I am your enemy! The only reason why I'm not killing you right now is because of my curiosity and your newly proposed offer." **His murderous glare only lessened by a degree but I could tell I hooked him in. Just need to play the rest of this right and I might actually live. This is so stressful, I don't know how the trickster god does it.

"It's because I respect and honor justice. No matter what, I have endured through so many things that some people find unfair and I don't want others to suffer the same fate. When I become champion of the gods, I will personally fix the problems from the other pantheons." I told truly and confidently. The wolf looked wide eyed at my statement. "Now, how about that story that I am curious to learn about?"

**"All you'll find out was that the fear of the gods made me who I am! My untold strength scared Odin and when he learned about my prophecy, binds me to a near unbreakable bond." **he snarled. I could relate to what he just said. Literally. I was banished for becoming a HUGE threat to their thrones and rule in Olympus.

"I understand." That was all I said. I really don't know how to reply to a giant wolf that in seconds would kill me if he really wanted to so I figured why the Hades not. Of course, Fenrir looked a bit stunned that I just said two simple words to completely tell him that I also had a hard life. I took a deep breath and told him MY life.

"I was forced into two prophecies and every prophecy, every quest, it made me stronger. The Olympians saw my strength and they also cowered in fear. I NEED revenge just like you Fenrir. I promise that you that your wish will be granted when I have been accepted." I told him in the most caring and convincing tone that will even make Loki impressed. The wolf stopped removed his body and claws from my body. I sat up and he still had a dangerous expression plastered on his wolfish voice. I'm guessing he's curious.

**"How are you going to do that _demigod_? It's impossible to kill me with your _powers_." **he snarled. This might be true. No matter how many arrows I impaled on him, he didn't even look bothered by it. Even now, he doesn't seem to notice all the projectiles on his back. He even shrugged off Greek fire as if it was nothing. This is a suicide mission that's for sure.

"Fenrir, what can you do to postpone your prophecy while knowing that I will keep my word avenge you?" I questioned him. We both sat there for a while and contemplated on the situation. The guy seems to like my preposition but I could tell he still didn't trust me.

He contemplated while glaring at me. It was really awkward. Eventually, Sniffles learned that we both are on neutral ground right now and he stood up and sat next to me. **"I have an idea boy, but it will be deadly, painful, and difficult." **Oh great, more pain. He then added, **"If I succeed, Ragnorak will be postponed, I get to keep an eye on you, and we both are able to get revenge at the same time."**

"What? How are we supposed to do all that?" There is no way we can do all of that in the same time. Well, unless...

**"I, Fenrir, will become one with you, having the same body and we will both gain each other's powers, our weaknesses, and memories. This way we both will know if we are telling the truth. The problem is that we both have to be compatible with each other or we both die when we start." **he said this in a stern voice. His face looked murderous and strict. I don't know if I should accept his offer or not. If I do accept I have a CHANCE to live and if I don't I have NO CHANCE to survive. Hmmm, so hard to decide.

"I accept." I told him and he nodded grimly. He started glowing a blood red aura and I started glowing a sea green version and both of them connected. My body started disappearing and I looked hardly visible like a ghost. I looked at Fenrir and he was the same thing. My body started moving towards his and when we both collided I screamed. The pain was worse than everything that I've ever felt. The only reaction Fenrir got was a small flinch.

I noticed the floor started rumbling and Sniffles backing away. Poor, poor Sniffles.

Our auras were busy fusing each other until both of us finally completed the ritual. It looks like we both were compatible, since I haven't died yet. I looked at myself. It seems my like my body seemed more defined, probably from Fenrir, new clothing which is composed of a dark brown and black cloak with a hood. I also noticed that I wore a black wolf pelt that was attached on my shoulders and went all the way down my back. I now wore black fur boots, black pants and a brown shirt. All my energy seemed to also be fully restored. I was like 'woah.' Then I paused and I started having a headache. I felt all of Fenrir's memories fill into my head. From the time he was a loved pup to a monstrous beast that the gods tried to chain three times. Now knowing what he's been through, I just felt pity for the wolf.

"Looks like Ragnorak won't be starting for a while." I muttered. I looked at Sniffles who seemed to waiting for my orders and acted as if nothing happened. I chuckled at the skeleton.

**"_Not quite Percy. I could always start it just by controlling your pitiful body._" **I paused. I think all this power is making me nuts. Now I'm hearing things in my head. I could feel someone in my mind rolling their eyes. **"_I'm in your head. Me, Fenrir and we both now share each other's powers and we will be able to switch who's controlling your body._"**

"I can't hide anything from you now, huh?" I asked and I felt something nodding in my head. It was weird. "So...what powers do I have from you?" I asked hopefully. This is new and I'm excited. I have mixed feelings about someone controlling my body though.

**"_Like I'm going to tell you demigod. You can't gain my trust that easily. I'm giving you my own test." _**he snarled. I felt all his strength radiating from my body as if his anger is leaking out.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I apologized with my hands up in surrender. "So, do you think the gods saw all of this? I mean you saw my memories on how they made a giant TV to watch right?" I was kind of hoping that Odin would see my job as a completion or I won't ever see the outside world again.

**"_I don't think he'll see me as a threat." _**he told me. I just shrugged and grabbed Sniffles and sat down waiting. We kept waiting hoping that this was accepted by Odin and Air Head. I still found it weird, knowing that this guy knows everything about me. After a while, I heard rumbling from the sky. It sounded like thunder and I'm pretty sure Zeus can't find me so it must be the Norse king. The lightning zapped down to my location and I closed my eyes feeling temporary pain but Sobek's blessing and Fenrir's defensive capabilities made it bearable. Sniffles and I were soon enveloped by a blinding light and waited.

I heard the cheers of the crowd and sensed a few godly appearances. I opened my eyes to see my location at the golden city of Tenochtitlan. "Well, he survived my test, even though it was an odd way of doing it." Odin exclaimed as he came down with Ra and Quetzalcoatl.

I looked at them and Ra glanced at me. "Well, now you look like an actual Hero of Olympus." he joked. I put my hand on my heart pretending that I was hurt from that comment. "Ha ha we so a new nickname for you PJ! Let's see..." I left him to contemplate on my new nickname and turned to Quetzalcoatl and Odin.

"You did good, even though I would've preferred more stabbing and slicing." the Norse god grunted with respect. I was kind of disappointed for not exceeding his expectations but of course, Feather Brain always has a way of cheering me up.

"Don't listen to him, sometimes during battle words can beat swords and you have proven that. Although, I was afraid about the compatibility thing but of course, you both had a similar pasts so it might be that." the feathered serpent commented. I looked grateful and smiled at the wisdom god before a bunch of similar figures flashed before me. I looked confused until I realized that I was going to get blessed. I groaned. I am going to have to train for DECADES to master all of the new powers that I will obtain.

"I won't be the one to bless you until you aid the Norse Pantheon further." Odin informed. I was kind of sad about that. I mean who wouldn't want to have cool Odin powers? My train of thought broke from his second sentence. "However, one of my sons wanted to give you his." He left, showing Loki with a foolish grin on his face.

"Nice man, way to go teaching my dad and my brother that words could beat brute force." the trickster god praised while patting me on the back. He then sent me a mystical aura from the palm of his hand. "Right, I won't be telling you all of my powers because it's more entertaining when you learn about it yourself but some of them that you got would be the ability to disarm and steal things easily and my own version of your Greek's charmspeak." He smiled before he let someone else stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Freya, Norse goddess of love, beauty, war, and all that." she smiled. She did look gorgeous. Think of the prettiest girl you could imagine. Now think of her fully armed with armor and weapons. Yep. She winked at me before sending a wave of energy at me. "You get a variety of powers but you get enhanced charisma, better use of all types of weapons, and better looks." I sighed at the last part. Too much power. "I'm sure we'll meet again." she whispered towards my ear before flashing away.

**_"I don't mind."_** Fenrir told me in my head. Of course a powerful wolf like you wouldn't mind all this power. _**"I'm stuck in a twenty year old's body so the only thing to entertain myself are watching reruns of your memories and your powers." **_he muttered as if noticing what I was thinking.

Then a muscular man and a beautiful woman showed up. "Alright my name's Saja, Mesopotamian god of messengers, and that woman over there is Pele, Polynesian goddess of volcanoes. We are both here to bless you." the man said. I nodded as I was enveloped in lava and a blue aura. "Pele gives you complete control over lava, magma, and ash while I give you super speed." Saja explained. I grinned and they both bowed before flashing away. I won't be able to use all of these blessings without proper training and I would be all alone when I travel.

**_"You have me and that skeleton." _**Fenrir reminded me. I jumped up in surprise. I forgot all about Sniffles. I searched around and I saw the skeleton talking to Mictlantecuhtli. I raised one my eyes curiously as I saw Sniffles' return to normal. All of his bones are back, his robes cleaned and repaired, and his club fixed. I smiled. He didn't get any upgrades but he's still a perfect companion nonetheless.

The Underworld lord walked towards me. "I fixed your friend over there. I still don't get how he survived an onslaught of giants though" I shrugged, not knowing the answer. "Goodbye Percy. I know we'll see each other again for I have a quest that you'll do when you are ready." He flashed away before I even responded.

Another one came. He had an iron vest on with a red robe and brown pants. He had ebony colored hair. On him was the most magnificent looking bow ever. It had a red and gold color scheme and it was huge. Almost the size of a crossbow and his quiver is filled with giant golden projectiles. He bowed. "My name is Houyi, Chinese god of archery. I was just like you, a hero to the mortals and I wish to aid you in battle. I give you my blessing to have COMPLETELY mastered archery." I grinned at the thought. "I wish you good luck hero." He flashed away as well.

"No idea who that is but I already like him." I grinned.

I was just about to try the archery with my bow until Loki stepped forward and interrupted me. "What is it Loki?" I asked with irritation. I really, really ,really want to try out my archery skills now.

"I need to borrow Tripwire for a while." he politely asked. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. His reputation for being a trickster among the Pantheon society is feared and respected by many. He scanned my face before he smirked. "Pretty please? I need it for a job for the Pantheons. You know, distract the Romans and Greek from finding out about you. I need that bow for that purpose."

"What job?" I questioned. I was holding my bow even tighter and made sure he didn't try anything.

"I already told you. It's my job to personally annoy and distract those gods so they won't find you." He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "Listen, Percy I need the bow because I have something planned and it would work a whole lot easier this way." I sighed as I just dropped my bow into his hands. Rule number one about trickster gods. You can't win an argument against them.

"Just return it back to me when you're done with it." I grumbled.

He grinned a maniacal smile. "You won't regret this Percy." He laughed evilly before flashing away. I just face palmed and looked at the sky.

"Let's just hope Loki doesn't mess anything up." I told Fenrir in my head and Sniffles who was still standing there.

_**"We do know one thing, my father will be showing his true colors to those gods today."**_

"I pity them." I whispered as I started running and making way to my first stop

Goodbye Tenochtitlan and hello New York City.

**What's Loki going to do with Tripwire? Only the next chapter will tell.**

**Done. Well, new powers but he won't be using most of them anytime soon. I mean, the guy needs to train. Even with new powers, I won't make him overpowered instantly.**

** All he has traveling with him is a wolf, which is in his head, and Sniffles.**

**Same question though. If you had a godly parent who would it be? You can use ANY Pantheon.**

**- One Negative**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson-related unless you count this fanfiction. The characters aren't mine. Unless you mean Sniffles. That skeleton bro is mine. Poor, poor Sniffles.**

**Alright this chapter would mostly be about Loki and Percy's bow Tripwire. **

**How does Loki distract the gods? Today we will surely find out.**

***WARNING* A LOT OF MUSHY STUFF WITH RANDOM PAIRINGS I PICKED FROM THE FANFICTION WEBSITE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I'm serious watch out. This chapter is just for fun and besides I already posted another chapter the same day, which you guys hopefully read. I was inspired while reading some fanfictions.**

**If you guys love Loki's little pranks and you want to see more then tell me. Ha ha.**

**Loki's the New Cupid**

**Loki POV**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was the only thing in my mind as I vanish to my destination. Camp Half-Blood! The camp where my favorite demigod used to live. Oh this'll be fun. I appeared hiding near the borders of camp. I turned myself invisible and strolled down the walkways. I casually walked, checking out the Aphrodite girls while in the shower, tripping random campers, and pull a few wedgies here and there. You know, the usual. This is my favorite pass-time but NOW I have Tripwire, the bow that can summon any arrow I want. The bow that can lead us into a peaceful future or cause wide-spread panic and chaos. Of course, I would choose the second option. It's way more entertaining.

Now, I have two types of mystical arrows I want to use today. The first one is Cupid or Eros' arrow, which by the way looks terrible. Who would use a heart-shaped tipped arrow? CRAZY! Anyways before I go off-topic, the first one makes anyone crazily fall in love with the first person he/she sees first. The second arrow is another version but a bit milder. It tells me who their secret crush is. Ohhhh the possibilities. HA HA!

I started floating and went on top of a tree with the bow at hand. I positioned myself and sniped a couple of arrows at some of the campers. I go crazy first, mild later. I shot arrow after arrow and made a lot of them go mad for each other. It was definitely AMAZING!

I couldn't help but grin at the panicked campers as they see their friend's lustful gaze. The love-struck campers started chasing after them. It was beautiful. Boys chasing girls, girls chasing boys with the usual boys chasing boys, and girls chasing girls. I watched as panicked campers sprinted off as if there was a zombie apocalypse going. That comparison was pretty close though. I laughed at the thought.

I think I would've perfectly fit as the god of chaos and stuff but hey, being a trickster is still fun. Always the rebellious and unpredictable wildcard of the group. I have the choice of either assisting the gods or not. I decided to assist them for this particular situation because of one reason.

I enjoyed doing it.

The first time I heard about this I jumped at the job. That's the reason why Percy's my favorite demigod. He made all this possible and I could never be as grateful and happy as I am right now.

I smiled sadistically as I shot a few more arrows at the scared crowd.

**Frank POV**

The camp is in disorder. It didn't used to be like this. Today was the usual peaceful day where campers went to their designated courses but then there was a loud cry in the center of the camp. I quickly grabbed my bow and ran to the sound and I saw the most disgusting thing that I ever laid my eyes on.

Some of the campers began chasing us. This is nuts. What made me throw up was when one of the people finally caught their target and forcefully made out with them. "What...the...Hades?!" I yelled as I retreated to the Big House. Chiron would figure this out, hopefully.

I started sprinting even faster when a bunch of girls and some boys started chasing me with a dumb expressions plastered on their faces. All thanks to my bulky build they managed to catch up to me, it took some time but a few hits in the head with my bow knocked them out good. Of course, more campers started chasing me and I had to escape even faster. I sadly watched as Jason was forced to make out with Drew.**(Yeah 'forced.' Well, that's what he thinks. *Wink*)** My face turned green with disgust.

I then saw Will Solace running away from Nico di Angelo. **(I respect all of your shippings so don't think I hate any of the love-struck forced shippings or anything. Just part of the story.)** I turned even greener but I recovered when I reached the Big House. I opened the doors and used all the chairs to blockade all of the entrance. I looked behind me and I saw Chiron and a few of the unaffected campers at a table discussing the problem at hand. "Chiron, what's going on?" I asked with a worried expression.

"I don't know but this is concerning." the centaur said as he watched Dionysus lazily flip a page in a magazine. "However, at least we have a few that are willing to take action."

I turned towards the surviving demigods. I found Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Travis Stoll, twin son of Hermes, Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus, Butch, son of Iris, and surprisingly a sleeping Clovis, son of Hypnos. How Clovis survived the chaos was beyond me but I soon turned towards the others. "What happened and where's Hazel?"

Travis slowly walked up to Frank and put a hand on his shoulder. He tried to look sad but the crazy grin on his face says otherwise. "Sorry man but Hazel's gone. She's one of them now." he said before laughing as hard as he can. He grabbed his phone and walked back to Jake as he showed him some videos of what he saw outside. They both laughed at the scene. I was curious as to what they were watching and peaked in the phone's screen only to watch Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner kissing.

"You guys are sick." I spat at them before turning to Chiron. "What're we going to do? This is crazy." The centaur pondered for a moment trying to find a solution.

"Let's find the source of this problem first." Chiron told him and gestured for everyone to get ready. "We are facing off against our own campers, our brothers and sisters so please, don't kill them. That means you Clarisse." The daughter of Ares groaned as she replaced her spear with a baseball bat. All the other campers also changed weapons to something less deadlier.

"Follow me." Chiron said as he opened the doors. We quickly engaged in combat. Chiron used arrows with a red boxing glove as the tip, replacing the usual Celestial Bronze arrows. He knocked out the advancing love-struck children of the gods. Clarisse was currently beating the crap out of his lustful boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez and Travis was busy recording all of this in his phone. Probably for blackmail.

I slammed my bow at the face of a random child of Apollo and looked for Hazel. I searched through the crowd of panicked demigods and found Hazel making out with Mitchell, which I remembered was the son of Aphrodite. I ran towards them and kicked the Aphrodite child in the face and looked at Hazel. She had the same goofy smile and lustful stares that the other kids had. Travis was right. She's one of them now. I grabbed Hazel and started tying her in a chair inside one of the cabins. I wouldn't want her to go after Mitchell again, even though they were both entranced by some kind of love magic. I did feel kind of jealous from that.

I then went over to the demigods and searched for the source. Chiron was currently trying to make a rainbow to contact the goddess of love, Aphrodite while the rest of us protected him and looked for some clue about this love magic. I stopped and heard the familiar strings of a bow shooting arrows at a distance. I followed my ears and stared at a certain tree. No one was there and I don't see any arrows coming out. I tilted my head in confusion as I turned into a giant eagle to look at the tree. When I was getting closer to it, I felt something invisible hit my chest and I started getting dizzy.

The world went pink.

**Loki POV**

I saw one of the campers stare at the tree I was currently sniping campers at and I grew suspicious. When he turned into a giant eagle I was momentarily stunned before I lazily shot a love arrow. He's probably going to make out with a bunch of helpless birds now. Anyways, I saw an Iris message pop out with a certain goddess of love appear in the screen. Dang, she's hot. I chuckled at myself and noted to distract her later. I grabbed Percy's Tripwire and went to a group of panicked kids. I noticed a few campers that I soon learned their names from my constant visits. I found Malcolm, son of Athena, currently protecting his cabin with a shield. I sighed as I looked for the perfect lady friend for him. I smirked when I saw Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite, running away from all the madness I made. I pulled the string and when I saw Lacy run to Malcolm for assistance, I shot the arrow. Ha ha. The confused son of Athena is now under the daughter of Aphrodite. I love Eros' job. I hope he doesn't mind a day of taking over though. Eh, he doesn't know about me so I should be safe.

"I think my job here is done." I muttered as I vanished to my next destination. Ha ha. The Hunters of Artemis. Oh...the possibilities. I decided to use the milder arrows since I don't want to force maidens to make out with each other or worse...

Well, after that disturbing thought now forced in my head, I was soon in a forest. I quickly made myself invisible and floated towards their camp. I noticed some of the girls in the group. Some were having target practice, others hunting, and some doing everyday chores.

I grinned maniacally as I prepared Tripwire. I then sent an arrow flying towards one of the hunters. I realized that the hunter's name was Phoebe. **(In my AU, she didn't die okay? Some of the other hunters didn't die as well. Good.) **

When she got hit she quickly said the name, "Leo!"

Every hunter looked at her strangely as she immensely blushed by the sudden outburst.

I silently laughed as hard as I can. The great Phoebe, one of the oldest hunters of Artemis, is in love with Leo. Ha! This is pure gold and solid blackmail material. I decided to shoot a few more arrows. I grinned sadistically at every single one of them.

"Connor!" a random hunter squeaked.

"Travis." Naomi whispered. Of course, everyone heard her. Ha, talk about bad luck.

"Jason!" Celyn grumbled.

"Malcolm!" another random hunter exclaimed.

I should really try this on the other pantheons. Of course, I'll have to ask Percy for some more time with it but the 'to distract the gods' excuse will always work. I grinned as I searched for my next target. I looked around and found Thalia. YES! Let's see who you're crushing on daughter of Zeus. I sent an arrow flying and it slammed towards her. The next thing I heard made me stunned.

"Nico!" she screamed before looking confused.

I couldn't contain my laugh. PURE SOLID GOLD! This is utterly amazing as I looked for my primary target. The one that everyone in this world is curious to hear. The crush or love of Artemis. I chuckled and floated towards some of the tents. I was searching through them until I heard some footsteps near my direction. I got Tripwire ready and aimed at the sound. I found Artemis with her dead prey on the ground. I smiled and the arrow went flying.

**Aphrodite POV**

I just couldn't believe what was behind Chiron. Armies of demigods making out. Usually I would've squealed at the sudden event until Chiron informed me about what they knew. The love magic that took place here is too much for a regular child of Aphrodite or any magic a child of Hecate could conjure up. I decided to flash at the current area.

I looked at all the love sick demigods. I even saw a giant eagle chasing a hawk. That was actually funny. I giggled at the scene before turning to the poor demigods. I sighed and looked at Chiron. "I don't think I'm supposed to interfere with this." I smiled before breaking down into laughter. This scene, it's like one of my wildest dreams just came true. I couldn't interfere with this many demigods at once and I definitely couldn't do something of this scale.

Chiron nodded grimly before knocking out a son of Hecate with a boxing glove arrow. "Can you consult with the Olympians about this then. For a while now, we've been attacked by a strange force. The things that happen aren't usually dangerous but this one is currently something I can't fix." I nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I flashed back to Olympus. I silently told all of the Olympians to join me in a meeting. Soon everyone flashed into their thrones and I walked to mine. I grinned a stunning smile at them and looked at me confused. I usually don't summon meetings like this but when love is the subject, I pay attention. I looked at the council and I saw Artemis missing. Weird, probably because she ignored my summoning. I ignored the fact and I started the meeting without her.

"What is it Aphrodite? What's so important that you had to call the council. Did you break your nail again?" Zeus asked while rolling his eyes. I glared at him. Broken nails are a major problem and we should help fix the nails of women all over the world!

"Nope." I said while popping the 'p.' I started showing the current state of camp with the Iris Message. I scanned the room and saw various emotions. Hermes looked amused, Apollo was drooling while laughing, Demeter was bewildered, Hades and Dionysus looked bored, and everyone else started glaring at me as if it was my fault.

"Don't look at me! I'm not allowed to do it at this scale." I raised my hands in surrender. They all looked at me suspiciously before turning to Apollo to see if she's telling the truth. Sometimes, it's really good to have a truth god whenever your in a meeting.

"She's telling the truth." Apollo muttered as he still had his eyes glued on the screen. I giggled at his expression.

"Okay, now what happened Aphrodite?" Athena asked curiously. Of course, Athena with the questions. Always so strict and technical. I will break that shell of hers and show her that love rules all!

"Well, some kind of love magic happened in the camp and soon they all are currently protecting themselves from um themselves." I explained. I pretty much summed up an amazingly adorable and chaotic scene in the camp. I loved the expressions on everyone's face.

"Why does this always in Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter." Hermes groaned. I have noticed all the weird things that happened as well. Some kind of force keeps trying to prank all of the camps, always getting our attention. It's like it's meant for us to be distracted. It's weird. "Just last week, Camp Jumpiter had to stay indoors because it was raining giant pancakes."

"Or the time where every girl in Camp Half-Blood had green hair." Demeter piped up. "I had to talk to my daughters about that." Yeah, I remember those memories. They were entertaining for most of the gods. Even Hephaestus set up cameras around the camps to watch what might happen next. It soon made it to Olympus as a TV show. The views must be going through the roof with the newest prank. Something new for me to watch when I go back to my palace.

"Well, I just need permission to fix this problem and then we can all go on our merry ways." I told them gleefully. Zeus nodded and ordered everyone to vote on the matter. All the present gods and goddesses raised their hands and agreed. I smiled and flashed away.

When I reached Camp Half-Blood, it's gotten even worse. Clarrise was surprisingly getting overpowered by Chris Rodriguez. It's almost impossible for that to happen but the power of love is mysterious. Anything is possible! I watched as Connor and Katie were continually making out. Do they even go up for air? I would have giggled but I frowned at the sight of Jason and Drew. Piper's my favorite daughter and I noticed for a while that she was missing. I searched everywhere for her but it's like she vanished into thin air.

I'll talk to Drew later. Now's the time to fix this lovey moment. I reluctantly tapped the head of the love entranced demigods, curing them. I tapped all of them but I did watch a few interesting pairings. I did spectate Malcolm and Lacy, who were having a hot make out session but I quickly stopped it when they started ripping their clothes. Athena would never forgive me if I didn't stop it.

I moaned from the energy I used. Whoever did this, must've used some powerful love magic. I saw Chiron trot towards me.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite. Most of the kids were starting to go farther then just kissing and I couldn't stop all of them." he thanked while removing the boxing gloves and replaced them with actual arrows.

"No problem and I suggest you talk to Travis Stoll. He's been recording the entire scene." I informed the centaur which he nodded. I would've just left that information alone but it would be bad for the entire camp if a son of _Hermes _got hold of this.

"I will, goodbye milady." Chiron bowed before leaving. I smirked and flashed away.

**Artemis POV**

I was busy pulling my recently killed prey over to the wolves when I felt something hit my back. I then said one word that confused me greatly. "Percy!" I was extremely confused with the sudden outburst. Why in Hades' name would I say a male's name. No matter who it was. I looked around to see what hit me but I couldn't find any clue as to what just happened. I grabbed my bow and looked suspiciously at the area where I was hit. It just felt like a thud but it surely made me curious.

I sighed. Percy Jackson. Not only is he the Hero of Olympus, which I am one hundred percent sure is in the new prophecy, but he somehow avoided me for three years. THREE YEARS. I never lost a hunt and I hated him for that. Even with that hatred, I did kind of respected the man for hiding that long. I don't know how he did it but he did.

I walked to my hunters and they all seem to be blushing. Every single one of them looked like a red strawberry. I grinned at their expressions. "What happened?" I asked the surprised hunters. Usually, they could sense anyone near them but seeing them this stunned concerned me. "Is there anything wrong?"

"N-No, of course not m-milady." Phoebe stuttered. Her face was deep red. I narrowed me eyes at her before shrugging it off.

I then heard an arrow pass behind me and my fast reflexes made pull my bow and shoot at the direction of the sound. When my arrow was shot at what was supposedly be nothing but air, it hit something that seemed to be invisible. Soon the object turned visible and it looked like one of Eros' arrows. My expression turned angry. Someone's been using love magic on my hunters.

I looked around to see any sign of a god. I was mostly searching for Aphrodite or Eros. Although, they were forbidden to do such things to my hunters so I don't understand why they did it.

"Girls, we found ourselves an intruder. Go search!" I ordered. Their faces soon turned serious and nodded. We all started searching around the camp for any clues of anyone that's been here.

"I swear if it is a male, I would rip out their throats and shove it in their mouths." I muttered under my breath. I thought I heard a gulp somewhere in the distance but I shrugged it off.

No one would escape this alive.

**Loki POV**

Crap. I'm dead. I would've just dropped down and laugh if I weren't scared for my life. Literally. The biggest man-hater, the infamous maiden goddess, Artemis is in love with Percy Jackson, my favorite demigod. I'm too young to die. Well, I look like I'm too young to die since I'm immortal and all.

I just gulped and I thought she heard my sound but thankfully she ignored it. I started hiding in one of the trees and hoped for the best. Then I smacked myself in the head. I could just flash away. Which I was about to do until I saw a silver arrow fly pass my head. Dang it. That smack must've made some noise. I turned to see my opponent and it was the goddess Artemis herself. She sent another arrow flying and it hit me on the shoulder, disabling my invisibility. CRAAAAAAP! I am caught. If the other pantheons knew about this I'd be monster chow. I removed the silver arrow and before she attacked me again, I flashed away.

I really didn't focus on a location. So of course, they decided to put me on Camp Jupiter. I narrowed my eyes and I saw Reyna and a few others. Since I'm in the all clear right now, I decided to notch another arrow and shoot Reyna during their conversation. It would be funny if she said her crush while giving orders out. I grinned and let loose the string. The arrow zoomed through and slammed onto the praetor.

I heard the words "Percy" come out of her mouth. I chuckled. Percy, Percy, Percy, you're such a lady's man.

I started floating down and contemplated on throwing Camp Jupiter into a fit of beautiful madness or if I should let it stay undisturbed. Of course, my head stuck with what it does best. Pranks!

**DONE! This is what happens during Loki's time "distracting the gods."**

**Pretty entertaining for me to write. If you guys want more of Loki's pranks then feel free of telling me. Of course, I'd still write the story first and then write the second chapter. So pretty much if you guys want me to, I'd be writing two chapters for one day. It won't be everyday I write the Loki chapters though. That's good. I added different lovey stuff in there for good measure.**

**Tripwire will be returning to Percy next chapter. What will Percy be doing in the outside world?**

**Only the next chapter will reveal that information.**

**-One Negative**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PERCY JACKSON OR RICK RIORDAN RELATED. Unless it's this fanfiction.**

**Some news for all of you. I have a few tests that I have to STUDY for so my updates will be a bit slower. Usually I would post 1 chapter a day and I'll STILL be posting one chapter a day. If I somehow don't post a chapter in the day that I'm supposed to then I'll make it up by posting TWO chapters a day for a while.**

***Note* If you guys are curious on my progress with every chapter and when they will be completed then check on my profile. Every time I update my chapters I also update my profile and tell on their progress and the due date in which they will be posted.**

**When Two Alphas Clash**

**Percy POV**

I could literally feel Fenrir searching through my memories. It's like I'm a living library for that wolf to take any book and gain information from. I don't know if it's just me but it's really creepy.

_**"I can read your thoughts demigod. It isn't creepy at all." **_he interrupted. See what I mean! The guy can comment on anything I say or think. What's his definition of creepy anyway? I have NO privacy whatsoever. I don't think he's even my friend, no matter how hard I try. The guy knows my true intentions so why won't he just accept me! Hades, I can have a better conversation with Sniffles and he can't talk!

We were walking towards the walkways of New York. It turns out that my new clothes that I have gained has the same properties of my last ripped ones except this one can transform into more modern and casual clothing when I needed it. People looked at Sniffles differently though, as if he was a beggar in the streets. Probably the mist doing that or the pantheons that I've aligned with. The other pantheons probably have their own version of it since they literally have loads of magic gods and goddesses.

Anyways, I hoped that no one would recognize me if I came into contact with anyone from my past. Quetzalcoatl assured me that I looked completely different before I left. He said the merging with Fenrir gave me some of his physical characteristics and Freya's blessing for 'good looks' also aided the process. I did look at the mirror once. I had blood red eyes now with a swirl of sea green, my ebony hair seems to shine in the moonlight, I've gotten more fit and defined but not disgustingly muscular, and I'm a bit taller now. It attracted some unwanted attention but I ignored it all.

The Philippine Pantheons asked for me first and they've sent me to a quest to kill a a group Mangkukulams, whatever that means. I actually asked them and they told me to look for a witch or wizard. They should've said that in the first place! Whatever. They told me the location of the witches and I am currently searching for the enemies.

I also learned that ever since the pantheons I served joined together, the monsters also combined forces. So that means I might be facing monsters from different pantheons at once. That sucks.

They have their own demigod heroes but they wouldn't stand a chance with THESE quests that they tasked me to do. All the pantheons except Greek and Roman are practically watching me, judging me, considering if I should earn their respects. It's really weird that I have my own personal stalkers.

I heard someone grunt in my head. _**"Only you would think that they are stalking you." **_

"Shut up Fenrir." I muttered. He's really annoying. I started sprinting forward when I was closer to my destination. I found an abandoned home. Sniffles and I entered through an unlocked door. The paint of the house seemed to be fading away, most of the windows are broken, and a few bricks were missing. This definitely looks like a modern day witch hide-out. I stepped inside and pulled out Riptide and Wildfire. I set the Savage Steel sword ablaze for a light source. It was really dark. The furniture in the building seemed to be torn. I found a few scratch marks on the walls as well. Looks like a room from one of those horror movies.

I moved my light source around the room to see any clues of their location. I found a few stairs that lead to basement. I walked downstairs to see a corridor filled with doors. I sighed. This reminds me of classic movies where the main character opens the door to see some kind of monster waiting for them. Only this time I have two powerful blades at my disposal. I am here to kill and that's what I'm going to do.

I lazily walked to one of the doors and opened it. Nothing. I went to the next one and it was empty as well. I broke down a few other doors and they were all monster-free. I narrowed my eyes at the end of the hallway. I noticed a door in the dead center. I told Sniffles to get behind me and he obliged. With my dual swords at ready and a club behind me, ready, we entered.

The first thing I saw were a group of black hooded figures. They were wearing long cloaks and sleeves that seem to hide their hands. They seem to be radiating darkness so dark that I couldn't see their faces.

_**"I bet their ugly."**_ Fenrir muttered. I rolled my eyes. I really don't care about looks but I was curious on what they looked like. Before I started contemplating, they started attacking with some kind of dark magic. They sent a wave of dark energy at me but I quickly dodged. However, Sniffles got hit by it and was sent back flying back to the corridors. Poor, poor Sniffles.

I went into action and sent an arc at them with Riptide. When my blade went into contact, some of them already started turning shadows and died. A few of them sent more dark energy at me and one of them touched my skin. I felt fatigue running through my body as if I lost all my energy. I just started fighting so I have no clue on how I already started becoming tired and it's not making me think straight enough to look through the vast knowledge of Quetzalcoatl's blessing.

_**"It's because they cursed you demigod. In their pantheon, they are known for hexing mortals." **_Fenrir explained. Dang it. Of course they had to be those types of monsters. **_"Let me take control demigod. I know how to get rid of these witches." _**I unknowingly gave my body to Fenrir and the world went black.

**Fenrir POV**

I opened my eyes to see myself in a human body. I started feeling the fatigue that the demigod was feeling. Cursed witches and demigods. Why did they have to be so weak? Luckily, I have the perfect cure. Usually I can't change forms but the merging between our bodies allowed us to switch between his and mine. I started focusing on my form. I closed my eyes and concentrated while they sent curse after curse. I endured through all of it and when I opened my eyes I felt stronger, wilder, deadlier, and unstoppable. My sense have improved as my body adapted to the instant change. I instantly felt all the curses disappear and I charged with my powerful fangs and teeth.

It seems like they were surprised because of their temporary pause. I took advantage of it and I started ripping through a group of them. They tasted like jelly. When they finally recovered from the shock, they bombarded me with hexes. I ignored it all and charged through the rest. My claws ripped them like butter and my fangs crumpled their bodies as if it were nothing. I noticed the skeleton slamming his club against one of them, instantly knocking out the Mangkukulam.

My eyes started focusing on another target and I chomped his pitiful bodies. All of them are so weak, why does the demigod have a hard time with this? I swatted one of them away with my tail and slashed another. When all of them were destroyed, I finally noticed the condition of the room. My strength blasted and destroyed the furniture. The walls, floor, and ceiling are cracked and a few more hits like that might make it collapse.

**"Alright _demigod_ it's your turn." **I grunted as I turned to see the skeleton just standing there. I looked at the skeleton skeptically. What's up with that guy anyway? Doesn't he have any free will in his body? Probably not because he's a _skeleton_. I went back to the attention of the demigod. **"Are you still there? Hello?" **I asked uncertainly. I heard a faint snore in my head. I rolled my eyes at his action. Of course he just had to sleep when I'm in control. I grunted and went outside but I did make sure that the skeleton was following me. Even though I hated the demigod's guts, I don't really have any grudges over the skeletal companion.

I really didn't want to slow down so I told the skeleton to go on top of me. He nodded and mounted on top. I grinned a wolfish grin. **"Hold on," **I told him which I felt some of my fur being tightly gripped and I sped through New York with blinding speed.

I don't know if the skeleton was on me or not but I didn't care. Just the prospect of roaming free made me thrilled. I passed roads and whenever I glanced at the passing cars I could see the shocked looks on the mortals' faces. I didn't know what the mortals saw when they saw me but it must be pretty weird. Probably a crazy deathly pale driver with an ebony colored monster truck. Yeah, that must be it. I smirked at the mortals before running off to a forested area.

The wild. It's where I feel more at home ever since the Norse gods betrayed me. I was pretty happy right now. Maybe this deal with the demigod isn't so bad after all.

Soon my wolf ears perked up and I sensed company. They aren't mortal or demigod but immortal. Not just one but two full immortals. I can definitely smell the presence of their so called ichor or godly blood. I grinned at the thought of hunting once again and sprinted off to the godly scents.

**Lupa POV**

My pack is tiring. We joined up with Diana and her hunters to help follow the fleeing monsters but when they told us about an immortal that she suspects was making the mischief between both camps we decided to stop what we were doing and search. To tell the truth she's actually in her Greek form but I prefer calling her Diana, her Roman version. When she described the male he didn't fit the description of any god I knew. We both started hunting for the weird god by orders of Jupiter. We moved to New York City because of the suddenly large energy signature that the Olympians noticed.

Diana noticed my pack's fatigue and told us to rest which I gladly agreed. Both of our groups sat with each other in a large open field with trees surrounding us. I grinned when I saw some of the younger hunters play with the pack's pups. It looked adorable. I then took a glance at my pack. Most of the wolves seemed to have their own mate. I wondered if I should...I shook the thought out of my head. There's no worthy male in this world. Of course, Diana said that one respectable human male walks on this Earth which I believed. The requirements to be a worthy male was really high for the maiden goddess.

I contemplated on my thoughts until I heard the familiar voice of the leader of the hunt. I turned my attention towards her with my silver eyes contacting hers. My glistening red fur moving through the wind that blew here. "What is it Diana?"

"I sense a large animal coming towards us." she told me. "It's nothing I've ever felt before. The power of the beast is nearly off the charts." I raised one of my eyes at this. She gripped her bow tight and an arrow already ready. I've never seen her this nervous before. No animal or monster could scare her and the closest thing you could ever do is make her a bit cautious. Usually when she's like that it means it's a powerful monster. The last time was against Typhon and he's having some time spent in Tartarus.

"Is the great Diana scared?" I joked. She just looked at me if I was crazy. I smirked at the reaction she had to my comment. It was fairly easy to offend the goddess with the proof of the hundreds of males that met their demise because of her.

"Of course not." she retaliated. Her angered expression turned grim instantly which is something that confused me greatly. "It's just that the power of the beast, it's close to Typhon's. Not as strong but pretty close nonetheless."

I instantly went up. Anything close to that monster's power is something to be wary about. I told my pack to be on their guard which they all obeyed. Diana did the same with her hunters. I soon sensed something huge coming this way. I narrowed my eyes when I heard a large growl coming from one the trees. We were easily spotted because of the grassy field. We had no cover but also the enemy if he decided to go after us. I glanced at the hunters to see their bows out aiming their arrows at the direction of the sound.

I bared my teeth and was ready to pounce but I paused when the beast slowly went out of the shadows. The animal had perfect midnight black fur, powerful teeth, mesmerizing crimson red eyes, and a towering build that was slightly bigger than mine. Now that's saying a lot since I'm one of the biggest wolves, being the wolf goddess and all. The only thing that was close to my size was Lycaon and he's terrible. There's one thing I do know though, that's one powerful-looking wolf. I smirked and prepared to engage for battle.

**Fenrir POV**

As I searched through the forest, I noticed a certain _demigod_ waking up from his slumber. I smirked as I kept running to my desired destination. I stop once in a while to make sure the skeleton is on my back which he surprisingly is. Sure he has a few twigs lodged into his ribs but other than that he looked perfectly normal. I picked up the pace when I the scent of the gods became stronger.

"_Where are we?_" the demigod asked. Looks like the sleepy head is awake. "_HEY! To be honest with you that battle really made me tired._"

I grunted at the pitiful male. **"You only survived for five seconds during the START of combat. You're pathetic." **I scolded at the man. I could sense his shame in my head. I rolled my eyes at the demigod. He's going to be dependent on me if he doesn't get stronger. Of course, I could always teach him since all of his blessings are also linked to me as well. So that means I have the vast knowledge of Quetzalcoatl in my head and how to use the newly gifted abilities. Of course, it'll take practice to master them but it will be worth it in the end.

"_Where are we going?_" he asked. Really? He could just check through MY recent memories for that kind of information. I sighed. Even with Quetzalcoatl's blessing he's still dumb as bricks.

"_I read that! Remember, I could read your mind as well and I WAS going to search through your memories anyway._" he grumbled. I chuckled but stopped when I glanced at an open, grassy field. I could see girls with bows and a pack of large wolves. I growled at them. The two godly presence came from one a human and another one, surprisingly from a wolf. The wolf looked female and huge in size. Of course, I'm bigger but the sheer size of her pack made me nervous to charge. Wait a minute. Me? Nervous? Impossible. I told the skeleton to hide in the trees and I slowly and cautiously went out of the shadows to face my prey. I took a glance at their wolf leader and she seemed to be shocked from the sudden appearance of another of her kind.

I smirked at her and gave her a wink which she seemed to be a bit startled from. I then changed to a murderous demeanor which made most of the hunters fall back. Many of the wolves in their pack also looked nervous until their leader stepped forward as if asking for a one on one battle. I gave a wolfish grin. A test of power is my type of game. Well, that and mercilessly hunting Norse gods.

"_Okay, I came back from watching a few of your memories and...WOAAHHHH!_" the demigod yelled. What's up with him? I was curious to why he was startled and started asking him.

_**"What's the problem?" **_I thought to the man in my head.

"_Y-Y-Your facing Lupa's pack and the Hunters of Artemis!_" he exclaimed as if it was obvious. Well I'm sorry that I didn't pay attention in history class.

_**"So what?"**_ I questioned him curiously. I could sense him mentally face palming himself.

"_We aren't supposed to be in contact with them yet! Fenrir you should know this. GET OUT NOW!_" he started screaming at me. I just ignored his voice and went into battle position. I'll leave after I fight this 'Lupa' that the demigod spoke of.

I charged first. With blinding speed, I smashed into the wolf goddess only for her to hit me straight on. I was startled in surprise for a second there but I jabbed my claws on the ground to stay grounded. When I looked at my opponent she retaliated with amazing efficiency. She seemed to be going after my throat which I then distanced myself from her.

I bared my fangs and tried to bite her only to be clawed in the face. She seems to have the upper hand. I started contemplating on how to overpower a goddess. Not just any goddess but a goddess that seemed to rule over my kind.

"_Why not just use some of my blessings. It's only fair since we're facing a divine being._" the demigod suggested. I wanted to scold at him for having a terrible idea but the suggestion wasn't half-bad. It's only fair that I use my full strength.

I started with Saja's blessing with super speed. Logically I was bad with the newly blessed ability but I could easily dodge her attacks when I only move a few distance. My opponent seemed to be shocked from my amazing speed but recovered and went into a defensive stance. I guess she's waiting for my move then. I allowed Sobek's blessing to surge through my body, hardening my already defensive skin. This should help in close combat.

I charged at her with normal speed and clawed her in the throat. She either dodged or blocked my entrance to the fatal target. She smirked and bit down one of my legs. I didn't flinch at the sudden pain since I'm used to it and I continued my assault. I felt her teeth sinking in but I headbutted her to farther our distance away. Her eyes widened with realization that I was still standing, even with the wound she inflicted.

I grinned at her and bit at her own leg. She let out a large yelp and I let MY teeth sink into her vulnerable skin. I then used my superior strength to toss her up in the air. I heard a loud thud and I thought I finished her off but she only went back up with determination in her face. She charged after me again. I noticed her limping, favoring one leg over another. My damage made her slower but I was still perfectly fine. I slammed my paw at her only to make her fall.

She came up again. Seriously what's with her? "_She's just like you Fenrir. When I battled you, all the damage I sent didn't make you stop fighting._" the demigod exclaimed. I grunted at his explanation.

I bared my fangs and used Saja's super speed to lodge one of my claws at one of her thighs which made me hear a painful cry. I heard a loud thud and I saw the damage I caused the wolf. Normally, I would've just finished her off but she was a pretty good warrior. A decent fighter and very entertaining to battle. She deserves to live. Besides, she'll reform since she's immortal and a goddess.

I felt a few arrows pierced into my skin but I ignored it. I turned my head towards the hunters and each one sent a wave of arrows at my extremely durable and tough body. I bared my teeth and knocked most of them out with just a single headbutt. I then hit the remaining with the bottom of my paws and a slap from my giant tail.

Then Lupa's pack came after me. I sent most of them flying, but I was careful enough to make sure that no one died. These are my brothers kind of. Plus, that annoying demigod kept telling me not to kill anyone. Then I faced Artemis.

She sent armies of silver projectiles at me. My backside was littered with her arrows but I didn't get fazed as I pounced and landed on top of her. She quickly used her divine powers to push me back. Physical damage I could handle easily but I literally stared at her divine form. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. My body was limping and for once, I actually cried out in pain. My adrenaline was the only thing keeping me awake.

I then felt a flurry of arrows hit one of my legs and I went down. My vision went blurry and the last thing I saw was the hunting goddess.

The world went black.

**Lupa POV**

That was intense. I told the hunters and the pack to not interfere with this battle. Diana looked reluctant but she finally agreed with it. The entire fight was impressive. I didn't feel any immortal blood on the challenger and I thought that it was just an overgrown wolf that's searching for a pack to rule. I was wrong when the speed and defensive capabilities of the wolf increased exponentially. I looked at him with wonder. As a Roman goddess I respect true power and he was radiating it.

I was even more curious when he defeated and left me alone to face the others. It's like he wasn't searching for a pack but was here for a test of strength. To see how powerful he is. I respected his reasoning and watched with awe as he decimated the hunters and wolves in seconds but careful to not kill them. I then saw him face Diana. He was actually overpowering her but the goddess' godly form knocked out the beast. I widened my eyes with worry for the worthy challenger. Strangely, my heart started beating fast when he was hit. I wasn't really battling and my adrenaline calmed down so it was odd.

I was even further shocked when he came back up from that. He was supposed to be dead.

When we all finally recovered from the unstoppable onslaught we chained him up. I changed into my human form which is composed of silk, red hair, perfect hourglass figure, flawless skin, and amazing silver eyes. I wore a simple white dress with a red outlining. I glanced at the sleeping wolf oddly. He looked so peaceful but he could turn into a destructive force in seconds.

I then turned back to the hunters. "Why did you use your godly energy at him? He could've died you know." I growled at her. She just looked at me strangely as if I was some sort of alien.

"Why would you care? He's definitely a _male_. Even if he was a wolf, he tried to KILL us." she countered.

I gave her a glare. "Didn't you notice that he left us alone when we fell?"

"Who cares, the wolf's still alive anyways. Why do you care about an outsider anyways, even if he was your own kind. You're known to be ruthless." Diana argued. I was about to reply but I bit my lip. The only reason was because he was her own kind right? Well, he would also make a great pack member as well. That might be my reason.

"Thought so," Diana muttered.

"Milady, the male is waking." Phoebe interrupted with harshness towards the male in his voice. We all looked at the waking beast only to be further shocked as his form started glowing and slowly changed into a human. We both were stunned. I blushed as I saw a twenty year old man with a robe and a wolf pelt behind his back slowly open his eyes.

I scanned the room and saw that Diana and a couple of hunters also show shades of red when staring at the new figure. Yeah, definitely man-haters...

**Fenrir POV**

I slowly woke up from my slumber only to see human hands and other body parts. Crap, I'm in Percy's body again. I checked my pockets to see if the demigod's pen still there. I smirked as I uncapped Riptide and looked at my reflection. I look like the same old child of the gods except that my teeth are slightly sharper and the sea green swirl in my eyes are replaced with a topaz vortex. I wondered if Percy took over the body that the topaz will be replaced with sea green again. Probably. I grunted as I looked up to see hunters with their bows ready.

I also looked over to see a tall, red haired, silver eyed, goddess. I narrowed my eyes and realized that it was Lupa in her human form. Well then, she's gorgeous. Crap. Cursed demigod hormones. I then heard a chuckle in my head.

"_Tell me when this thing is over. I don't want to read dirty thoughts about a certain wolf goddess._" the blessed demigod laughed. I reminded myself to watch through his own memories to see who he had a slight crush on and tease him on that later.

"Are you a lycanthrope?" Artemis asked with a threatening voice. I looked at her unfazed. Seriously, what's it about her that made the former son of Poseidon so nervous? I just sighed and answered her.

**"Nope, just a wolf that can change into a human."** I casually said. Lupa raised her eyes in curiosity.

"Are you a god?" she asked. I took the mortality of the demigod so I'm not immortal anymore. I pitied the weaknesses of a demigod.

I narrowed my eyes when I noticed the sky rumbling. Probably Odin. I have to escape or the other pantheons will get extremely pissed if they found out. Unless they already found out because of their constant stalking. They just might be spectating us to see what we would do.

**"No."** I answered. Someone shot a silver arrow at my leg. I didn't flinch and I took out the arrow as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, definitely not a werewolf." someone said which I realized was Thalia when I watched the demigod's memories. A daughter of Zeus so nothing to worry about. Although Percy seems to be scared at her when she's mad. The only threats here are Lupa and Artemis.

I shouldn't break my bonds yet or they'd know something is wrong. I can't let them figure me out or the fact that their missing hero is literally in my head. There's only one thing to do and I really hated myself for doing it. Something I thought I thought I would never do in my entire life.

I silently prayed for my father, Loki, for help.

While waiting, I decided to stall for time. "What do you want to know?" I asked. Questions are good for wasting my time. Just need to lie for a while then I'm home free.

"What are you?" the wolf goddess asked. I looked at her stunning silver eyes. I smirked at her before answering.

**"Just a wolf that can change into a human form. Plain and simple."** I told them.

"How can you do that?" Artemis asked. I had to think of an excuse other than saying that I merged with the Hero of Olympus. I contemplated on what to say but I noticed the unnerving stares that they are giving me.

**"Ummm...born with it?"** I answered uncertainly. They looked at my suspiciously before most of them buying the answer. Unfortunately, Lupa and Artemis didn't buy it at all but continued interrogating me.

"Why were you attacking us? Most monsters these days just run." Artemis questioned.

**"Test of strength. I wanted to test myself against two immortals." **I answered truthfully. Sure at first, I was hunting but I don't like eating my own kind and demigods taste DISGUSTING. I saw Lupa smile at me with respect which I winked back at her in response. I chuckled when I saw her blush. Artemis saw this and glared back at me.

"_Stop flirting with her man. Artemis will totally kill us if you try anything._" the demigod warned. I just shoved all his comments into the back of my mind.

"Know your place _male_." she threatened before pulling the string of her bow, summoning a silver arrow. I raised my hand in surrender. When is dad coming anyway?

**"Anymore questions?" **I asked them.

"Yes, what's your story?" the wolf goddess asked. I backed up a bit in both confusion and shock. What does she mean by my story? Well better to ask instead of wondering, I guess.

**"What do you mean?" **

"What I meant is what did you do in your entire life. Everyone had a reason for doing everything. Why did you want to test your strength. Is it something in your past?" Lupa curiously asked.

**"Wow, some of those are some pretty personal questions. You must really want to know me huh?" **I chuckled. I looked at a deep red blushing wolf goddess and was looking at her stunning silver eyes. Of course, people had to ruin it.

"_Dude, answer the question._" the former sea spawn interrupted. I mentally glared at him before focusing my attention towards them.

Before I answered them I saw the weirdest thing ever. I heard a few arrows zoom and then most of the hunters started having a dumb expression on their face. The surprised hunters soon were being overpowered by what seemed to be love-struck girls. Artemis and Lupa were soon dodging a few lustful wolves as well. The scene was amusing and they seemed to be occupied with what they're doing to notice a partially invisible trickster in front of me.

"Hello son. I see you're doing well." Loki said with mischief in his voice.

I glared at the trickster. **"Shut up and get me out of here. You're late!"** I said, getting to the point. I easily broke my chains.

He stepped back before grinning like a madman. "Sorry son, I was just spectating your little flirting session with the wolf goddess. Quite a catch if I say so myself. I would love to have grandchildren." He winked at me and I was about to kill him until a little demigod in my head told me that we don't have much time.

Reluctantly, I touched the hands of Loki. Soon I felt being flashed away from the camp and into a random neighborhood. I also noticed Loki grabbing the skeletal companion as well which the demigod in my head was thankful for.

**"Thanks..."** I whispered. I glanced at his face to see a wide grin on his face.

"What's that I didn't hear you?" the trickster called out.

**"Thanks..." **I grumbled even louder.

"What?"

**"I SAID THANKS!" **

He grinned. "Good. Now here's Percy's bow, Tripwire, tell him I'm done using it." I nodded and asked if there was anything else which he confirmed. "The Philippine Pantheon thanks you for your aid. They wanted to test you to see if you can handle their monsters." I put a thumbs up in understanding. "Also, we have a new quest which deals with a sword that's being forged in the Halemaumau Crater, Pele, the volcano goddess' home. She's really mad and wants you to aid her pantheon by taking care of the problem."

**"Understood and does that mean..."**

"Yes Fenrir. You, Sniffles, and Percy are going to Hawaii."

**Yay! Vacation for the trio. Except for the fact that they have to go stop a threat in Hawaii. Involves a sword. Is it linked with what Hephaestus said in the meeting a few chapters back? We'll find out later.**

**Little Philippine Pantheon knowledge in there. I also gave back Tripwire to Percy. If only our main character knew what Loki used it for...**

**What will Lupa and Artemis' reaction be when their chained dog escaped. That will also be on the next chapter. Fenrir seemed to take a liking to Lupa. Hehehe. It'll definitely be awkward for Percy. **

**The Olympian gods seem to be slowly noticing all the strange things like an unknown god that no one knew about and the pranks on both camps. Do you think they'll figure out about the other Pantheons? Of course not. Not yet anyways.**

**-One Negative**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don' own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles or ANYTHING like that. I don't own anything Rick Riordan related! PRETTY OBVIOUS! **

**Hello!**

**Chapter 8 is here! Yeah sorry for the long wait. **

**Fenrir lost so easily. So sad...**

**To all of you that want your pantheon in this story more, don't worry. We only just begun and soon we'll be going through most of the pantheons. So sit back and relax as you read second chapter of today which is made out of 4,000+ words. This is for the day I missed. I literally wrote almost 10,000 words in a day. I'm pretty proud of myself. Of course, I just copied what I wrote in my notebook but whatever.**

**Hooray for 100 Followers.**

**The Serpent Prophecy Starts**

**Artemis POV**

Worst day of my life. There are so MANY reasons why. One, I had to stop following my prey because of Zeus' orders to chase after the god I saw earlier. It might've been Eros in disguise. I'll have to ask later. Anyways, my second reason was the group's embarrassing defeat by ONE wolf and when we finally caught the weird wolf/human _male_ it escaped. How he did it was beyond me. The third and final reason was the weird behaviors some of my hunters were having. They were chasing after us like love-struck school girls. **(No offence to school girls.) **I had to ask Aphrodite to fix them and she seemed to have seen this before because she was only mildly surprised.

I decided to go follow a group of nearby Hellhounds to their location. All thanks to Lupa and her pack we are able to follow their scent when they shadow travel.

"Are you alright?" Lupa asked concerned. I just stared at the wolf for a second. To tell the truth, it has been terrible. I already lost my reputation to losing a hunt all thanks to a sea spawn. Now another one escaped and all I can do is just follow a group of Hellhounds. I'd rather be searching for Percy while on the moon chariot than this.

"Not really. Got a lot of things to think about." I replied back. The wolf only just nodded before picking up the pace. The wolf goddess seemed to be thinking a lot as well. Probably from a certain midnight black colored wolf that just escaped our grasp. I may not be an expert on love, but I've never seen Lupa behave like this before and it's concerning.

Lupa spoke up again. "Hey Artemis, you know how you said that wolf's power was almost equal to Typhon's?"

I nodded in response. "How come we easily defeated him when it took most of the Olympians to take out the actual real thing?" the wolf goddess asked. I was also shocked with realization. Hmmm...

"I said the power of the beast. When he was using those speed abilities it looked like he was struggling. He must've not been practicing with his so called abilities but his physical strength was top notch. His actual power was off the charts but it seemed to not have been used much and had little experience with it." I explained. Lupa gave a small smile in understanding.

We passed by a few trees and that's when I noticed more monsters coming this way. I widened my eyes in realization. Some of these monsters don't look familiar at all. I saw a few weird figures in black cloaks near our group but they don't seem to notice. I then found a large army of tiny bugs carrying a weird ghostly figure, an odd assortment of what seemed to be leopards with a long scaly neck and a snake head. I then noticed giant sized wolves also coming this way. Not as big as Lupa but definitely bigger than an average one of their kind.

Most of them don't seem to retaliate against us and seem to be only going to one direction. I took a glance at my hunters and they seem to be nervous about the large mass of deadly creatures forming near us. I gave them a calming smile and told them to stay a distance between them.

"Milady, are you sure it's safe to be around all of these monsters?" Phoebe asked with worry.

I nodded my head. "Just stay far away but close enough to follow them." I answered.

We don't know how long it will take before we reach our destination but we do know one thing. There's definitely a long journey ahead of us.

**Percy POV**

After our little talk with Loki about Hawaii, we decided to switch who's in control again. It took a while but after promising Fenrir that he would take control later, I finally got my body back.

It felt weird being stuck in my head. It looked like I was in a large library filled with books and every book had a memory of the beast. The fresher memories looked like brand new books while his oldest memories are ancient scrolls. It was weird. Especially the flat screen TV in the middle of the room that shows whatever Fenrir hears and sees. There was also a second TV that showed past memories if you didn't want to go through the books. Thank gods for that.

I told Loki that we'll be staying in New York City for a while before actually going to Hawaii. So that's why Sniffles and I decided to practice today. Well, I decided and Sniffles just went along with it. I summoned a wave of thirty skeletal Aztec warriors. They all were gleaming with different animal pelts, wooden shields, spears, clubs, and swords. I grinned at the small army.

We were all hidden in a large forested area so no mortal would be gawking at whatever they saw in the mist. I told Sniffles to bring fifteen of our troops and to make them practice in combat. What? We need to be prepared for our trip to Hawaii. Apparently Pele's home was invaded. Reminds me of the time in Hephaestus' forge.

I darkened at the memory. Dang it. Why do I always remember things like that.

**"Are**_** you talking to me or...**_**" **Fenrir spoke out loud. I smacked my head in frustration.

"Just shut it Fenrir I need to train. I can't rely on you all the time." I replied. I can sense him nodding before leaving me alone. Good riddance.

I decided to use Onslaught and Riptide today. I changed the ring in my finger into a blue steel-like sword. Apparently it can slice anything. I decided to test it out by walking towards a tree. I slashed at the lower parts of the tree and the sword went through the tree as if it was air and it fell in seconds. I looked at the weapon in awe. Wow.

I recovered from my shocked state and I decided to change it into the hammer that could break any defense easily. I told my fifteen skeletons to raise their shields which they gathered. I saw them lock their wooden barriers and it looked like a giant wall. I ran in to thrust my hammer at the guarding skeletons and when it went into contact with their shields, the entire skeletal formation literally broke and the hammer sent a massive wave of blue energy, knocking them all out. My jaws dropped at the sheer power of Onslaught.

"Dang! Feather Brain knows how to get cool toys." I exclaimed as I changed it back to a crystal ring. I decided to summon my wings and I blasted myself into the air. With wind manipulation, I sped through the sky with amazing speed. I was above the trees and spectating Sniffles and his group chasing after an unfortunate deer. I chuckled before flying towards buildings. I touched my golden pendant's green gem and it changed into Tripwire.

With Houyi and Yum Kaax's blessing, I shot every sign I saw flawlessly with celestial bronze tipped arrows. I found a group of those goat-headed sphinx things ahead. I soon learned from Quetzalcoatl's blessing of vast knowledge that those were Criosphinx of the Egyptian Pantheon. I was confused at why they completely ignored me when I flew past them. I just shot a flurry of arrows at them and they all dropped dead and turned into piles of sand. I then flew towards anymore monsters I have yet to see.

I found more Egyptian Pantheon monsters that I identified because of that Air Head's gift. Those snake headed, scale long necked monsters with a leopard body were serpopards which I easily took care of with one Greek fire explosive arrow.

I found more of those Norse jotnar and wargs which I blasted with a combination of wind and fire manipulation. I'm getting better with my old abilities and I decided to rest. I flew towards a mall and removed my wings. I entered and went to the nearest the store that sold food. I grabbed a basket and added chips, soft drinks, water, cookies, fruits, and veggies. You're probably wondering why I would buy things like that. Well, a kids gotta' have a healthy diet. I sighed at the memories of blue cookies. Mmmmmmm blue cookies...

I walked towards the cash register, I saw a female cashier waiting there. "Hello," I greeted. I smiled at her and she immediately turned red. Weird. I then gave her my things.

"That would be $76.39 please." she asked politely. I just shrugged and gave her a wad of cash. I sensed roughly $500.00 and told her to keep the change. She was awfully shocked at the large amount before she smiled at me. I left carrying a large bag of edibles. I then casually walked towards the next thing I needed. I noticed a few of the girls taking some quick glances that I just smirked.

When I walked towards my next destination, I entered and grabbed a bedroll and a knapsack with a long strap that went on my shoulders. I just gave the cashier there $1000.00 and walked away. I looked back to see him with his jaws dropped. I smiled at the scene. I should really use my money more wisely...nah. I literally have an infinite bank account. I mentally reminded myself to thank Ekkeko for his blessing later.

I walked outside and found an isolated area where the wind gathered around me and formed my sky blue angel wings. I soon blasted off with extreme speed and the wind manipulation made it even faster. While traveling to my camp, I casually shot the usual monster and sign that I sighted. I grinned. I love using a bow. I wondered what Loki actually needed Tripwire for though.

I soon turned to a large forest near and stopped midair.

When I returned, I saw Sniffles practicing with his own fifteen soldiers. I smiled at the sight. It reminded me of sword-fighting in Camp Half-Blood. DANG IT! The memories are coming back. I shook head my head viciously before slowly descending.

I landed in the center of the camp we were in and decided to practice light manipulation. I soon sensed the presence of light around me and I saw my palm gather it all into one big orb. It was really bright like a miniature sun. I started tossing between my hands before I threw it to some random direction. I flinched when I saw the miniature sun destroy five skeletons as it sailed and stopped when it slammed into a tree. "Woops," I said sheepishly. I could sense Fenrir laughing at me.

**"_Wow, that was a total fail._" **the wolf said between laughs.

"Shut up." I muttered before starting again. Instead of manipulating light into a ball, I decided to try something that I've been wondering about. All thanks to Ra's blessing I was able to flash a blinding light in front of me, which should be able to temporarily stun the enemy for me to escape or attack if needed. I grinned at the discovery. "How about that Fenrir? That wasn't a total fail."

**"_Whatever...At least I didn't lose against a bunch of witches in five seconds_" **the wolf grumbled. I slumped down in shame. He's going to be using that a lot. I quickly countered with my own.

"For someone who was destined to kill the god king, Odin, you seem to have been easily beaten by a huntress." I smirked at his reaction before he started arguing back but with a murderous tone.

**"_For your information DEMIGOD, if I didn't merge with you I would've been able to see her when she started using her diving form. I can change my size to match your so called strongest monster, Typhon and still turn even bigger until I reach the skies! I was so powerful that the first two godly created chains that the Norse gods tried to capture me with failed. The only reason I FELL in combat was the fact that I have gained some of your WEAKNESSES and that included your MORTALITY. If I didn't merge with you demigod, I would've taken ALL of them OUT in SECONDS. However, my powers are adapting to a new form which is in fact YOURS and the lost of my IMMORTALITY made it even worse because your the MAIN HOST so it took your mortality instead of my godly essence. I WARN YOU DEMIGOD. DON'T MAKE A MOCKERY OF MY STRENGTH." _**After that it was silent. He must've left after that little speech of his.

I was shocked at his retaliation before I slumped down in shame. I knew I was weak even with all these blessings. After a while of contemplating my actions, I showed a determined face. I will train and I will keep working hard until I earn the respect of the beast within me.

I created a bunch of wild vines and practiced moving them. The vines willed to my command as if they were an extension of my body. I smirked as I willed one of the vines to smack Sniffles. I heard a large thud as the skeletal companion fell to the ground dazed. I grinned before I summoned different wild vegetation around the area. I willed the vines to carry me. "Great way of transportation." I thought out loud. I then told the skeletons to throw their spears which they obeyed. I summoned a wall of vines to block it effectively. I grinned. "Amazing defensive capabilities."

All the energy I had was drained from my constant training and I soon laid out my bedroll. The sky was darkening and I could soon see the little amount of stars. I frowned at that and I willed the light to shine brighter. I slumped back relaxing. I looked at the stars and looked for Zoe's constellation. I grinned as I saw one of the best heroes in the Greek pantheon shine in the skies. I grabbed Tripwire and aimed an arrow at Orion's constellation. I shot the arrow only for it to slowly fall back to the ground. Screw you gravity.

I soon went to bad with a total of twenty five surviving dead Aztec warriors guarding me. Just a few more days in New York and I would be going to Hawaii. Hooray.

_After a good night's rest..._

I slowly opened my eyes to see a giant Hellhound being chased by a small group of skeletons. It looked like the beast was just playing with them because of the monster's goofy expression on its face. Wait a minute. I narrowed my eyes and I it widened with realization. Oh gods. Mrs. O'Leary is being attacked my skeletal minions. I immediately stood up.

"Woah! Guys stop trying to kill her!" I cried out. Everyone paused but Sniffles gave me a confused tilt in the head. "She's my pet. How she got here though, I don't know." I explained which he nodded in understanding. When the Hellgound saw me, she started running towards me and gave me a large lick in the head.

"O-Okay girl! You can stop now." I cried out in glee. When she stopped I started rubbing my face. I then sense someone looking at the monster.

_"Master!"_ she called out. I paused for a second. I soon realized the Aztec lord of the Underworld's other ability in his blessing to speak to monsters from the Underworld. I face palmed at the realization.

**"_Who's the mutt?_" **Fenrir asked me in my head. I sighed. I guess he recovered from last night.

"Look through my memories. Obviously you should know this." I rolled my eyes while Fenrir growled at me.

**"_I was just about to do that." _**he said before I sensed him mentally leaving. I turned my attention back at my pet.

"How'd you get here girl?" I asked curiously. She then pointed towards a direction which I realized was the same as the other monsters that I've encountered yesterday. "Over there?" I asked rhetorically.

_"Yes, something has been luring a lot of monsters to follow it. I wanted to follow the sound too. It sounded as if a billion sirens were singing at once. So beautiful." _Mrs. O'Leary informed him. I started thinking.

"Hmmm...we'll take care of that later. We can't shadow travel you and all these skeletons at once." I decided. Mrs. O'Leary just licked at my face in agreement. I just laughed a true laugh. I actually have a friend from the past. One of the few that stayed loyal. I was quite lucky that he found me while traveling. I then pondered one thing on my mind.

Why were monsters traveling anyway? Something must be attracting them for that to happen. With Mrs. O'Leary, I could easily make her follow the direction but if it was dangerous then I definitely need more transportation to bring my little dead skeleton army with me. Now I would have just summoned more skeletons when I reached the location but I wouldn't want to risk it. There are certain places in the world where it's difficult to summon the dead.

I summoned another fifty skeletons which now equal a good size of seventy five plus Sniffles reanimated Aztec warriors. I decided that we should capture a group of Hellhounds that are also going to the same direction since it would be Hades of a lot easier. When we found a large pack of them I told every one of them to go on a Hellhound. I planned that each Hellhound will be ridden on by three of my warriors which turned out perfectly. They didn't seem to notice us riding on them because they all looked excited to follow the sound.

I wondered why Mrs. O'Leary started noticing me when I found her. I came into conclusion that it was probably because I tamed her.

All of the Hellhounds started running to the location again and I started following with Sniffles behind me on Mrs. O'Leary's back.

_After a LOOOONG time..._

**Artemis POV**

Days passed as we followed the monsters. We had little to no rest depending on the monster's fatigue. We were already crossed half way of the United States when we stopped in what seemed to be Death Valley National Park. We soon stepped in hills of sand just to see a large mass of monsters. Most of them I couldn't recognize. All the new beasts made me nervous and I could tell that hunters and the pack are feeling a sense of dread.

I started narrowing my eyes at the large army and I noticed that most of them are still in a state of daze. I gestured them to move closer to the large army. We were slowly stepping the hot sand and I raised my hand as a signal to pause. We were close to the army and they still don't seem to even acknowledge our presence. Naturally, I would have been annoyed but the large army unnerved me.

I walked towards one of the monsters which looked like dog-monkey hybrid. I waved my hands in front of his face but he seemed to distracted. It's as if he was waiting for something to show up.

I walked back to my group. "It looks look like we'd be safe around them but stay close and don't touch any of them." I commanded the group. They all nodded and decided to stay in the far outer edges. We waited and waited for something to happen. It was really boring as most of the hunters talked to each other and played with the wolves.

When the sun was setting, sand and dust started picking up as if a large wind swept through. I blocked me eyes from the sand but all of it seemed to start creating a large tornado near the mob of monsters. The sand around them started swirling around until I widened my eyes at an extremely powerful godly presence appearing at the center of the sandstorm.

When the sand died down and the dust fading we watched as a large snake appeared replacing the died down storm. The snake was ginormous, it looked as if it could touch the sky and it still had some of his body in the sand. The scales had a sand color to it but its underbelly was colored an onyx black. Its eyes were poison green and I heard the monsters cheer in celebration as if just seeing him made all their wildest dreams come true.

I turned back to see my group gawking at the gargantuan snake. I then heard the venomous voice.

**"Monstersss of every Pantheon! I welcome you for all of you shall join our worthy causssseee! For too long that you have all been ssseen as evil! You've been hunted, destroyed, and imprisssoned but I assure you that we will have revenge! We will overthrow the Pantheons and start a new era where godsss and monstersss rule as EQUALSSSS!" **the snake announced which caused an uproar from the monsters.

**"I, Apophis, god of chaos shall asssssist you. For I have the mossst ferocious of monsssterss from every pantheon at our disssposal but firsssst..." **the monster hissed before looking towards our direction. His menacing glare made most of our hearts skip a beat. **"Capture the ssspieess!"**

Soon all the monsters turned their attention towards our direction. I summoned my bow and shot a flurry of arrows at the enemy. The others soon shot an army of arrows and most of them perfectly hit them turning them into golden monster dust, sand, vanishing into darkness, and all the different ways they die. Lupa and her pack killed off all of the monsters that came close to the hunters.

I saw the snake observing us. Just its stare alone made my hope falter. It's as if it was looking at my very soul. I still had a calm demeanor on the outside and I notched an arrow and aimed it at the one of they eyes of the snake. I let it loose for it to only be blocked by a wall of sand that was instantly summoned.

The snake started slithering towards us. Its eyes narrowed at the sight of two goddesses. It seemed confused until his eyes widened in realization. **"Well, well, well, if it issn't two goddessssess from the two pantheons that didn't join _them_." **Soon a large hand made out of sand grabbed all of us. The sand solidified and gripped us even tighter. We screamed in agony.

**"I heard about a place called Olympussss. I would let all of you leave if you allow ussss to have an audience with the king." **Apophis casually stated as his long body slithered his way towards me.

"I-I will never allow you to touch or even see them." I spat. There's no way in Hades I would give up to that thing.

**"You missssunderssstand goddesssss. I am here to make an offer to Olympussss. I am giving them the chance to ally themssselves to our caussssse. Surely powerful pantheonsss ssssuch as yoursss would sssssurely help usss greatly."**

"Y-You want to make us die! I heard about a chaos snake in our prophecy! You'll make our civilization fall!" I yelled at the snake only for him to nod in understanding. It looked like he was well-informed because he seemed to understand the prophecy.

**"Goddesssss there are other pantheonssss out there. Evil and desspicable they are! I am only here to make them vanish. Definitely not your innocent pantheons. They have done nothing wrong! All I want is ssssafe passage and a talk with your king." **he replied calmly.

"What do you mean other pantheons?" I asked shocked with all the news. My group seemed to stop struggling and looked on with curiosity. The chaos snake chuckled.

**"Cccccertainly you've heard about the Norsssse, Asssstec (Aztec), Egyptian, and thosssse other mythologiesssss." **he replied to us. We all nodded. Then the next words hit all of us hard. **"They are real."**

I heard large gasps and a shocked look from Lupa in her human form. "What! Impossible." the wolf goddess cried out.

**"Oh but they are! All thosssse monssssters down there are from every pantheon. Surely, you would have noticcced that some of them don't look familiar." **he mentioned. I realized that he was right. There's literally evidence around us but I didn't budge. I was still wary about the powerful deity. He seemed to notice this. **"I am an Egyptian god as well and we need as much help as possssible. The pantheonsss are evil. They think of ussss as filth for their own amussssement. Pleasssse, let ussss talk with your leader." **I heard more gasps. I was stunned that I was in the presence of an Egyptian deity but I still didn't budge.

He started looking annoyed. **"Tell ussss or I will be forced to kill off your huntersss!" **That struck me hard. I paused in terror as I saw the deadly, poison green eyes staring at me. I am not letting my hunters die. I started contemplating my choices. The god only asked for an audience with Zeus and safe passage. I turned to the hunters and wolves only to see their pained and shocked expressions. I sighed.

"You will be granted safe passage and an audience under these conditions." I told the chaos god. He nodded for me to move further. "One, you cannot kill or injure anyone of us." The sand colored serpent let all of us go from his sandy grip. "Two, you have to swear on the River Styx that no damage will be done on Olympus." The snake nodded and swore on the river. It seemed like he knew about our mythology since he didn't question us about it. "Lastly, we want to know everything there is about the other pantheons. We need to trust you and the so-called enemies. We want to know what type of side we are on."

**"Very well..." **he smirked before announcing to his army of monsters.

**"My soldiersssssss tomorrow I shall vissit Olympus to hopefully gain some alliesssss!" **he announced and they all cheered.

The chaos god smirked at the determined army. **"Let the Serpent Prophecy officially begin!"**

**OOOOOOHHHHH! What happens next? Well, next chapter is when good old Percy and Mrs. O'Leary travel towards Apophis even though they don't know about that information...yet.**

**Fenrir lost easily because he had a lot of power but he wasn't used to using it. Also, his immortality was lost which was a total bummer for his part. The merging between Fenrir and Percy combined rivaled Typhon buuuuut they haven't mastered it yet.**

**Those hunters will definitely see good old Percy but will they recognize him? I don't know. Just kidding I totally know.**

**After the next chapter, they'll be going to Hawaii!**

**-One Negative**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Rick Riordan related.**

**Chapter 9 is here! **

**I've got nothing to say at the moment so...Enjoy!**

**Identities Revealed**

**Piper POV**

I've been with the Nunnehi for a couple of days now and it is utterly amazing. They've all been really nice to me, even though some of them bowed down as if I was their goddess. It was weird but I told them to act as I was just an ordinary girl which they smiled at me for. My great grandma taught me how to use my new abilities but I'm still a bit rusty with it. Especially invisibility. I can only make certain parts of my body invisible right now and it was slightly awkward for everyone when they notice a floating Piper head with no body.

I've been getting over my boyfriend, Jason, pretty well and I think that Nikwasi is starting to notice. I was grateful for her help and I,even though we've just met, would do anything for her.

I was walking towards my hut until my great grandma showed up, waiting for me. "Hi grandma. What do you need?" I questioned curiously.

"Piper, what do you think of Camp Half-Blood?" she questioned. I stiffened from the question. Even though she said that I could stay until I recovered, I really wouldn't want to see their faces again. It brings up too many bad memories. I just sighed and gave her a truthful answer.

"I-I don't want to go back there. I know I still have friends but the sight of seeing Jason...It's too much to bare." I told her which Nikwasi nodded in understanding before coming towards me. She put one of her hands on my shoulder and gave me a caring smile that I always loved about her. She's so caring that I can't believe that I'm related to her.

"How about going to a new camp?" she asked softly. Her melodic voice was music to my ears.

"Camp Jupiter? It doesn't feel like a home that I would be welcomed in." I told her. She just shook her head slowly.

"That's not what I meant Piper. Other pantheons have heroes too. Ever since they joined together they have a special place for their warriors to train and do their own quests." she explained further. I was shocked at the concept of another camp. A camp filled with heroes from a variety of other gods. There must be a lot of children.

"What's it like?" I asked.

"Well, there are no Olympian children in the camp but you are qualified because of your Cherokee blood. You have siblings in the camp so you shouldn't worry about being all alone. There are some heroes that aren't demigods as well." Wow. Other people that aren't demigods are also heroes. I know I shouldn't be surprised by this but I haven't really seen any other hero than demigods.

I nodded. "Can't I just stay here?"

"Of course but there's just so much we can teach you. I'm only looking after your well being Piper. Their camp offers protection that only our village could only imagine." she persuaded. She's trying really hard to get me to join. I wonder why but I do know one thing. I can't deny my great grandma even though I would really love to be with her.

"I-I'll think about it..." I told her and she smiled before leaving me to contemplate.

**Percy POV**

This little journey is taking a LOOONG time. However, all thanks to the Hellhounds shadow travel, we were able to get to our destination much faster than usual. Plus, it was dark so we could freely use the monster's ability. I soon landed on what seems to be Death Valley National Park. I don't know why a group of monsters would like to go to a place like this but I'd think about that later. We've got a little mystery to solve.

I noticed different groups of monsters also traveling here. Some of them came from a bunch of different pantheons. Well, this is interesting. I told Mrs. O'Leary to follow and she obeyed. her giant leaps made it relatively easy to catch up. We hid in a small patch of grass and scanned any threats. My small skeletal army jumped off of their mounts and also hid their presence, copying me. I scanned the area. A rather large army was spotted resting in the different sand hills in the area.

Usually, every pantheon would notice all of these monsters gathered like a giant flare soaring through the skies during the middle of the night but it seems like something is blocking them from learning about such a large presence. All of the monsters seemed to surround what seems to be moving sand. Wait a minute. Moving sand? I narrowed my eyes a bit and walked closer for a better view. I then saw a head, a black underbelly, and those deadly eyes that could strike fear into the hearts of men. Oh gods, that's a giant snake. Probably the one attracting all of these beasts. His presence is so powerful that I could literally feel, taste, and hear the pure disorder that's dispelling from his body.

I shook my head out of my trance. I looked through the rest of the area to see a small campfire at the edge of their giant army. I told my skeletons to follow and we sneaked our way past the attention of the monstrosities. The crunching sound of the sand could be heard but they all didn't bother to look since most of the monsters are looking at the serpent in awe. I silently grunted. Air Head is better than that thing.

I passed a few of the sandy hills and covered my eyes with my arms to block the moving sand from reaching contact with my eyes. The skeletons don't seem to be bothered by it though. Lucky.

I sighed as I tiptoed my way to a giant sand hill that had the burning light source from. I tried my best to be silent and climbed the sand dune.

When we reached the desired location I raised my hand signaling for them to stop and I took a peak at the little camp. I widened my eyes and my jaws dropped. How the Hades did the Hunters of Artemis and Lupa's pack get here?

Great, this is more difficult than I thought. Of course, the difficulty just increased exponentially when the sounds of clanking bones and armor reached the ears of the hunters and wolves. Crap.

They all stood up with bows and fangs ready. I raised my hands in surrender. Sniffles and Mrs.O'Leary however, drew their own fangs and weapons.

Lupa soon recognized me. Well, the human me that she met when Fenrir took control of my body. The only difference was the change from my eyes. It turns out that when Fenrir takes control my sea green swirls are switched to a radiant golden vortex. It's pretty cool if you ask me because now people I know can tell who's who.

"Stop! It's the wolf that escaped our grasp." the wolf goddess exclaimed. I scanned the room to look at all of the shocked and surprised faces. Everyone still had their bows on me though. Fenrir why did you have to be so mean to them...

**"_I did what I had to do._"**

Okay, suuuure. I sighed. I was still curious on why they were here though. The Romans and Greeks don't even know about the other pantheons and they shouldn't. It would cause massive chaos and widespread panic. The first thing on my mind would be Loki laughing at the scene with Ra sitting besides him eating popcorn. I put that thought on the back of my mind.

"I wish you no harm!" I blurted out. Lupa and Artemis seemed to be inspecting me while the rest glared. My own group just had their weapons ready, waiting for my command to strike.

"How would we know that you're telling the truth?" Artemis questioned suspiciously. Her bow was literally pointing at my head.

Okay, decision time. I could just play the wildcard and be like 'Hey! I'm Percy Jackson, the guy you all betrayed!' or I lie and wing it. I really have no way out of this. Of course, I decided the first option since I didn't think of any good excuses.

"A-Artemis, I am um...Percy?" I told her uncertainly. Everyone went wide-eyed with EXTREME shock. The entire place was in such an uproar that I could not believe that the giant snake didn't hear us. I took glances back at the monster camp just in case. I sighed and I can literally hear Fenrir laughing at my predicament. Sometimes I really hate that wolf.

Everyone started asking questions in fast motion. I could tell Thalia was ready to electrocute me. Even though I am pretty sure I could overpower her, every sane man knows to stay away from a woman's wrath, especially Thalia's. Artemis' face was a mixture of shock, rage, and...joy? Probably happy that she finally caught her prey.

She raised her hand to quiet down the crowd. "How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Everyone stopped and looked at me suspiciously.

I just smirked. It's really easy for you to prove that you're telling the truth in their pantheon.

"I swear on the River Styx that I am Perseus Jackson, former son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus." I exclaimed. I heard thunder rumbling in the sky. See? So easy.

Soon Thalia shot up from her place and her spear crackled with electricity. Should I show my powers? Nah. I instantly popped up and summoned Riptide. Her spear went into contact with my blade and the surge of electrical power reached my skin. I flinched but my ability with Sobek's blessing helped a lot. When our weapons lost contact I was the first one to thrust my blade and she summoned her shield and blocked it.

"I'm going to kill you Kelp Head! Why did you hide from us?" she yelled. I just shrugged it off and focused on the battle.

I could tell from the background that the hunters are cheering me on. It was loud and I was mildly surprised that the monsters still couldn't hear us. I sighed and I twirled around and slashed with my sword. She instantly backed away and slammed the front of the shield at my chest. I stepped back but I recovered fast enough to surprise her.

"ANSWER ME!" she yelled out even further.

"Ummm...because I was banished?" I told her uncertainly. I heard a few grunts and snickers. Well, it was pretty obvious why.

I started to retaliate with more force. My blade reaching contact with her shield and spear. I dove under her and gave her an uppercut which made contact with a part of her wrist. She dropped her shield only for her to summon lightning from her spear to strike me. I blocked it with my blade but I fell back a bit.

I charged at her and tried to disarm her. I did something reckless and touched the pole and tugged it out of her hand. The crackling electricity only gave me minimum damage and I threw it out. Everyone looked at me with awe but that changed when She quickly grabbed her bow and sent a flurry of arrows. I couldn't get close to her with all of her grace and agility. Her bow really didn't help the situation either.

I sighed and capped Riptide. This surprised the cheering crowd and the two goddesses. I touched my pendant which soon glowed yellow. Everyone paused and watched in amazement and wonder. Soon a bow was in my hand. I scanned the room only to see them gape. I smirked at their stunned expressions.

Thalia recovered and laughed. "Really Kelp Head? You're a TERRIBLE archer. You can't win with that."

"You'd be surprised." I muttered and she heard it. She gave me a confused look.

With speed rivaling the hunters, I sent a flurry of perfectly aimed arrows at her which bewildered her before she regained her composure and started dodging. I used Yum Kaax and Saja's blessings to dodge her own arrows.

I soon sent an army of arrows towards her. My large amount of projectiles were so perfectly placed that she couldn't escape if she moved away. She yelped before an equal amount of silver arrows were shot, perfectly hitting each one of my Celestial Bronze arrows.

"Enough Thalia!" Artemis yelled at her lieutenant. She stopped and slowly walked back to her side. "Okay Perseus, obviously you're here since Lady Styx hasn't punished or claimed you yet."

I nodded and she spoke further. "However, you are needed in Olympus for interrogation." she smirked smugly.

"Yeah...about that. I think this is a bad time with that giant army and creepy snake over there." I pointed at the large mass of monsters. She just looked at the direction I was pointing before turning her attention towards me. I could see her piercing silver eyes make contact with my crimson red ones.

"They are our allies Perseus. You don't need to worry." she told me with a monotone voice. I was momentarily stunned from her statement. ALLIES! OH HADES NO!

**"_Don't be too loud._"** Fenrir moaned. I just ignored the voice in my head.

There's no way that the Olympians aligned themselves with them. "I-Impossible...THEY'RE EVIL!" I screamed. They all looked a bit startled from my outburst before glaring at me.

"How would you know?" one of the hunters screamed.

Crap. Should I tell the truth? Let's just give her some of the truth. I mean, we're technically not lying. Right? You know what screw it.

"There's A LOT of monsters over there. You guys are supposed to KILL monsters." I told them. They all looked nervous at my statement. One of the braver hunters just snarled at me.

"We've seen you turn into a wolf, you're a monster too!" she spat and to everyone's surprise I just shrugged.

"Probably." I replied casually. I leaned closer to the hunter with my blood red eyes staring right at her frightened face. "However, I have a small army of approximately seventy five skeletal Aztec warriors with a giant Hellhound for aid so if you guys want to survive this then I suggest you kill me later."

It seems like I keep surprising them today judging by their faces. I scanned every single one of them. Most looked like they want to rip me to shreds, Artemis seemed to be contemplating my words, and Lupa seemed to be staring at me with a questioning gaze. Probably trying to figure out if this is the same wolf from last time. It is, well, if Fenrir takes control. I'll probably explain it all later.

"They'll destroy Olympus!" I told them.

"Impossible! He swore on the River Styx." Lupa replied.

"He's IMMORTAL and a god so he'll take his chances." I retaliated. Again, they were all looking at each other as if having a silent conversation. I just rolled my eyes and waited.

"What about the other pantheons? He said they were evil!" one of them asked.

"Well, I've met them and they're all pretty cool." I casually told them and they went wide-eyed.

"How do we know you're not a spy?" Artemis questioned. "You could be evil and might want revenge."

"I do want revenge but saving the world is way more important." I told them truthfully. Some snarled at me while Thalia just grinned.

"Same old Kelp Head, always trying to be the hero. I don't know about you guys but I'll be helping him." the daughter of Zeus said. They just gaped in even more shock. Mostly the newer hunters that I haven't seen before.

Artemis sighed. "Let's say they are evil, how are we going to stop them from marching into Olympus?"

I smiled. "Easy. We got ourselves a good amount. About a hundred of us versus fifty thousand of them. Sounds fair if you ask me." They all looked at me skeptically. I moaned. "We have TWO goddesses, a pack of wolves, a group of hunters, a small army of skeletons, and a giant Hellhound. Besides, I'm going to ask Fenrir about adding in some extra back-up."

"Fenrir?" Lupa asked.

"Uhh...we sort of share one body and we take turns using it. It's pretty hard to explain but the guy you chained and captured earlier that took our your group was that guy." I explained. Lupa looked intrigued while everyone else looked confused. Figures.

"I'll explain it all later." I said. They just nodded.

"When do we attack?" the wolf goddess asked.

I smiled. "When I get Fenrir to contact some help."

**Loki POV**

This...is...so..BORING.

I sighed as I turned the last of Camp Jupiter's buildings into cheese. Don't get me wrong, I love turning buildings into nice edibles and stuff but I need something new. Something other than silly, mindless jokes. Something like violent destruction and disorder to calm my boredom.

Then something surprising happened. Something that I thought would never happen twice in my entire life. Sure, the first one was recent but I would've never figured that it would happen again. Well, not this fast. I am an adorable dad after all and the best father in the world! Well, now I was downright shocked that it happened in just a few days.

Yes that's right. You know what I'm talking about. Fenrir prayed for help to me again. HOLY ODIN! I NEVER EXPECTED TO COMMUNICATE TO HIM FOR ANOTHER CENTURY AT LEAST. Well, unpredictability runs in the family.

**"_Uhh..hey dad, we need some...h-h-heeeaaalll...w-we need heaaa...h-heel..._"**

There was a moment of silence as I try to translate what he's trying to say...

I'm guessing he needs help. His pride is stopping him though. He must be ashamed that he needs my help TWICE. HA! Can't wait to tease him about it later.

Well, the problem must be pretty bad for Fenrir to call so I'm just going to call a few more of my peeps for a little fun. No, not the type of 'fun' some of you guys are thinking. Jeez people.

I left Camp Jupiter and went to a random isolated forest and I started radiating a golden aura. It's something that Quetzy or what some people call Air Head use to communicate with the other pantheons. Pretty cool if I say so myself. I closed my eyes in concentration. I tried to relay the message to any of the available gods. I hoped my message went out right. I'm not really good with this stuff.

I opened my eyes to see several presences around me. I grinned maniacally at them. We got the beautiful and deadly Freya. We got Houyi. To be honest, I don't like the guy. He's too goody goody for my taste. The last one to show up is oddly Amaterasu. Why she's here, I don't know. The Japanese Pantheon are very quiet for my liking.

"What do you need Loki?" Freya asked with a bored tone. I could tell she was bored with those tired eyes and slumped shoulders. It was pretty obvious but she's still GORGEOUS nonetheless.

"Yes, please explain lord Loki." a melodic, soft voice sang. Well, it was mostly talking but the voice was amazing that it sounded like she was singing. Yeah, Amaterasu, goddess of the sun. Silky black hair, perfect skin, tall, and beautiful. Yeah, that's all I know about her.

Then we got Houyi, the goody goody that aids man kind. Disgusting. The guy's almost like the Greek's Hercules except for the fact that this guy's actually GOOD and not a jerk. I like Hercules better. It's very funny watching the guy make a mockery out of himself. The difference was Houyi was banished and then lost his immortality, only for him to get it back again. Weird. There are a lot of versions to his story but hey whatever.

"You guys wouldn't believe this! Fenrir asked for my help twice! TWICE!" I told them all. They all moaned.

"Is that it? Just to tell us that your son asked you for help?" Houyi asked with disbelief.

"Of course not! It's just that he rarely asks and I figured that it must be big. Especially if he asked twice." I told them and they changed their expressions instantly. Well, I hooked 'em in. That's good.

"I'm probably going to need assistance." I explained.

"We can't interfere with what he's currently doing." Amaterasu reminded. I gave her a flashing smile and she just rolled her eyes. I could tell she loves me. They always do.

"Well, I am a trickster god and we all know tricksters aren't bound by silly rules. I could sneak you in by my care and the rules won't touch you." I said nonchalantly. They all looked at me as if I was crazy. Well, I kind of am. I'm still sane, just not normal though.

The first one to speak was the love goddess.

"Well, let's get to it! It should be fun and I would love to see that handsome young man again!" Freya winked before flashing in her own armor.

"I would love to see some action again." Houyi muttered before summoning his GIGANTIC bow. Amaterasu just nodded.

"Ladies and gents! It's time to have some fun!" I cried out in excitement before snapping my fingers, instantly transporting us into a very sandy area. Well, if Fenrir mentioned this I would've brought my camera.

I noticed a bunch of startled hunters and wolves. Wait a minute...Artemis is here...

OH CRAAAP!

The Greek goddess narrowed her eyes at me before her jaws dropped. "I remember you! You're the one that shot the love arrows!" the maiden goddess snarled with realization. All the hunters' eyes widened and instantly shot a few projectiles towards my direction.

Of course, being the goody goody Houyi is, decided to block each of the flying arrows with one of his giant golden arrows of his. I mean seriously. Those arrows are HUGE. I can officially understand how he killed nine sun-birds with it. If you guys don't know this well he was hired to make the ten 'suns' in his pantheon to start doing their regular routine. Well, let's just say a few bad things happened and BAM we lost nine suns. Pretty cool.

"Who are all of you?" Lupa growled.

"Relax! We are your back up!" I beamed with mischief and pride. "Three super powerful deities currently protected from the ancient rules by one trickster god!" The three other gods rolled their eyes at the statement. Well sorry for trying to help a son out. Trying to get a few brownie points here...

They all looked awed at our presence and I could see Artemis looking at Percy/Fenrir. He just shrugged as if this was a regular thing. I snickered at their reactions.

I looked over to see a powerful army. How they haven't noticed a bunch of gods' presence and the loud noise we are officially making, I do not know.

"Let's start!" Freya exclaimed as she winked at Percy. I chuckled as Percy failed to contain a blush. I downright laughed at Artemis' reaction to all of this but of course she didn't say anything,

"Alright! Sniffles you lead the skeletons to distract the little army with Houyi. Our element of surprise should be good enough to give us a small advantage." Percy exclaimed. "The hunters and the pack, go do whatever you want. I really don't have authority over you guys." Percy told the group. They all grinned sadistically before they followed an advancing skeleton army. "The rest of us will go after the real threat. Apophis."

I grinned at the prospect of fighting a chaos god. I'm a big fan of their domain.

We soon set to work as large skeletal soldiers started charging at a confused monster army. When they soon realized what they were doing it was already too late as they battered through them all. I snickered before I started running towards a large group of angry beasts. I saw Amaterasu completely blinding any monster that dares come near her. She then intensified it to the point at just staring at her would kill you.

I quickly summoned some sunglasses for protection and I sent a small wave of godly energy at the ones that I was facing. They all soon turned into a variety of dusts, shadows, and all those things that happen when they die.

I turned my attention towards the others. Percy was massacring any monster that even gets close with Wildfire and Riptide. I saw Houyi and Sniffles leading a charge with the skeletons and Freya charming most of the monsters before viciously shredding them into nothingness. Without their help this would all of been useless. I sighed with happiness at my job. I love the perks of a trickster god.

Apophis soon started attacking the wolves and hunters with waves of chaotic sandstorms. I could see random silver arrows flying out of a giant dust cloud and giant sand hands slamming into a few unfortunate hunters.

I jumped up and flew straight towards the chaos serpent, only to be knocked out a vine made out of stone and sand. Well, that hurts. The chaotic sand soon came after me again but I was ready vanished when it tried to crush me with its tentacles. I soon reappeared behind it and send a blast of energy, destroying it.

I then looked behind me to see three more of them forming. I see large sand tornadoes currently demolishing the skeletal army and a certain sun goddess trying to keep it under control.

I then looked behind me to see the chaos serpent making clones of himself out of sand, dust, dirt, and stone. All of the clones soon started lunging towards the hunters and the wolves while the real one turned towards me. His venomous hiss made me flinch.

**"Ahhh yessssss, the trickster god. You would have made a fine ally but it sseeemsss fate had a different idea on the matter."**

I just shrugged. I smiled a maniacal smile. "Cool." I laughed as I saw the snake look at me confused before lunging forward. I vanished and reappeared behind him and sent a force of godly energy, only to be blocked by a wall of sand.

I was about to send another wave of attacks but a dust vortex sucked me in and battered the daylights out of me. It soon spit me out towards a clone of Apophis and ate me.

It was really dark as I felt different specks of sand around my body constantly move. Well, this sucks.

**Percy POV**

I ran towards what I think was a Kapre from the Philippine Pantheon and stabbed it. The monster looked almost like Big Foot. Probably the thing that started the entire myth in the first place.

I turned to see a bunch of serpopards coming after me but I quickly slashed them with Riptide. I soon turned the flames on Wildfire into Greek fire and started lighting a bunch of Mangkukulams, Creosphinxes, Hellhounds, Wargs, and Mambabarang, which is a caster that uses magical insects to attack their enemies.

I sent flashes of light towards the enemy, blinding them while my giant Hellhound devoured them.

I soon ran towards my seemingly small army of skeletons. The crazy sand attacks that Apophis is using is causing a lot of trouble for our small band of warriors. We were already separated from the wolves and hunters and they seem to be having a Hades a lot more trouble then we are since they're literally facing the chaos snake. I soon saw some Aztec creatures coming towards us.

Fenrir told me to use my brain more which I did and I could easily identify any monster in the army. I spotted a Quinametzin Giant from the Aztec Pantheon coming towards slowly. The sand isn't helping the giant support its weight and it gave me a small advantage. These things maybe slow but they're powerful, even rivaling the strengths of Hercules. The giant used his massive fists and slammed it at me but I dodged and sent Greek flames, momentarily losing his attention. I quickly used Riptide to slice at his foot, making him fall. I then turned my attention towards what seemed like a small dozen of Aztec warriors trying to protect themselves.

I soon summoned more but it was rather difficult. The environment couldn't support it like stone cold dirt would. I still went on with it and I felt pain surge through my gut. I opened my eyes to see fifty Aztec warriors joining the fray.

I sighed as I looked at the entire scene. I looked towards Apophis' direction just to see one of the sand snake clones explode leaving nothing but a sand covered Loki. He still had a sadistic grin and floated towards Apophis with speed.

I decided to aid him and I changed my weapon into a giant crystal hammer, Onslaught, and slammed the weapon at the enemies in front of me. It easily gave me a quick entrance towards the chaos snake. I lunged at the enemy only to see a giant wall appear. Luckily, my hammer broke the obstacle as if it was nothing and I came charging through.

I saw the hunters currently removing the last of the sand clones and Artemis sending out large amounts of projectiles that it looked like it was raining arrows. I smiled and I came forward to help Loki.

Loki was sending out godly energy at the snake but he seemed to block all of them with walls of sand. He soon created pillars of sand that buried several of the attacking wolves, slowly suffocating them to death. I winced when I saw the scene. So many allies dying.

I slammed my hammer at one of the pillars hoping to see a lively wolf but all I found was a lifeless body. Dang it.

I turned my attention towards the chaos snake and I charged.

**Loki POV**

I kept blasting Apophis but he always seem to create a wall of sand while fighting something else. It's like he has his own invisible bodyguards. Everytime I get close to see him I get slapped a hand or vine made out of sand. It's irritating but entertaining. Ha ha.

I floated above to spectate the scene. There's at least a dozen hunters and twenty wolves left. I then turned to see about fifty skeletons completely decimating their opposition slowly reaching the hunters. Houyi, Freya, and Amaterasu trying to reach the chaos snake. I also noticed Percy trying to break his sand defenses with Onslaught which is slightly failing.

This isn't going well.

**Well done with the first part of the battle. Hooray!**

**We'll see more of Piper later. I assure you all.**

**Okay, a lot of you are like HAREM and then some of you are like PercyxArtemis. Then a LARGE AMOUNT OF YOU want PercyxPiper. Yeah...I'm confused on what you guys want. Ha ha.**

**-One Negative**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Percy Jackson or Rick Riordan related. I think that's pretty obvious right now.**

**To be honest, I didn't think that I'd get these many people reading my story and it made me feel all happy inside. Well, enough of my thanks for the support and stuff.**

** Some news for all of you! I got a bunch of people requesting what pairings they want and stuff so I'm probably just going to announce that Percy will have his moments with everyone that you guys requested for the pairings and we'll see how it goes from there.**

***APOLOGIES * Soooooo sorry for not updating for NEARLY a week. I know what it feels like waiting for a fanfiction to update and I feel all your pain. Again, sorry!**

**Snake Guts Exploded on our Faces**

**Loki POV**

Well, to say that we're pretty screwed is an understatement. The amount of monsters that are still left after six godly beings, a blessed champion, a pack of wolves, a small army of skeletal minions, a giant Hellhound, and the hunters of Artemis is still pretty high. Like EXTREMELY high. So high that I don't think my son with his locked potential being released would still be high enough. Yeah...

We got like a hundred of us against the remaining forty thousand and I could tell that those were the monsters that just recently joined him. Who KNOWS where the others are. Probably around the world.

Maybe some of them are busy snacking on the edible New Rome that I created as we speak. I chuckled at the thought. I soon turned my attention to the battle at hand.

I just watched as Percy's Onslaught try to breach the unstoppable sand defense of the MIGHTY Apophis. I'm still a big fan of his domain despite all that's been happening here.

I sent another wave of godly energy which was useless because a giant sand wall just appeared before it even touched the chaos snake. WHY ARE ALL THE VILLAINS OVERPOWERED? This guy doesn't even notice all the all powerful attacks I'm sending him. His eyes even LOOK bored. What's up with that? Yeah he's the definition of overpowered.

I closed in on a large mob of monsters that are currently chasing away our little numbers of skeletons. I then took a glance and I saw Sniffles still leading their charge. Seriously, how did he survive all THIS. Like c'mon there's such a small chance of him to survive. Well, then again he did survive some jotnar and an enraged Fenrir.

I smacked my forehead. What? It's fun smacking foreheads and it helps me focus. Don't judge. Okay back to business Loki! Seriously, I'm surprised not a single monster came after me when I was busy thinking about some useless stuff like pancakes. I shook my head and went after Apophis.

I summoned a long golden staff and charged in. Waves of sand came after me but I blasted them while charging. Soon sand vines tried to grab my legs and I blasted them with godly energy. I smiled sadistically as I get closer to Apophis. The snake seemed to notice this and turned to face me. His eyes changed from an expressionless demeanor to hunger and amusement.

He lunged forward and I slammed my staff at his head but it didn't bother him at all and sand covered my entire body. He then gave me a powerful headbutt and bit my leg. I felt pain coursing through my ENTIRE body and he threw me towards my godly allies.

I slammed into the sand. Ouch. That hurt. I was a bit tired but with godly stamina, anything is possible. I looked up to see a concerned Amaterasu. YES! I knew she loved me. They always do. I gave her a pained flashing smile and she just rolled her eyes. She started using some wacko godly magic and healed most of my injuries. However, the wound that Apophis' bite gave me didn't heal at all even with Amaterasu's full strength. It was strange and it definitely won't help us in the fight.

I used my golden staff as a walking stick and charged again. All the monsters that came forward to challenge me just exploded as I sent some of divine energy at their faces. It's raining guts! Yumm...

Just kidding. I don't drink blood. It's gross. I was closing in on Apophis again but this time his eyes turned towards me again. He looked at me with hunger as if I was feast that he didn't finish. I gulped but I still showed a maniacal smile. He summoned sand pillars to try and drown me with sand but I pulsed tons of energy around my body and kept coming. I gave my staff powerful energy and slammed it at the giant walls that formed and I jumped only to be grabbed by a hand made out of sand.

I struggled for a while until I started glowing. I erupted in a blast of pure gold power which easily destroyed the hand. I soon landed at the soft sand but I winced when my wounded leg touched the ground. The pain was so, well, painful. Like I was bathing in a tub filled with lava while being devoured by wargs. I bet Pele wouldn't mind the lava part though. She loves those types of things.

I grinned maniacally as I sent another force of diving blasts but sand shields erupted from the ground blocking each and every single thing that comes near him. I decided to run and even though I'm damaged I can still run like an athlete. You gotta' stay fit for the ladies. Although, the pain in my leg didn't help. Walls started erupting from the ground but I just kept charging while hitting each one with my giant stick or staff, whatever you want to call it.

I twirled my staff around and summoned a golden shield when a beam of stone and dirt was shot at my direction. When it stopped I advanced forward and when Apophis noticed me, he soon created large sand versions of himself. I sighed as I slashed at one then dodged another. I soon turned punched one of those things in the face with enhanced strength and it exploded in my face. The other sand snakes lunged forward.

I smiled a maniacal smile and I kicked one and hit the other with my golden stick. Each one dissolved into nothing and soon the last were shot down by my magical range attacks. This will totally earn me some brownie points with my son.

I ran forward like a madman and I literally broke Apophis' perfect sand defense. It was amazing! I laughed like and idiot and pushed away the last of the defensive sand and I lunged forward only to stop. I looked under me and I saw my body slowly being flooded by sand. This can't be good.

My entire body was covered and the only thing visible was my head. I gulped as my entire body was moved up until I was face to face with the chaos god. To be honest, I was scared. Like REALLY scared. Still, I can't help but smile maniacally. Be happy till the end!

"Well this is it huh?" I asked the Egyptian god. "So much for brownie points."

He just smirked,** "Ssssssso sssad that the mighty Loki will fall thisss day!" **he laughed before opening his large mouth and swallowed me whole.

**Artemis POV**

This is bad. Our small group are always on the defensive as we try to protect ourselves by waves of monsters, sand, and the Egyptian god. Our numbers are dwindling rapidly and all I could do is watch as fellow hunters and wolves fall. I took a glance to see the other group. They seem to be having the same troubles but I looked back when I saw one of our godly allies get eaten whole.

Even with four powerful allies from different pantheons we still couldn't beat them. I thought we had a small chance but my hope is literally invisible. For every god or goddess we lose will make our chances of survival drop down to a critical low. We're even lucky we have five deities left.

Still, I can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that Perseus is here. PERSEUS! The _male _our hunt was hunting for three years. He's certainly earned our respect for evading us for that long but it might've been the other pantheons that protected him from our tracks. I mean it's understandable that _he _has caught the attention of other gods from other mythologies and when we kicked him out, we only made the others happy. Yep, time to take a demigod that would make a great ally to anyone.

Anger surged through my body as I sent armies of arrows, each one piercing a giant enemy wolf. They aren't werewolves that's for sure but they're definitely the size of one. I don't know how I got angry. Just the thought of Perseus joining the other pantheons gave me a boost of energy which was strange. I shrugged the thought off. I'll have to think on that later, we got a bunch of enemies to kill.

I sent a silver arrow flying and pierced through a weird Big Foot monster and I stabbed a weird monkey-dog hybrid with a dagger before it could attack me. Seriously, if these are the monsters of just a FEW pantheons I would hate to see the others. I shot arrow after arrow at every enemy until all the ground was covered with monster dust and guts.

I looked around and I saw roughly about three hundred more coming towards us. I frowned at the sight. "Girls, we have to join up with the others. It's the only chance we have of surviving this." I told them and they all didn't even bother arguing and nodded. I waved at them to follow and we dashed through some interfering monsters to join up with a Hellhound, some deities, and some skeletal Aztec minions.

I jumped on top of a Hellhound and shot flurries of projectiles at the monsters blocking our path. Lupa's pack soon charged forward and took out the remaining ones and when we finally reached our destination, we joined up in the skeletal ranks. I noticed one of the gods, which had a GIGANTIC bow, send out a supercharged golden arrow and it immediately exploded a large portion of the incoming threats.

I heard him mutter one word throughout this entire fight. "Fun."

I then saw the two females and I smiled at them. Two powerful women just like them are hard to come by and here they are blinding and slashing monsters left and right. Everyone's here except the god that shot the love arrows and...Perseus! Oh he's definitely not going to die without explaining himself first. Not on my watch!

I looked around, searching for the demigod only to see him trying to break through the sand defenses near Apophis. We were too far to help but it was still visible to see that his attempts are failing. He needed backup and I'm guessing these guys are trying to reach them.

"What's the plan?" Lupa asked them.

"Try to reach and help Percy. We take out Apophis then the monsters will start running away." the man with the giant bow said. I nodded at his logic and we sent arrows at the enemy.

I saw a skeleton with a club and the two female deities leading the charge towards the former son of Poseidon. A giant Hellhound soon jumped over me and grabbed one of those dark-hooded figures and ran away, probably devouring the monster. I soon saw some giants, wearing things that cave-men would wear coming towards us.

The man with the giant bow lazily sent one of his arrows towards them and it instantly killed the group. He sighed as he quickly sent a series of them in a straight line, easily making us a path.

"Alright guys, let's go before they start blocking the newly created path I made." the giant bow man said. I just glared at the _male _and we sprinted towards Perseus. The remaining skeletons with shields covered our movements while the hunters protected anything that interfered. I only saw one of the deities which is a beautiful women with armor and weapons. I searched through the crowd to search for the other one and when I spotted her she was alone against an army of monsters.

I was worried until I saw her body turn into a giant blinding light and instantly vaporized the offending monsters that saw her. I was amazed at the spectacle and slightly surprised that my eyes didn't get burned from the light. I just shook my head and ran towards Perseus' direction.

When we finally reached him, we saw Apophis currently trying to suck him in with a sand vortex but he seemed to be using his wings to try to fly away from it. Wait a minute...WINGS?! Ohhh...I'm definitely going to talk to the demigod after this.

He's struggling, trying to reach the snake with the sand keeping the distance between him and his hammer. When did he get a hammer? I thought for a while before I decided to shrug it off for later and I started shooting arrows at Apophis, only for it to be blocked by sand shields that keep forming. I shot more out of frustration and it still did nothing. I saw the armored female show up with a spear and a sword destroying the sand defenses with ease.

How? The sand should've stopped regular weapons. I decided to ponder this until I narrowed my eyes at the female's weapons. They were glowing yellow and I soon figured out the problem. I decided to imbue my arrows with more godly energy and when I shot the projectile, it instantly blew the entire sand defenses that Perseus was trying to reach. I smiled smugly before shooting even more.

Perseus smiled at me before we joined up and charged against the enemy. With a perfect melee and range combination, we instantly destroyed his last sand defenses and reached the chaos snake.

He soon turned towards our attention and his eyes showed shock and anger. He sent a few sand hands after us but his crystal hammer showed no mercy and obliterated it instantly. More waves of sand tried to drown us but I saw the giant bow archer guy shooting his giant, golden arrows at it so we can reach the enemy. Perseus then lunged his weapon at the snake.

When his giant hammer touched the scales of the snake, I was extremely shocked when the scales cracked. I could tell that Apophis flinched from the pain and he tried to drown us with sand again. I sent a divine imbued arrow at the sand, instantly stopping it.

Perseus kept slamming his arrows at the scales and every time he did it, large waves of energy were released and the scales cracked and came off, showing an even softer layer. My eyes widened even more when the hammer shifted its shape into a blue-steel sword and started slicing him like it was butter.

This time the snake's anger increased dramatically. **"I am IMMORTAL demigod! You cannot kill me! I'm too powerful for a sword like that to do major damage!" **he yelled before lunging forward.

I then saw a female appear in front of us and charged at the snake. The chaos god opened his mouth and ate the goddess. It was the one that created dangerous light that kills enemies just by looking at her.

I flinched at the sight. We lost a perfectly good female.

**"Ha ha! You lost another god. You will all DIE!" **he screamed with confidence. My rage increased and I also saw Perseus look mad. Now something weird happened and I could sense a power increase over the demigod's body.

Uh oh.

**Percy POV**

I stared slowly as Amaterasu was being swallowed whole when she tried to protect us. I started letting everything that happened sink into my head. No...I can't let anymore die from my mistakes. NO!

**"_Demigod calm down! It's not yo-_" **Fenrir tried to to reason but was quickly interrupted.

"_No FENRIR! This is my fault...This is...I already lost too much._" I thought as I felt my environment swirl out of control. I took at the scene and I saw the winds going chaotic and turning into tornadoes while collecting sand, giant wild vines sprouting out of the ground, the light around me seem to bend to my will even though I wasn't trying, and my entire body was trembling as if trying to move.

**"_Pele's blessing activated demigod. Anger can supercharge your abilities to the fullest. Like a temporary state where all of your abilities are instantly mastered. Demigod, control your anger and focus it on Apophis._" **the wolf in my head instructed. I focused and looked at the chaos snake with rage. I could sense a small bit of shock and fear from him and I lunged forward.

I quickly used the wild vines to tie him down and I summoned Wildfire to dual wield with my other sword, Onslaught. I set the sword ablaze and was hoping for Greek fire but instead it turned pure black. I looked at it with wonder but I shrugged it off and looked at the chaos snake. He used his chaotic sand manipulation to quickly push everyone away. I used my wings to fly up and flew towards him with blinding speed. I slashed at him with both Wildfire and Onslaught. Each one creating large gashes on his tough skin.

I soon sent an armada of Greek fireballs towards me and he tried to block all of them but some of them reached his wounded skin. He tried to send sand tornadoes at me but I countered with my own tornadoes.

He lunged at me but I was ready and blinded him with an intense light. He was stunned for a few seconds which I took the opportunity to use my strengthened vines to trap his mouth shut. I then activated Saja's super speed and used Onslaught to slash at him, creating thousands of wounds in seconds.

I looked at him and saw a mixture of golden blood and sand pouring out of him. His face still focused on me with complete hatred. He sliced the vine trapping his mouth with a few sharp stones.

**"You think this is over DEMIGOD! I'm only one out of the many generals in my master's army! I'm just a pawn for him to use." **he laughed maniacally. I looked at him as if he's crazy. This guy's just a pawn? He's not the boss? What threat is this? He seemed to notice my confusion and smirked. **"Other powerful gods have joined my master's side demigod. I was only in charge of creating a large force of monsterssssss."**

Everyone looked at him stunned. So much useful information were being blurted out of his mouth that it wasn't even funny. The snake took this opportunity and tried to lunge forward and swallow me whole. I was still stunned to even move away in time even though my brain was telling me 'MOVE PERCY MOVE!'

As soon as he was about to bite me he slowed down. His eyes looked shocked as I saw his black underbelly glow a yellow light. **"No...it can't be. They're supposed to be dea-"** his sentence was quickly stopped as his entire body glowed a powerful light.

My eyes widened as he exploded, leaving golden sand and blood everywhere. I was the closest to him so a lot of golden blood covered my entire body. I noticed Fenrir in my head laugh. Seriously Fenrir? Even in a life or death situation he does that. Great. I took a glance around me and I saw Artemis with almost as much gold on her that it replaced her silver color. I just chuckled at that.

I saw Freya, Houyi, Sniffles, and Mrs. O'Leary also covered with gold. I laughed even louder from that. I started cheering with Wildfire being lifted up to the sky and everyone copied my actions. The monsters paused as they tried to process what happened to their master.

Soon all the monsters panicked and ran away from us. We quickly made quick work of the struggling enemies but most of them escaped. I sighed as we looked at the carnage. All the sand in a fifty mile radius was covered with monster guts. I turned towards Houyi who was standing besides me. "What are the casualties?" I asked. I winced as I waited for death count.

Houyi looked sympathetic before saying, "We lost ten hunters, twenty two wolves, and sixty three skeletons." Houyi informed. I nodded grimly. So much death...

I heard footsteps this way and I saw Artemis coming towards our direction. I looked at her curiously when I noticed the worried expression on her face.

"What is it Lady Artemis?" I questioned. She turned her head and didn't even look at me.

"W-We found something in the remains of the snake's body. I suggest you should follow us." she muttered quietly. We all nodded as we walked to our desired location. Artemis looked distraught. I wonder what happened for a man hating goddess to be like this. Must be pretty bad.

When we reached the location and I narrowed my eyes. I saw two bodies laying there. One of a woman and another of a man. They looked awfully familiar...wait a minute!

Realization struck me hard as I ran towards them. Houyi followed and we reached them. The Chinese god looked at me sadly before saying the words that hit me and Fenrir hard.

"Amaterasu's unconscious but the hunters will heal her. She'll recover later with time but Loki's body is beyond repair." he told us and I heard Fenrir's laugh from the snake's guts die down.

**"_What? Loki can't die."_**

"I know Fenrir. He'll reform like all gods do so don't worry." I assured him. He sighed from that and I felt him in my head nod his, well, head. I forced myself to start thinking of something else other than Loki. Not working! Great. I moaned before trying to calm myself. Maybe he might come back in just a few years but of course my luck sucks and does the opposite of what I want.

"Actually, the damage done here would make sure he wouldn't reform for a looooong time. It's a possibility that you won't see him for a while." Houyi informed. That dropped my hopes by A LOT. Way to go Houyi for ruining a supposed sad moment.

I actually like Loki. The guy's like a big brother I never had. I gritted my teeth as I watched the crippled body of Loki and I turned away when tears started to go down my eyes.

"We lost a valuable warrior today. We'll inform the pantheons about the news. We lost a good god even though he's done many wrongs." Houyi added. He looked at us with sympathy in his eyes. "Oh and Fenrir, if you're listening. Loki did care for you, he really did. He tried to make it up you by helping you today even though he knew the risks. He said something about 'brownie points.' Whatever that means." That just made it worse even though the brownie points thing was sort of funny. Way to go Houyi, way to go. This guy should be the god of 'ruining sad moments.' Literally.

He then looked more serious. "Perseus, you also have to understand that a lot of your friends will die in this war. It's not your fault. They knew the risks."

I froze at the realization and I remembered all the deaths from the Second Titan War. Even though it kind of eased my my mind it still struck me pretty bad and I felt guilty. I could tell Fenrir was having it pretty worse though. I mean the guy's his dad. I could sense his emotions but he's fighting it like just showing that emotion would damage his pride. I grimaced at my friend's condition.

I started shaking out of frustration. This is all my fault. If I actually took things seriously for once, I might have changed this. I might not be experiencing the same pain that Fenrir is experiencing inside of me. DANG IT! I slammed my fists in the sandy ground as my tears dropped fast.

I noticed other people watching me and my face quickly turned serious to hide my emotions. "We can't have any teary moments here. Let's go." I told him, getting straight to the point, and he nodded in understanding. Both of us started walking towards the camp and reached the remaining tired survivors. I scanned their injuries and closed my eyes with disgust.

Sniffles lost an arm and his clothes are tattered, the skeletons all at least lost one part of their body, Mrs. O'Leary had a few arrows stuck on her fur while golden dust was dripping to the sandy floor, Freya's armor was bent in many places, the hunters' size was small and most of them had cuts and bruises, the wolves were in pretty bad shape, and Houyi had a major cuts with golden blood pouring down his skin.

So many deaths that could've been prevented.

When they all spotted me, it was dead quiet as I waited for anyone to dare pipe up.

Fortunately or Unfortunately, Artemis was the first to speak. "Sorry for your l-" I soon noticed what she was about to say and I raised one my hands to stop her.

"It's all in the past. I believe you got some questions for me?" I interrupted. I could tell she wanted to scold me for that but I saw pity and something else in her eyes. I shrugged it off and heard every question.

"So you decided to join the other pantheons?" Thalia questioned.

"Yes, they gave me what I needed. Comfort, a family, and a home." I answered. I noticed some of the older hunters and the goddesses look guilty. Well, they kind of deserved that. I saved a bunch of people that betrayed me and the cost is several deaths and that included one of the funniest and amazing gods I knew, Loki.

"You got wings? I thought the gods stripped away all your powers." Artemis asked.

"Oh, and who's this Fenrir that I keep hearing about?" Lupa questioned with interest in her eyes. I silently chuckled. Ahhh young love.

**"_Dude, I'm older than you._" **Fenrir muttered before leaving my head with silence. Probably grieving from his dad's death. I understood and decided to answer the question before I tear up.

"Well, the other pantheons decided to give me a job as the hero that does some of their quests. They heard about what you Olympians did to me, and they wanted to help and some gods gave me their blessing. So yeah, got new powers and stuff." I told them casually. It was really hard not to laugh at all their shocked and awed faces. "I was supposed to kill Fenrir but he was too powerful for a mere demigod like me and he wanted revenge and stuff. We kind of shared each other's pain and BOOM we both share one body." Lupa looked flustered at the answer. I could here the laugh of Fenrir in my head. Ha ha.

"Are you coming back to us? We still have to get you to Olympus for...interrogation." Artemis chose her words carefully. Everyone looked at me, expecting an answer. I just sighed.

"Artemis promise me something." I walked towards her and I looked at her body. I was expecting a little eleven year old child or something but she looked like someone in their late teens. I wonder why. I kept noticing her amazing figure but I shook it off as physical attraction.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously before nodding. I took a deep breath.

"Promise me that nothing from this little battle will be told onto Mount Olympus." I told her and she was about to speak before I interrupted it. "If they figure this out, especially Zeus, they will probably go to war on them. Zeus would probably persuade them that they would be a great threat and stuff. Don't let anyone know that I am here." That was my final statement.

"We can't just not tell them about this Percy!" she retaliated back. I noticed that she stopped saying Perseus. Which was strange but I decided that now's not the best time.

"When I am ready, I will return to Mount Olympus with you and...tell them about this." I spoke cautiously. She was about to speak but stopped as she pondered on the idea.

"When will you return to Olympus Percy?" she asked innocently. I smirked at her which made me notice a small blush and a growl on her face.

"When I return from Hawaii of course!" I exclaimed. Houyi nodded at this and Freya joined in. Everyone else looked shocked, bewildered, awed, confused, and all those other things.

"Hawaii?" Lupa and Thalia asked in unison. A lot of people chuckled at this and I gave a slight snicker. They both glared at the crowd around them and we soon stopped when I saw Lupa slowly glowing a bright light. I gulped and decided to change the subject.

"Yes. It was supposed to be a mission for us, but we were occupied with this." I waved my hands at the destroyed sandy environment. "When I return I will personally appear before your council of gods."

Artemis snarled at me before calming down. "Unfortunately for you, I don't trust you enough so Lupa and I will accompany you on this little _quest_."

I looked at Houyi asking for permission and he just shrugged as if saying _'not my problem_._'_ I glared at him before turning my attention towards those two. "Whatever, just don't get in the way." I casually replied back trying to hide some irritation in my voice. They just smiled at me but I ignored it and turned around to find an injured deity.

I slowly walked towards the sleeping goddess, Amaterasu and I saw her waking. I froze for a second before beckoning Houyi and Freya forward which also made everyone join in. Why would they do that when I only asked for two gods, I do not know. People are weird, especially hormonal teenage girls. I shuddered for a second from thinking about them. No sane man would mess with those elite groups of ladies.

I soon heard the archer god speak. "Hey Amaterasu. Are you okay?" Houyi asked which made interrupted my train of thought and changed my attention towards the goddess. Even fainted her skin glows with bright light.

"Yes." she answered back before sitting up changing position. She looked at us with a serious aura that made me get goosebumps. Why are all the females in the pantheons so scary? One of the greatest mysteries in the world I guess.

"Did you guys wonder why the snake just exploded into tiny bits?" she asked and we all paused to contemplate.

Now that you think about it, it was kind of odd that when he was about to eat me he just blew up. "Is it because of your amazing light powers?" I told her with a joking and serious tone.

She shook her head. "No, actually Loki used all his godly energy and sacrificed himself to kill the snake." she sighed and everyone grimaced when remembering the god. It was silent for a few seconds until the goddess continued. "It turns out he was a good guy after all." she explained. "Even with all the wrongs he did in the world."

I looked down again. So much death...

Houyi noticed this and decided to change the subject. "Perseus, let's get you and your team to Hawaii." I looked up and nodded before he and Freya, who winked at me, chanted a few words which made Sniffles, Mrs. O'Leary, Lupa, and Artemis started glowing. After a few spectacular light shows we all vanished into thin air.

_*poof*_

I opened my eyes to feel the scorching heat and the hard, stony floor. I recovered my composure and I noticed one thing. We're in a volcano. Well, this sucks. I then remembered the quest we were supposed to partake in. Great, what kind of monsters are we facing this time? Probably a mutant octopus panda hybrid. I laughed softly before shaking the thought out of my head and looked at my comrades.

Sniffles and Mrs. O'Leary looked terrible in their current condition while Lupa and Artemis are the only ones that look like they can fight. I groaned at the inconvenience. We're going to turn into bacon when we step in the pit crater, which is pretty much a collapsed magma chamber. We're inside the Hawaiian volcano, Kilauea to enter the home of the Polynesian goddess, Pele.

As soon as I thought of Pele I started feeling extreme heat surrounding my body. I heard several gasps and weapons drawn which made me turn around. I gasped as I saw Pele. Wow. Thinking about gods can summon them? Nah. Must be a coincidence. The volcano goddess looked at us with her lava colored eyes.

"Hello there." she stated calmly before her expression quickly changed to irritation. "You're late!"

I was about to draw my weapons out, but I told myself that she's a friend and that she wouldn't kill us. Right? You know what, let's wing it.

"S-Sorry! We had to take care of a small problem but it's fixed now." I waved my hands in surrender. I gulped as she lazily summoned an ebony colored sword that was lit on fire while having lava drip from the tip of the blade. I was entranced by the sword. I'm definitely going to ask Air Head for one of those in Christmas.

"What was the little situation?" she asked with a harsh tone so I quickly explained the reason for my tardiness. Lupa and Artemis also piped up anything important that we missed and when we finished explaining our little tale, she just nodded before groaning.

"The chaos god huh? Looks like _thing_ is getting worse." she muttered to herself but unfortunately for her, we heard her.

"What thing?" Artemis questioned, shocked that she's talking to a goddess from an unknown pantheon. Well unknown for her but for me it a normal thing. I'm pretty popular in their society.

She just ignored the question which made an infuriated Artemis and a chuckling me. Of course, I had to dodge a few arrows when she heard me but hey, it was entertaining.

Pele took a deep breath. "There's a sword being forged in my home without permission and I want you to take care of it. Usually I would take care of this myself, but I want you to prove your worth." she explained and I nodded in understanding.

"Sniffles and Mrs. O'Leary will stay here since you guys are probably exhausted from that fight we did." I stated and Sniffles nodded while the Hellhound barked happily. "While Artemis, Lupa and I will go to your home." I stated bluntly. They nodded calmly and we slowly journeyed to our destination.

**DONE!**

**Okay, so yeah, a lot of people will die in this story and Loki's our first casualty. Sad, but he might come back from a little plot twist or something. I don't know. Just kidding, I definitely know.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Loki<em>**

**_R.I.P._**

**_Died trying to earn a few brownie points._**

**_Chapters 3-10_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Apophis<em>**

**_R.I.P._**

**_He exploded. 'Nuff said._**

**_Chapters 8-10_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh well. Can't wait to see who else dies though. It will be very entertaining to read.<strong>

**-One Negative**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's related to Percy Jackson. **

**Yeah! Trying so hard to catch up with all the days I missed. We won't be seeing Percy Jackson for a while since I have a few things to clear up in this chapter and some new POVs since Loki died. Sad.**

***NEWS* I am deeply sorry for not posting for almost a week and I'll try to post FIVE chapters in two days. It'll be tough but the next chapter I'll be working on will spoiled to you. ****Maybe I could post another chapter and it's probably going to be like Chapter 6. You know, the one with love arrows and all that but this time, since Loki died, sadly, we got another deity, specifically a goddess going to be the new love expert. That'll be Chapter 12 and I'll hopefully post it today. Young Love and messing with Camp Half-Blood gives me joy!**

**Who do you think will die throughout this story by the way?**

**We Reach the Pantheons**

**Ra POV**

I felt it. Literally, I felt like something hit my gut with a two ton boulder. Which usually means that two gods have died and are currently being reformed as we speak. I'm thinking Anubis, who is right next to me also felt it, judging from the look on his face.

"Did you feel that?" he asked and I was looking on with worry. Something big is coming and it looks like the _thing_ Pele was talking about is stirring. That _thing _must be pretty angry at us right now. Who could blame him? Something is ruining the good old pantheon balance we all worked so hard to preserve. That sucks pretty bad.

"I most certainly do, my good old chum. However, it's already too late to help the two unfortunate souls that left our pantheons. We need to hold a meeting with the others about this though." I replied back. The sun disk above me was still radiating with heat and radiance. If I wasn't so used to it above me I would have been like 'this is so cool!' Funny what happens when you're a really old immortal. You take things for granted.

"Are we meeting Quetzalcoatl today?" Anubis asked with a stoic expression. The guy's too serious for my taste. Sure, his domain may not be the brightest, but he doesn't have to act so cereal. Woops, I mean serious. I get those two words mixed up.

"Why yes, my good old buddy of mine! We got some news to tell and Feather Brain will be telling the message to everyone!" I told him cheerfully. We both started glowing and we instantly glowed really bright. Obviously, I'd be glowing brighter than the goth, Anubis, but what can you do when you're the sun god. I wonder if Amaterasu, the Japanese sun goddess or Tonatiuh, the Aztec god of the sun also have the same problem. Maybe.

Soon we vanished and traveled with amazing speed to Quetzalcoatl's place, good old Tenochtitlan. What I didn't know was that we reappeared in front of a flying Air Head and we soon dropped hundreds of feet in the air. Ha ha. Great times but being a divine being has some perks and I soon floated before I hit the ground. Anubis just vanished and reappeared which takes all the fun off of flying. WHY ANUBIS WHY!

Air Head soon landed on the ground with a grin plastered on his face. **"Friends, what brings you to my home?"**

"Nothing much. Can you grab a few gods from the pantheons. We got some news to tell and I have a feeling that everyone felt a few souls go down to their respective underworlds." I spoke casually. The feathered serpent's grin faded when I mentioned the whole souls going down to underworlds and stuff.

**"I understand." **Quetzalcoatl replied and he started glowing sky blue while closing his eyes to concentrate. I could do that too but Air Head does it the best sadly. I'm not jelly! Woops, I mean jealous. I get those two words mixed up as well.

"Sweet we're bringing the crew back together! We never had a meeting like this since we started talking about good old PJ!" I exclaimed in glee. Anubis seemed to sigh at this but I could tell that he wanted to meet our friends when I saw him trying to hide a smile.

"Just meet us at lord Quetzalcoatl's temple." Anubis reminded before he flashed away. Always straight to the point. Seriously, what kind of person goes straight to the point? I just shrugged it off and sighed before flashing to the next location.

I soon stood in front of the different immortals as they casually talked with each other. It's weird since whenever we talk to most mortals we expect respect and fear but talking to each other makes us speak like mortals talking to other mortals. Pretty cool and logical.

I scanned the room and I saw a table stacked up with food, a few sun gods and goddesses conversing with each other which was too blinding for me to see despite me being a sun god as well, Sobek boasting about how strong he is, and the usual love goddesses flirting with the men. I just floated next to the oh so serious Anubis.

"Yo Jackal Boy, what's up!" I greeted and he just stared at me with a serious expression. I can't really take him seriously though with his jackal head. Just imagine a dog looking at you with no emotions. Yeah, very funny.

"What is it?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Nothing much. Hey, how's that relationship with that Kane girl you keep talking about?" I asked with a bit of mischief laced in my voice. Apparently it worked because he instantly blushed before whistling innocently. I chuckled. "Well? Oh c'mon Jackal Boy! I know something's going on with you and that Kane lady!" He just stared at me with an expressionless face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied back.

"Oh I do know. I've been watching! Those Kane kids impacted the Egyptian Pantheon for sure. They're our best heroes!" I exclaimed and he just shook his head slowly, trying to leave. Ha! Like he'd get away from me that easily.

"What's wrong Jackal Boy? Is it something about Sadie when we sent her to Camp Pantheon?" I asked him and he remained silent. I soon figured out why he was so silent and I smirked. "You miss her."

"No I don't" he responded. I didn't even believe him for a millisecond.

"Yes you do, I can tell. You're never really good with hiding secrets." I answered back. He looked at me bewildered.

"Seriously? I think I can hide things pretty well." he told me and I just laughed.

"Nope, not even close." I chuckled. He was about to respond back until we got the Celtic god of the sea, Lir interrupting our conversations with a loud grunt. Every head soon turned to him and he just waved at us with a smile. He looked like a regular everyday sailor except that he had a cloak that looked like flowing water. He also has gray hair making him look old which confuses me. You have the power to change your appearance and you decide to choose the form of an old man. SERIOUSLY?!

"Hello there! The name's Lir, Celtic god of the sea but you guys probably knew that already." he yelled out to all of us and we all just said our greetings, obviously Sobek being the loudest. He always is.

Then Lir started speaking again. "Today, we are going to start a meeting that was summoned by my old friends, Quetzalcoatl, Aztec god, and Ra, Egyptian god.

I waved my hand as I flashed right next to the flying serpent. Jeez, I look tiny compared to him even though I really don't mind when it comes to the old flying snake. Even though a bunch of wisdom gods and goddesses like Athena are so strict and hold themselves up with pride, Quetzalcoatl acts more like a wise old grandpa that we all speak to when we have problems. I like those types of wisdom gods. They're so cool!

Anyways, before I get distracted. "Hello one and all! We've got some news to share and you guys probably felt it." I announced and they all murmured something with each other which is probably about the two souls that just left to go reform. I then started speaking again. "Well, it comes to my conclusion that there are two immortals that just died."

I heard large amounts of gasps and then a few other words such as "Whaaat!? How? Who?"

It was pretty funny and I would have laughed if this wasn't a serious business. "You guys know who it is?"

Then I saw someone from my pantheon step forward. Everyone meet Osiris, Egyptian god of the afterlife, death, life, and resurrection! He's also a good old buddy o' mine!

"I've felt Apophis die and is now currently reforming." Osiris boomed out to the crowd. We all just sighed in relief since the guy's a total bully in our society. Seriously, he tried to eat me everyday! The guy's huge when at full power which thankfully he wasn't. I don't think it would have been fun seeing a giant snake eating an Egyptian sun god every twenty four hours. I shook my head, trying to disrupt my train of thought.

Hel, Norse goddess and ruler of the Helheim, realm of the dead also stepped forward. Her skin was gray, she had dark shades of colors as a robe, and looked old. Why can't people take advantage of the fact that you can change forms? Are some gods and goddesses dumb or something. One of the great mysteries of the world.

My thoughts were gone when she spoke with he raspy voice. "Loki has also fallen and is currently being reformed as we speak."

Silence filled the temple room as we processed what she just said. Soon uproars are heard all around as people who actually cared and thought that Loki was good yelled in rage.

"Impossible!"

"WHAT?"

"_**YOU LIE!**_"

Hel just kept a calm expression. "It is true. Believe me or not but he is dead for now." she told us all and we were soon silenced.

Odin kept an expressionless face as he walked up to her. "What happened to him?" the Norse king asked. Everyone leaned closer, wishing to know the answer and to be honest, I was also curious. I knew Loki. The guy's a great person if you're thinking of hiring someone as your partner in crime. Trust me, I know since I'm with him with most of his pranks.

Then Air Head showed up with his majestic wings, which by the way shimmered so bright that you'll need sunglasses just to even look at it, and tried to draw up a conclusion. "It is possible that Loki and Apophis encountered each other and both ended up killing each other."

All the gods went silent, pondering his prediction. Soon Tonatiuh, Aztec god of the sun started talking. It's really cool having other sun gods. It's like my own little club or better yet, brothers and sisters. So sad that Apollo couldn't join us though. He would have made a fine addition.

"It could be possible. They both died at almost the same time so it does make sense, but what I don't truly understand is how they met. Apophis hasn't been seen in our community for a while when he was alive." Tonatiuh told us and most of the deities nodded in agreement.

"Now that you mention it, some of ours went missing as well." Odin muttered as he started contemplating on the possibilities.

What did I do while everyone was being as serious as Anubis? I just sat down and summoned some popcorn to eat. Mostly because I was hungry and it was entertaining watching a bunch of gods and goddesses stroke their chins as they contemplate. Ha ha.

I then thought about the past meetings and I groaned from realization. Like all meetings, this one would definitely be long. Especially, since the subject is about gods dying.

**Hera POV**

I walked down the streets of Olympus with pride and confidence. I must always act like a queen.

While I strolled through the busy streets, I contemplated on the few meetings we had over a few weeks. It was fairly odd when Poseidon raged on about how Perseus wasn't his son. It was a complete outrage! He's the only worthy son of Poseidon I would ever approve of, and he thinks that he's a disgrace. I never saw a father so hateful towards one of their children, even if it was an illegal son. Something must be going, the sea god would never yell at the Hero of Olympus like that.

I sighed as I tried to think of a reason. A reason why he was acting like this. I rubbed my foreheads as I did this but nothing came into my mind so I decided to go to his kingdom to find out. Of course, I'll have to sneak in secretly or this might actually go really bad. So bad that it might cause a catastrophic war between the sea and sky. I shuddered at the thought. It would kill a bunch of demigods, which I really wouldn't care about much, but it would make Olympus vulnerable.

I sighed as I flashed into Poseidon's castle. Thank goodness that there was no water inside his palace.

I secretly tried to hide my godly presence with a few divine tricks that all immortals learned and I cautiously walked towards the throne room. As I slowly walked towards it, I saw a two guards walking to my direction. I grit my teeth as I knocked them out with a mighty slap in the face when they came close.

I didn't even need to use my strength since I've practiced my mighty slaps with Zeus whenever he cheats on me. It made me stronger than an average goddess which I smiled about. I kept moving and I paused when I heard a sound coming from a door. I wouldn't eavesdrop like this but one of the voices sounded familiar. I leaned forward to listen to the conversation.

**"Remember lady, you'll have to stop his visits with Olympus. Don't let him go to the next meetings and that should aid us in the future."** a deep and dark voice spoke and I literally shuddered at the tone.

"Of course but you also promised to give me the daily potions and to not harm my home. You can harm Olympus but not here." a female voice replied back which I soon recognized as Amphitrite, wife of Poseidon.

I started thinking about the possible ideas running through my head. What deal is she making and who's the creepy guy that she is speaking to? Before I could think even further I heard the voice speak again.

**"Yes, I know that. Just do what I ask and I promise you that Poseidon will never cheat on you _again_." **the voice said in a smooth and persuasive voice which I'm guessing made Amphitrite agree to all of this.

So that's the deal huh? I sighed at the predicament. I couldn't blame the goddess for this though. I mean, I probably would've taken it as well. The promise of your husband never cheating on you. An unreachable dream, yet this voice is offering it.

"O-Okay." I heard through the doors and I also felt the mighty presence swim away. Weird and before I could ponder on the moment I heard her footsteps and I instantly flashed a few meters until I reach a wall to hide behind. I heard the door open and the footsteps moving away, probably reaching the throne room.

I sighed which was my mistake since the footsteps stopped.

Uh oh.

My eyes widened and I froze, holding my breath as I hear the sounds coming closer. She luckily stopped before she reached the walls and just stared for a few seconds before going back to her original location. After I finally heard the noise stop I let out a deep breath.

I slowly followed the goddess' direction and hid behind another wall and sneaked a peek to see Amphitrite giving Poseidon a sea green colored drink.

"Here honey, another cup." she told the sea god softly and he gently took the cup.

"Another one of these weird drinks my queen?" he questioned and she nodded. He just shrugged and gulped it all down and his eyes soon looked like he was entranced. I widened my eyes at the scene. The potion she was talking about. It's making the sea god fall forever in love with his queen. So that's why she's doing this. Amphitrite was sick of all the kids that Poseidon made throughout the years and now she's making him hers again. Brilliant but cruel. I admired that about her which is kind of bad, considering all the things that are happening.

I grit my teeth at the scene but gave out a silent sigh. There's going to be a lot of things to explain in the next meeting.

**Piper POV**

Well, finally agreeing to the whole camp thing was already weird but being accompanied by a giant named Tsul 'Kalu, the Cherokee great lord of the game or hunt was even weirder. His entire body had fur all over him and looked like Big Foot except he looked way bigger. Like HUGE.

My great grandma assured me that he was friendly towards the Cherokee which I was still wary about. He could easily take out anything in his path judging by his extreme strength and size. I did have my weird experiences with monsters though and this doesn't even scratch the top ten list.

"Are you ready for your journey child?" Nikwasi, my great grandmother asked me. I nodded and she gave me a genuine smile before beckoning Tsul 'Kalu to transport her to a place called Camp Pantheon. The giant easily agreed and used both of his hands to carry me which I almost freaked out since I thought he was about to eat me and all.

You'd do the same if you were in my situation so don't judge.

When he finally put my on his back he quickly sent a grunt before leaping off in great speed. He leaped gracefully and with amazing speed. I went wide eyed even though it shouldn't bother me at all considering that he is a great lord of the hunt.

It was like I was soaring through the air despite the feeling of rough hands and fur around me. It was utterly amazing but of course, demigod's luck is infamous for being terrible. When Tsul 'Kalu leaped up again he was soon tackled down by a decent sized monster. Even with its small size compared to the giant it gave him quite a fright as the beast gracefully landed, allowing me to see its features.

It was strange, weird, abnormal, and I don't know, unique?

The monster looked like a dragon with hind legs replaced with talons of an eagle, feline forelegs, a long neck and tail, with a horned head, serpent tongue, and a crest. "What is that?" I spoke out what I was thinking. It was strange but it wasn't as ugly as the other things I've seen.

It looked ready to pounce again but the giant easily recovered and watched the beast carefully. "Mushussu, Mesopotamian monster, also called 'furious snake.' He's one of the eleven sacred beasts created by Tiamat, Mesopotamian primordial goddess of the ocean. Be careful demigod, his looks aren't what they seem." he warned. I grabbed my dagger and looked at the monster with caution.

"Isn't he supposed to be good? He's with the other pantheons isn't he?" I asked and he just grunted.

"Things are acting up. Many monsters are changing sides now. We don't know if he's the only one of the eleven sacred beasts that betrayed us." he muttered back. Wow, really? Something that bad huh? It must be from the prophecy. Before I could ask another question, the beast attacked and we were completely unprepared for his chaotic assault. I instantly concentrated on turning invisible and I vanished before he could strike but changed his target to a raging Tsul 'Kalu.

Mushussu's tough scaly skin made it impossible for me to even strike back but his legs are the easy targets. However, the sharp claws on the beasts makes it still highly defended even though I was invisible. I looked at the scene and saw the huge giant pounding his fists toward the dragon hybrid, only for him to gracefully dodge and scratch him over and over again.

I groaned and took a risk by stabbing at his legs when he landed back to the ground. I prepared to strike and I lunged forward thrusting the blade deeply into his thigh making the monster moan in pain. This gave Tsul 'Kalu some time and used one of his massive fists to strike him but the beast, even with a wound in his leg jumped over us easily and slashed at the lord of the hunt in the back.

I could see golden blood pouring down the giant, but he didn't even flinch as he gave a series of punches, only to be dodged. I sneaked towards the beast with my invisibility on and tried to stab at the monster's leg again but it looked like he was expecting it because he started slashing at random air whenever the giant wasn't near. The fast fury he was doing around himself made it too hard to get close to him.

Looks like monsters can learn a thing or two. I grimaced as I turned off my power and used another one. Charmspeak. It's worth a shot.

I yelled with the best of my ability. "Stop!"

It looked like it worked since the monster momentarily paused while Tsul 'Kalu gave the monster a seemingly painful pummel to the ground. I grinned but it quickly faded when I saw it come back up from the beating and looked at me with murder in his eyes. I gulped and got ready for battle.

He charged at me but it was slower than usual, probably from all the pain it endured. I used this advantage as I moved away from the beast and turned towards one of his sides and stabbed his feline forelegs. I did the same thing repeatedly but he parried each one with his own strikes from his claws. He was at a disadvantage when the giant kicked him in the stomach while we were locked in combat, making him fall back a couple of meters.

His tough scaly hide that covered most of his body was dented in many places and his legs are bleeding golden blood as well. With a desperate attempt he came at us again and I tried to use charmspeak to stop him again, but he seemed to ignore it with all the hatred and pain that seemed to glow in his eyes. I yelped but Tsul 'Kalu was ready and jumped forward hugged the beast. I could see the razor sharp claws pierce into the giant's body, but he only winced in pain before changing his position into grabbing the monster and tossing him away.

The toss was huge and it completely gave us enough time to run away. He grabbed my waste with one of his rough hands and leaped forward, determined to reach Camp Pantheon before the monster shows up again.

We were slower than before and occasionally I could hear grunts of pain whenever he lands in the ground from every huge jump. It was perfectly silent as we followed a earthy path in a huge forest. It soon occurred to me that we're in the Appalachian Mountains in the US. I didn't know we'd reach that far in a span of a few hours.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw a bright source of light spotted near one of the mountains. I widened my eyes in shock. That must be Camp Pantheon. The giant did one gigantic lunge with his entire body, making him look like he was flying and slammed into the earthy ground under us. It looked like a bunch of people gathered to see us since I've noticed a variety of what looked like campers waiting for us.

When I meant variety, I literally meant variety. They all looked different, from skin color to clothing. It must be because of the variety of pantheons that all of them originated from. Tsul Kalu' gently put me on the ground and announced something out loud.

"Welcome to Camp Pantheon."

**DONE!**

**Don't worry about OCs. There won't be much and they WON'T be overpowered. Trust me, I don't like overpowered OCs as much as the next guy but these are only to help keep the story move further on. They won't appear long and I'll make them as likable as possible. There IS a reason why I asked all of you what kind of godly parent you guys would've wanted.**

**I also added in Sadie and Carter Kane but I don' know if this makes it a crossover. They're just a temporary part in the story but hey, we'll see how it goes. **

**-One Negative**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! We got a new chapter up!**

**This is going to be one of those chapters like Chapter 6. More romantic than anything else. The first time was Loki and now we got a certain goddess going to mess with Camp Half-Blood.**

**It does make sense since we lost the god of mischief. We must have a new one to trick 'em and it's definitely a love expert.**

**I Personally Paired Random Campers**

**Freya POV**

Today's another boring day. Of course. It's one of the cons of being an immortal. You get bored and it might take a day or even an entire century to get out of your boredom. It sucks. I wish Loki was here. He knows how to have fun! Sad that his last adventure ended up terribly. I shook my head. This isn't the time to think of that, let's do what Loki would have done. Enjoying life!

Then it hit me. Divine Rules can't make make me do most things unless a trickster decided to cancel it out. Of course, I might get some punishment for doing it but it won't be as bad. So I decided to contact a fellow trickster god from the Native American Pantheon.

I used that weird contacting thing that Quetzalcoatl taught me and soon a giant ebony colored bird appeared out of nowhere. If only I could use it to contact that handsome man name Percy Jackson. He was so dreamy.

I shook my head and looked at the Raven, Native American trickster god.

It's a bird. Figures.

I rubbed my forehead. Well, it's better than nothing I guess. I walked towards the raven. "Hey there my lord, I need a favor." I greeted and he just stared back at me with his blank, expressionless eyes. If I didn't know better, I thought he would be a stalker or something. Yeesh, very creepy.

I was waiting for a response from the giant raven but he just kept looking at me as if calculating a great plan to emotionally and physically destroy you. He's definitely not the type of trickster that Loki was. He wanted to have fun but this one just wanted to manipulate and destroy the very existence of the victim he's targeting. He's a very, very dark trickster.

Why he accepted my offer, I have no clue, but as long as he's here, might as well give him a reason why. "The reason why I wanted you here is because I want to do something that is against, well, the Divine Rules." I added and the Raven just observed me with his expressionless gaze. I took this as a sign to keep moving on. "Will you accept? I'll tell you all about the plan if you join me." I added.

The Raven just stayed at his location before giving a slight and barely noticeable nod. I sighed before grinning sadistically.

"Good, first off though, we'll need some of the water from the Lethe, one of the five rivers of Hades." I exclaimed and he did nothing. Literally NOTHING. No reaction as if it doesn't matter. It's like he's done that everyday in his entire immortal life. Definitely not Loki.

I sighed before snapping my delicate fingers and we soon flashed into Hades. The Underworld King would probably sense us in his domain, but Raven made sure that never happened. How? I don't know, ask him.

We marched along the dark floors and journeyed our way towards the river. Of course, we made extra precautions to hide our powerful, divine presence. Still, we could only suppress our power to what can only be found as demigod sense and that alone could attract unwanted attention.

We had to hurry our way but we soon found a dark silhouette spotted in the distance and my ebony colored flying companion instantly hid in the shadows. Wow, that selfish jerk, leaving a lady to take care of the problem at hand. So rude!

I rubbed my forehead and just sighed in frustration. I guess he's not a people person. My sigh soon attracted the large shadow's attention and it came towards us. The figure was huge and very bulky and when I narrowed my to see him clearly. He has janitor clothes on, silver hair, and silver eyes. I then tried to remember any monster or deity with that description. Definitely not Artemis, the figure before me was a boy and VERY bulky. I then glanced at the closing figure to see him holding a giant spear.

A spear. Hmmmm. What kind of person would hold a spear, the size of a Titan, silver hair, and silver eyes. Wait a minute...

"Iapetus!" I yelled with shock, actually grinning that I've figured something out. When I screamed out his name, he instantly stiffened before resuming his walk. Weird but I shrugged it off for another time. He then stood in front of me with a curious expression and I smiled at him with a glorious, flashing smile. He looked a bit taken back before composing himself.

With a loud and booming voice, "Iapetus is no more. My name is now Bob."

I stared at him oddly. Who in Odin's beard would name themselves Bob? "Ermmm...okay? I guess."

"Who would you be?" he questioned innocently. I just gave him a seductive smile.

I leaned forward. "Just someone looking for the river Lethe, and I figured that since your a Titan and all, you might lead me there safely?" I whispered into his ear with a convincing and persuasive tone. I think it worked because of his eyes looking a bit hypnotized. I grinned before I told him to lead the way. He nodded and we soon moved forward the murky depths of darkness with a giant, ebony colored bird behind us, following our trail.

There was an uncomfortable silence as we walked. It's like the darkness was creeping towards us, trying to reach the purity of our skin. It's then I realized that something's stalking us and it's definitely not the bird. I looked around only to find nothing. I walked in a faster pace. Okay, something's here. Something that wants to inflict some ill will towards us. I gulped before looking behind me to search for the giant black bird.

Raven's missing.

Crap.

Where in Odin's beard is that creepy, crazy bird. I walked a bit faster until I was close behind of the guiding Titan. I tried to clear my head, but I could really tell that something's not right here. Deciding to try to fix my messed up head, I tried to make conversation with Bob, even though his name is kind of weird.

"So Bob, why'd you name yourself that name. You know you could've chosen a way cooler name." I began and he just grunted in response.

"I didn't name myself Bob. A powerful demigod named Percy Jackson helped me see the error in my ways, even though it took me bathing in the river to do it and for that I am eternally grateful for him." he answered while casually twirling his massive spear around. I backed away from the range of that thing. You would too if you've seen the size of that thing. It's HUGE.

"Percy Jackson huh?" I asked him. Wow, that dreamy demigod is even famous in the Underworld. Looks like you do learn something new everyday. "A close friend of yours?" I questioned. I saw him clench his fists.

"Yes, I aided him by closing the Doors of Death and before I was about to die, I was saved by Thanatos and Hades when they saw me. Even though he deserved a hero's welcome they treated him like dirt in the end and banished him. I'm relieved that a few of the Olympian gods still stood up for him. Even a few Titans and minor deities are outraged from this." he added. Wow. Percy's pretty popular everywhere. Ha! Hercules you could eat his dust. Perseus Jackson is now the new Starbucks of Greek mythology!

"Wow that was pretty sad. It's a shame I didn't meet the guy." I lied. I can't reveal anything or I will risk all the Pantheon's little secret.

"Yes it is. Some of us are even planning to attack Olympus, themselves until their hero comes back to them. I equally agree even though it's wrong for us to do so." he answered back. I was a bit shocked at the statement. Going to challenge the Olympian Divine Council is not something you joke about. Literally, it's very dangerous and this shocking new information must be sent back to the gods ASAP. Well, maybe after my plan has been executed for Camp Half-Blood.

I was about to ask him one more thing until something jumped out of nowhere and tackled Iapetus or Bob, whatever you want to call him, to the ground temporarily knocking him out. I widened my eyes to the size of dinner plates when I saw the monster. Well, looks like we're facing a monster from the other pantheons. Now they're so desperate as to hide in the shadows of the only pantheons that aren't part of this battle, Greek and Roman.

I summoned my battle armor as I faced an Oni, a Japanese demon. I looked in disgust at the sight of a giant, red, ogre-like humanoid being with two horns on his head, two gigantic teeth sticking out of his mouth, and a giant black colored club gripped on one of his giant, thick contaminated hands. Ewwwww.

I summoned my spear and shield and we both advanced against each other. I blocked a swing from his club with my shield and I instantly slashed at him with my spear imbued with divine energy, but the demon instantly went back to dodge the attack. I charged forward again and tried to stab him.

The demon took this to his advantage and sidestepped away, giving him enough time to swing his club towards my open side. It slammed into my delicate skin which gave me minor bruises. I'm a love and war goddess! One swing can't kill me.

I had anger in my eyes and I sent a blast of powerful energy at him but he backed away and charged forward again. He gave a fury of sluggish and chaotic swings, but my godly shield stopped them all in their tracks. I slammed my shield towards his body and he flew back a couple meters. I laughed sadistically before running to finish the job.

That's when Bob decided to steal my kill. Jerk...

Yeah, so anyways Iapetus decided to get up after I did all the hard work and repeatedly stabbed the powerful demon with his giant spear. "BOB! THAT'S MY KILL!" I yelled out which freaked him out a bit. I groaned in anger and flashed away all my weapons. I looked at the Titan and he looked shock at my abilities.

Uh oh.

Well, that showed him I'm a goddess.

Of course, when all of this was happening, I saw the Raven hovering above us. That bird could've helped us in battle. I sighed and mentally added those two in my 'jerks to get back later' list.

"I take it you're no ordinary deity. Your scent is like a demigod, yet your powers are of those of an immortal." he spoke out loud, scratching his chin as if thinking. Yeah, no dip Sherlock, you literally saw me make my weapons and armor disappear into thin air.

"Uh-huh, but let's answer those in a later time. I'm trying to reach the river Lethe." I reminded him which he nodded. He stepped forward and started our journey again.

I looked at the giant bird that suddenly perched on top of my shoulder. "Where were you?" I asked him. He just stared at me with a blank expression. Stupid trickster gods.

We kept walking and walking until we finally reached the river. The entire river was white and flowed through the current. I grinned before summoning a giant jug to hold all of it in. "Raven, fill this up." I ordered and he obeyed by grabbing the jug with his talons and flew over the river.

"Careful, even one drop of the river could make you forget." Bob warned and I rolled my eyes. Of course we knew that.

Raven slightly nodded and slowly descended down the river so he can fill the cup with the white liquid. Ha ha. White liquid. Sounds very wrong. Anyways, before I get sidetracked, I looked on and the thing was halfway filled already.

I grinned. This'll be perfect for the plan.

"What are you going to use for the Lethe?" Bob asked, interrupting my train of thought. I turned towards him and just smiled.

"It's a little prank that I'm doing." I replied back and he just nodded, wise enough to know to shut his trap. He's probably thinking that I'm a wacko, playing with dangerous waters and all.

I stared at the jug to see it about filled and the Raven ascended and came towards me. I summoned a cap and blocked the passage of the giant bottle. I grinned before looking at Bob.

"Thanks for the help Bob! I'll come back to answer your questions and stuff, but it's time to take my leave." I grinned and bowed. Before Iapetus could respond back I snapped my slender fingers and Raven and I flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

I opened my eyes to see the active camp and Raven made sure we were invisible. Ha ha, perfect. We strolled away from camp and towards the woods so I can tell the dark trickster god my plan.

"Okay Raven, as a love goddess and with your protection from those Divine Laws, we could finally get to execute our plans!" I squealed and I still saw no reaction from the giant bird. The guy's definitely going to be on top of my list of rude jerks.

I continued on with the plan, "We're going to add on to what Loki did on this Camp. The news about the love arrows in Camp Half-Blood was hilarious and today, we're going to make their growing love a reality!" The giant bird titled his head in confusion.

"We're going pair all of them up and if things are turning bad, we use the bottle of Lethe to make them think this never happened." I explained and the bird slightly nodded his head in understanding.

"Great! I already made a list." I exclaimed in excitement. I snapped my fingers and a long list appeared filled with names. "Okay, first up we got NicoxSolace. Let's try that first." I smiled sadistically before snapping my fingers and I summoned a table with two seats. I then summoned plates and a few romantic candles. I then clapped my hands and grinned when I saw the two confused demigods before me.

**Nico POV**

I am sick. Disgusted, bewildered, shocked, and I feel like throwing up. Even after a few days after the what we now dub as the 'Cupid Event' the camp was in so much disorder. Campers distance themselves from each other as if making sure no more love-struck friends starts smooching their faces off. Even Will Solace was hiding away, especially away from me. Every camper, even those struck from the love spell, remembered everything.

I shuddered as I visualized a mental image of me sucking Solace's face off. Ewww...

I walked towards my cabin hastily and opened the doors. I grabbed my Stygian Iron sword and twirled it around playfully. Capture the flag is coming and I'm the best at it. Especially, since Percy is gone and shadow travel is amazing.

Percy.

I frowned at the thought. I grabbed my head and I repeatedly told myself that he was responsible for Bianca's death. It was all his fault. He was responsible for all the bad things. Series of negative thoughts came into my head whenever I think about the sea spawn. It's like whenever I think about the demigod, someone or _something_ is whispering me all of the wrongs he did.

I shook it off and I was about to open the doors until I felt myself glow and then I flashed away.

I was soon transported to a seat. "What the Hades?" I blurted out as I scanned my surroundings. I was in the middle of the forest in a romantic setting. Love scented candles, two plates filled with fancy food, and a pure white table cloth under all of it. I then looked up to see a scared and shocked someone in front of me.

OH ZEUS NO! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!

In front of me was Will Solace, who was still mentally scared from my sudden love assault a few days ago. I decided to run away but when I tried to get a few feet I felt an invisible barrier. Crap.

I looked behind me to see an equally panicked child of Apollo. "H-Hello there Will. How's i-it going?" I asked with uncertainty.

His face looked like he was ready to faint before yelling out, "Please don't harass me Nico! I don't swing that way!"

What the Zeus? Even though I don't dig him like that as well it still kind of hurt.

I took a deep breath. "It's okay Will, I don't like you either. It was all that love voodoo." I replied back and he just gulped as he shakily tried to escape the invisible barrier.

After a few minutes of no success we saw a note appear out of nowhere on the table. "Will, look." I muttered and we both walked towards the romantic table and read the note.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nico and Will,<em>

_You guys won't be getting out of here that easily._

_Have fun why don't ya? Until you guys have a proper date, you won't be seeing Camp Half-Blood anytime soon._

_MWAHAHAHAHAAHAH_

_- A certain love goddess_

_P.S. Don't do anything that you will regret._

* * *

><p>Is this Aphrodite's doing? What is this?<p>

I pondered this until I turned my attention towards my 'date.' I slowly looked up to see a sweating demigod as he tried to distance himself away.

This is going to be a long night.

**Freya POV**

Oh this is fun. I then looked down to my next targets. Let's have a few dates happening all at once. "Hey Raven, do you think you can make a bunch of invisible barriers active at the same time?" I questioned while turning to see him. He slightly nodded and I grinned sadistically.

"Next up is Connor StollxKatie Gardner!" I yelled with glee but the sound proof barrier on the invisible walls that Raven created made sure they couldn't hear us. Thank goodness for that.

I snapped my fingers as I watched two more demigods appear before me while creating a romantic dinner for two at the same. This'll be good.

**Connor POV**

What's going on?!

I tried to shake my head to remove the image of Katie Gardner. That day with those love arrows. Sure, I thought she was hot and all, but it was just only physical attraction. Those brilliant green eyes with the combination of the silky brown hair going down her amazing figure. WHYYYYYYY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!

It used to be a crush and now I'm madly in love with her. All thanks to the dumb 'Cupid Event,' every time we see each other, it was extremely awkward. Like meeting your ex-girlfriend awkward. I despise that day.

I sighed as I grabbed my Celestial Bronze sword and shield and I was about to join my twin brother, Travis, until I felt a shiver and a blinding glow before reappearing in seat with a table. What the Hades?

I then heard a soft and feminine voice, "W-Where am I?"

Oh crap. It can't be... I looked up and I saw the love of my life sitting in the other side of the table looking confused. Well, the Fates certainly hate me today or something because I did NOTHING to deserve this. She then noticed me and a deep red blush showed on her face. "H-Hello." I stuttered and she looked away from me. Did I do something wrong? Crap! WHY ME!?

"H-Hi Connor." she greeted me softly. Her beautiful green eyes looking at the ground. DARN IT CONNOR STOP!

I looked around and I saw Nico and Will looking at us as well. Katie looked at the direction of my gaze and we were both equally surprised as they tried to get to us but instantly stopped as if a wall was blocking them. I got off my seat and I bumped my head into something hard. I shook my head and looked confused as I touched an invisible barrier.

I then realized that I was trapped with Katie with me. Oh now I know the Fates hate me today. It also seemed like Nico is trapped with Will Solace on a romantic dinner for two as well. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the current situation.

I then turned around only to see a piece of paper on the table. I gulped as I walked with Katie, who was still GORGEOUS in my opinion, DANG IT CONNOR STOP. We reached the table and we both reached for it and our hands met. Her hands felt warm and soft. I just wanted to touch it all day, but to my dismay, she let go quickly and I also blushed.

WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?! I never acted this way at all. Ever.

I ignored the sensation and read the piece of paper out loud so Katie could hear it as well.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Connor and Katie,<em>

_Hi there!_

_As you can see, you're trapped._

_To escape my little prison of love, both of you have to experience a proper date. Ha ha._

_No worries, you'll see a bunch of other campers that will have their own as well like Nico and Will. MWAHAHAHAHA, I'm so evil._

_Good luck to both of you._

_- A certain love goddess._

_P.S. - No funny busines if anything happens between you two. You guys are too young for those sort of things._

* * *

><p>I flushed furiously and I could tell that Katie was as well. I swear if this is Aphrodite...<p>

I shook that out of my mind and I looked at Katie and she stared back. "L-Let's get this over with." I stuttered.

"Y-Yes, let's" she replied back.

Why does everything hate me right now?

**Freya POV**

Who's up in my little list of pairings? I glanced at the paper and read on out loud. "LeoxPhoebe, huh, that's a weird one. Oh well, If anything bad happens just a drop of Lethe then we could repair them again. Ha ha! We'll find true love for all of them. Crap, I'm starting to act like that goddess, Aphrodite." I muttered and I could sense an amused Raven behind me.

"Well, let's get to it!" I yelled with glee as I summoned another romantic table. I clasped my hands together as I summoned the two figures. This is what I call fun.

DEFINITELY NOT BORING!

**Leo POV**

Okay, one moment I was busy in Bunker nine and then all of a sudden I was in a romantic table with an extremely angry hunter of Artemis. WHAT THE HADES IS GOING?!

I yelped in fear as I saw a few arrows come towards me. I jumped in fear and the projectiles struck something invisible and looked like they're frozen in midair. Both of us looked shocked at the discovery. My mind started turning a few gears. No...don't tell me.

I instantly tried to break the barrier, but it was no use.

I'm stuck alone with a man-hating hunter. Could this day get any worse?

"Uhhh...Phoebe right?" I asked the hunter an she looked at me with anger, her bow ready for a few more arrows.

"Where did you take me _demigod_?" she hissed and I raised my hand in surrender.

"I don't know! I'm new to all of this as much as you are!" I exclaimed and she put her bow down slightly. I looked around my surroundings to see a few hilarious sights.

A panicked Nico Di Angelo and sweaty Will Solace in another dinner table that seem to be banging at the invisible barrier for help. Ha ha. Hilarious and it got even better when I turned my head towards a heavily blushing Katie Garnder and a really nervous Connor Stoll. This is all too good to be true.

Of course, I seem to be contestant number three with an extremely hot babe who's also a man-hater. Why am I always paired up with the 'hard-to-get' chicks. I mean seriously? Why me?

It got even worse when a paper showed up in front of the table we were sitting. I was about to reach for it but one arrow later and Phoebe grabbed the paper. She looked panicked and read the paper out loud.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Leo Valdez and Phoebe,<em>

_Hello dears! You guys are going to have a date if you want to escape!_

_Deal with it. That means you Phoebe. I heard all about your 'Hunters of Artemis.'_

_I have no concern with you though Leo Valdez. Go and woo the girl, you flirty immortal demigod!_

_Remember, you can't escape unless you have a proper date. A few others are in the same boat as you so you won't be all lonely._

_- A certain love goddess_

_P.S. Don't go all sexy with each other. That's bad, even though Phoebe is pretty old (no offence) that doesn't mean you should do it here._

* * *

><p>I knew only one thing as I heard what the paper said.<p>

I...am...totally...screwed.

**DONE!**

**I'm going to continue this little story with the next chapter.**

**What kind of pairings do you want Freya to bring to the romance table? We already got a few but if things don't work out between the current ones, we could easily use the Lethe to make them forget what happened and restart the date with someone else. MWAHAHAHAAH!**

**Freya is so evil. So is Raven.**

**This chapter is to relax our minds from all the action in the story right now since I know some of you came for a bit more romance. Yeah, I noticed that the romance in all of the chapters are small, but it will all change since Percy is going to soon meet with everyone that you guys suggested.**

**- One Negative**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**I just wanted to say something real quick. I won't be posting for 'The Blessed Demigod' for reasons that I have explained in my newest story, 'Snow's Affair.' However, if don't want to go to that story to read the reasons then I'll just list them here.**

**1. I have over 50,000 words on this story while my other two are literally 1,000+ so I decided to take a break here and make all my stories have at least 30,000 words. It's to even things out. **

**2. School. I'm getting loads of school projects that I will have to complete. When there's a break you'll be expecting an overload of chapters. Like three chapters everyday if I'm lucky and one everyday.**

**3. I will try to even out the posting for every story that I have but as of now, Snow's Affair and Wisdom's Affair are my main priorities. I'll post chapters every now and then but you get the drift.**

**Dates Gone Wrong**

**Freya POV**

I laughed at the scenes before me like a child watching their siblings make a fool out of themselves. In other words, HILARIOUS.

Seriously, seeing Nico and Solace trying to find a way to escape, Leo getting shot almost every five seconds when he tried to flirt with the hunter, and the nervous wrecks of Katie and Connor. Very intriguing indeed.

I took a glance at the dark, creepy, stalker bird behind me and he stared back at me with those blank stalker eyes of his. The dude's creepy, even in trickster gods standards. When I diverted my attention back to the demigods, I decided to look at my list again. "PercyxArtemis...Aren't they in a mission, Raven?" I asked and he slightly nodded his head.

I sighed sadly. I'd love a bit of romance between those two, they'd look cute together. "I'll pair 'em up later." I muttered before looking at a random spot on the list.

"MalcolmxLacy. Interesting." was all I could muster up before a godly figure started appearing before me. I looked up from my list, only to gasp at the god before me.

Uh oh.

"Q-Quetzy, what're you doing here?" I stuttered with a bit of shock and I could tell that Raven was also stunned, considering the bird's widened eyes when he saw the flying deity in his human form.

"Again with the nicknames," Quetzy moaned before shaking his head and looking at us with a serious demeanor. "I came here to check on you guys, it's a decision from the Pantheon Council that I should check on all the gods, to make sure that none of them changed sides." he explained and we both nodded in agreement.

"However, I am curious on what you guys are doing here." he added while looking at the awkward positions of the demigods.

"Doing my job as the love goddess." I answered truthfully. It is technically true since I am supposed to be doing my duties and well, I was just giving the demigods a little extra shove for their love life. "Oh, and to distract Camp Half-Blood, of course." I added to make it more believable.

"You need to be a trickster god to be able to pull it off without a big punishment though." Quetzy replied back with a raised eyebrow. I just pointed behind me at the Native American trickster.

"Raven, huh? Well that checks off two divine deities off my list that aren't evil." the patron of the winds answered back while summoning a long list and checking off two of the names. When I said long, it was like the size of the ocean and the ocean's pretty big, go ask Lir, Celtic god of the sea or some kind of water deity.

"Anyone that joined the 'dark side?'" I asked as I did some air quotes with my fingers and he just looked at us puzzled before sighing.

"The Jormungandr, Norse Midgard Serpent wasn't responding to my calls, Leviathan, ancient sea monster went missing a few days ago, the eleven Mesopotamian Sacred Beasts as well, and the Behemoth, ancient land monster retaliated when I transported to him." he responded truthfully and I was shocked at the news. We got some of the mightiest monsters after us, that's for sure.

"Now, about this love fest that you guys are hosting..." he trailed off, his commanding voice changing into one of intrigued amusement, his beautiful wings attached behind his back changing into a rainbow of colors depending on his emotions. "I guess this counts as a distraction, no matter how weird it is and the utter torture you're giving to the poor kids."

"Pffft, they'll love it, trust me." I waved off his comment as if it was nothing, I mean, what could possibly go wrong with my plan?

"I should really supervise this situation, but I got other gods to check on." he told us and with a final salute he left in a flash, leaving two gods to watch in amusement of the chaos that was about to come.

After a while of watching, I decided to look at my list one more time and I saw 'NicoxThalia,' and that's a _very _interesting pairing. "Let's add Thalia in Nico's date." I exclaimed while snapping my fingers and soon a figure was flashed above their table.

Oh, this will be interesting.

**Nico POV**

"Solace, dude, the sooner we start this 'date,' the sooner we can go back to Camp Half-Blood." I tried to reason but he just wouldn't budge. What a stubborn child.

"Nico, I don't swing that way!" he commented back and I moaned in frustration. What's it gonna' take to turn him back to normal. He's such a pain that he could be a punishment in the Fields of Asphodel.

"What does 'don't swing that way even mean?'" I asked but waved it off, "You know what, never mind look, Solace just stay calm!" I retaliated and he just flinched at me before looking at me with his desperate eyes.

"Well, it means that I'm not into you so go away!" he scurried as far away as possible from me while trying to break the invisible wall, which obviously didn't work. SCREW YOU APHRODITE for making our life a living Hades, even though I'm not bothered with the Underworld. Just an expression.

I sighed while rubbing my forehead, trying to think of a solution to this problem. I don't want to live in a giant bubble forever and this guy's just making things hard for everyone. At least Connor and Katie's got a thing going on.

Then the unexpected happen, something that was so out of the ordinary that I almost choked when it happened. Thalia just appeared in front of me in a very _intimate_ position. Why out of all places did she have to appear in front of me _millimeters _apart.

"T-Thalia?!" I stuttered and I could see a deep blush rise from her cheeks. I'm screwed.

Hunter Thalia + Camper Nico = Dead Nico. Simple math in the world of demigods!

"What am I doing here and WHY THE HADES AM I SITTING ON NICO'S LAP!" she screamed with realization before jumping away. Her shocked face turned to one of deep anger.

Crap.

Before I knew it, I was repeatedly slapped by the daughter of Zeus with a laughing Solace in the background, oh the horror I will inflict on the son of Apollo after all of this is over will be catastrophic. Okay, maybe I over exaggerated a bit on the last party but you get the drift.

"T-Thalia, stop slapping me! I'm not the one responsible for this!" the slapping slowed down from one thousand slaps per minute to fifty and she scanned the entire scene, looking at a laughing Solace, a flirty Leo, an angered Phoebe, and the nervous wreck of Gardner and Stoll.

"So that's where Phoebe is..." Thalia exclaimed then looked at me. "Where am I?"

"As you c-can see Thalia, you've just appeared in a little predicament where certain demigods are forced to have a proper date." I muttered and I moved my hands towards my face, guarding it from the extremely persistent hands of the thunder demigod. Oh my gods, she can hit really hard.

"What? Who planned all this?" she questioned me and with one glance I saw her eyes and I regretted it. Those electric blue eyes look like a thunder storm was brewing with crackling lightning that seemed to come from the shade of blue.

"We think it's Aphrodite because, well you know, her love of messing with people's life. We demigods have no privacy." I answered back and I saw Solace nodding in confirmation. At least he calmed down.

"Agreed," Thalia grumbled before looking at the romantic table. "When I get my hands on the love goddess, she'll be sorry for messing with the hunters."

"Yeah but for now we have to play her little game. We need to have an actual date." I told them and I saw Solace gulp, can't believe an Apollo child is afraid of a date. They should be ecstatic at the prospect.

"Okay so, umm, have a seat or something." I told them uncertainly. To tell the honest truth, I've never and when I mean never I literally mean NEVER had a date before so this is all foreign to me. I'll just let Will Solace, who I am willing to bet has had tons of dates before, take over this whole thing.

They all obliged and took the only two seats, leaving me as the only one standing. Greedy little demigods they are.

I decided to start the entire thing, "So...how's life?" I asked.

"Great...not. Nico likes me!" the son of Apollo exclaimed and I had to literally control my entire body, just not to punch him in the face.

"The hunters and I were busy searching for Phoebe, who went missing but it seemed that she's already hooked in and with Leo Valdez no less." Thalia grinned as she sneaked a peek at pinned down son of Hephaestus.

"Poor, poor Leo Valdez," I laughed. I then turned my attention towards my two 'dates.'

"So...how's life?" I questioned and I heard a moan coming from Will.

"You already said that." he mentioned.

"I don't care, this is my first date. What the Zeus am I supposed to say?" I interrogated and he just let out a snicker.

"Can it both of you! I don't like this as much as Death Breath but what're you supposed to do about it?!" Thalia interrupted and we both went silent from the fear of angering a hunter and not just any hunter but a daughter of the flipping King of gods.

"Okay, so ummm...how's life?" I asked and everyone groaned this time.

"Not this again!"

"Shut it Solace!" I retaliated.

"Shut up both of you! How 'bout we play a game? Truth or Dare?" Thalia asked and Solace jumped up and down like a sugar high Leo Valdez, probably signaling this as a yes. I just sighed before nodding my head in agreement.

"Great, it'll help us learn more about each other!" Thalia yelled with glee. "Truth or Dare, Nico?"

"Truth," was the first thing I blurted out. I don't trust Dares and I really am scared about what Artemis taught her.

"Okay, who do you like?" Thalia grinned sadistically and the only thing in my mind was one word. Crap!

**Connor POV**

I'm here with the most gorgeous girl in the universe, well, to me anyways. I looked at the startling jade colored eyes of hers and I can't help but be mesmerized by their beauty. Wait a minute...DANG IT APHRODITE, if this is her flooding my mind with these thoughts, the entire world will suffer from the power of Connor Stoll!

Okay, I'm not that strong and I don't think I can fight Gaea again since you know, she's the entire world, and I told her that she'll suffer my wrath. You know what, ignore everything that I just said.

"S-So Katie, how are you?" I half stuttered and half asked. She smiled at me with those glorious smiles and I literally melted at the sight, well not literally, more like metaphorically.

"Great, although the Demeter cabin is still suffering from 'The Cupid Event,' but other than that we're all fine." she answered with a small blush when she mentioned _that _event and trust me, I think I also turned red when I remembered the image of us kissing our faces like no tomorrow. Well, in all honesty, I would do that again if I had the chance.

"How's your garden?" I interrogated, hoping to get this thing over with. I mean, I'm probably going to hunt down Aphrodite for doing this and do something terrible like messing up her make-up or sending a skunk inside the Aphrodite cabin. Yeah, that might work, although the trick with putting a golden fruit saying _'For the Hottest,'_ was also pretty amazing.

I then heard her melodic voice once more, "Great, all my plants are healthy and all thanks to the Apollo cabin, we are able to have a certain amount of sunlight reach each and every plant. I wish Percy was here though, someone with water manipulation would be amazing and he usually helps us with our plants." she said but I could tell that she was guilty with the whole 'Percy' thing. I felt a twinge of jealousy when she talks about him.

I mean, Katie always adored Percy as the hero of Olympus and only looks at him like a big brother, but I just couldn't help it okay. Dang it Percy, such a lady's man, even though you're not here. Such a legend.

I decided to comfort her and I slowly got up from my seat and walked to her, slowly enveloping her with a soft and gentle hug. I panicked when she stiffened for a second, but I relaxed when she calmed herself and allowed my embrace. It was so warm and AMAZING!

"Thanks for that Connor," she murmured while snuggling herself in my body. I was so close to fainting from MAXIMUM OVERLOAD OF FLUFFINESS but hey, I'm in Elysium right now. Don't ruin this for me Aphrodite. If this works than I won't be hunting her down.

"Yeah, uhh no p-problem." I whispered and we just stood there as I rubbed her pack in comfort and I felt proud when she shivered from my touch. Boom, a child of Hermes has won again! Dad would be proud.

"Want to eat?" I asked and she just shook her head while snuggling deeper into my body. Yep, I'm definitely in Elysium right now. No doubt about it.

"I'd rather just stay here..." she told me and I just nodded my head. What, I'm not complaining and love can change a person but we'll be back to normal probably when we get back to camp.

I sighed in relief as we just stayed there hugging each other. Time to try another miracle. "So, how 'bout a second date?" I asked hopefully and I heard her giggle before nodding her head in my chest.

Then BOOM! A golden paper just appeared in our table and we both looked at it curiously before picking it up.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Connor and Katie,<em>

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_So sweet. You're free to go but I'm guessing you guys would like to stay in that position for a bit longer._

_- A certain love goddess._

* * *

><p>We both blushed like crazy but for once I was relieved, relieved that something actually turned out okay. Dang, best day of my life!<p>

I was about to let Katie go but we soon flashed away, returning to our original location as if nothing happened, but I knew something _did _happen and I grinned when I saw Katie shyly wave at me. There's only one thing on my mind other than Capture the Flag.

Can't wait for that second date!

**Leo POV**

"Dude, stop!" I waved my hands in surrender but I kept being shot at by a barrage of silver projectiles and I gotta' tell you, what a feisty woman, so spicy! There's a lot of other things, but I don't think that it would be approved for such an audience.

She soon stopped shooting arrows at me and glared at me with a dangerously calm expression. "Did you just call me a _dude_?" she questioned with anger laced in her voice and I knew that I was doomed. Well, I'm immortal so, no pain no gain.

"N-No of course not! I mean yeah I called you a dude, but I meant it like a compliment! I mean, we all call girls dudes all the time." I yelped in pain as an arrow was soon lodged into my leg. Dang it hunter! All the hard-to-get women are all after the fiery, hot Leo Valdez, Supreme Immortal Overlord of Argo II. She's no exception, she just shows it in a very dangerous way.

I at least hoped that was the case.

She soon pulled her string, ready for the silver arrow to pierce through my manhood. "Any last words before I send an arrow where the sun doesn't shine?"

I then contemplated on what I should say. Something memorable, something that would be engraved in stone when people write about me and my encounter with one of the mighty hunters. "Uhh...go Team Leo?!" I exclaimed uncertainly and she just scowled at me before she sent her arrow loose.

"OWWWWWWWWW!"

My howl was as loud as the wolves and if anyone outside this invisible bubble could hear me right now, I'm willing to bet that a pack of wolves would probably mistaken me for their own.

The pain was unbearable as I formed into a turtle position while holding my little Valdez who was in utter pain and being immortal just made it even harder. Why Phoebe why! I can't really describe the pain but all I got to say that it's worse than all the pain that I've been through.

"So much pain..." I muttered with all my strength, all of my life energy was drained away as I tried to remove the lodged arrow and I used my lean hands and I removed the arrow and it caused even more terror as the pain surged me entire body, feeling numbness fill my lower half.

"So hard to get..." I muttered and before my lie of sight turned black I muttered one sentence.

"Go Team Leo..."

**Freya POV**

"Well, that was...painful." I stated and when I turned my back to see Raven, his eyes for once showed emotion and when we saw him remove the arrow from his, well you know, I could see the bird flinch and ruffle his feathers as if waiting for someone to do the same to him. I mentally laughed at the ebony colored bird and he just looked at me blankly as if nothing happened. Jeez, stalker birds.

I summoned another list and wrote a name down in the list of people that stalk me. I quickly viewed them and trust me, so many people wants me in their pants but I'm nothing like Aphrodite who would gladly oblige. It would be really disgusting. I shuddered at the thought before writing Raven's name down as the creepiest stalkers.

* * *

><p><em>1. Loki - Norse trickster god of mischief<em>

_2. Ra - Egyptian god of the sun_

_3. Raven - Native American trickster god_

* * *

><p>There's a lot more, but whatever.<p>

I then looked at the fainted Leo Valdez and the angered Phoebe. I sighed at the scene, looks like one of my pairings failed, oh well. Phoebe's stubbornness is annoying sometimes and her man-hating ways are too deep for even the great flirt, Leo Valdez to handle.

"Raven, grab the Lethe. We got some memories to erase." I grumbled in frustration and I saw the giant bird holding a giant bottle of white liquid and descend down to the two campers. I watched as he carefully poured only a drop of the water into each of their heads and I saw Phoebe starting to get sleepy and I saw Raven knock her out.

I would've laughed at that but I had my own part in this. I snapped my fingers and placed them back to their original positions but of course, Leo Valdez will remember none of this and the hunter will think of this as nothing.

I then looked at the last of the dates and I saw a blushing Nico and Thalia with a laughing Solace. I wonder what happened there while I was occupied with the other two. Sure, one of them failed miserably but at least the other one worked out okay, even though they thanked Aphrodite other than me. I groaned but quickly reminded myself that they didn't know that I existed and I decided to just live with that.

No fair that Aphrodite's getting all the credit for this.

**Nico POV**

"Woah, wait a minute. You like THALIA!? Thalia out of all people?" Will asked while trying hard not to laugh.

"Quiet, I look older than her, now that she's a hunter and all." I retaliated and I couldn't look at the daughter of Zeus when I confessed this, even though I'm pretty sure that she's blushing as much as I am.

"Just why Thalia, LOOK AT HER?!" Solace exclaimed while pointing at the reddened hunter and the last thing I saw was a blinding light and an electrocuted son of Apollo.

"I'm attractive!" she screamed before realizing what she just said. She quickly closed her mouths and looked at me as if saying _'say one word about this and you're dead meat.'_ I raised my hands in surrender, knowing that messing with a hunter isn't an amazing idea right now, especially the lieutenant of the group, no matter how close we are as friends.

Friends. That's probably all that we're going to be and confessing my love might not be a good idea at the moment. I glanced at the girl that swore of men with a depressed expression. Why do I get all the bad luck? Is it because I'm a son of Hades, the demigod descendants known for their infamous demises and reputation as what they call, evil.

I waved it off before answering her.

"Got it, not a word." I grumbled before looking at her face again and I saw her face blush even harder when I stared. Yeah, shouldn't look like a stalker right now, even though I just confessed my love. I'm so creepy...

"So Death Breath, do you really..." she trailed off when I nodded in confirmation.

There was an uncomfortable silence as I wait I'm suspense for her reaction but what came out of her mouth seriously gave me a heart attack.

"I like you too," she replied and my world froze with realization and my body felt warm. WOAH! What? How? When? Then her last words made me slump back down again. "I like the Hunters of Artemis though, so I can't really, you know, have any romantic interests..."

I sighed at the news. I was so caught up with her liking me that now I'm facing something called 'forbidden love' and I bet Aphrodite is enjoying this very juicy moment. I'll kill that goddess and I'll find a way, no matter how long. "I understand," I murmured and she just nodded her head while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me a peck in the cheek.

My eyes are now the size of dinner plates and when I looked at Thalia, she just shrugged. "A peck in the cheek won't hurt. Besides, Phoebe's gone for some unknown reason so no one would tell except for us." she casually told me while pointing at the fainted Will Solace in the ground. "It's just the two of us, unless the goddess of love is stalking us at this moment." There was a moment of silence until something was shimmering on top of the romance table.

I then saw a letter appear with written words on it. I read the letter out loud.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Thalia, Nico, and Solace<em>

_NICE! Even though I expected better but hey, forbidden love is great._

_You're free to go, but don't think I'll go easy on you guys. I'll be watching from the sidelines, interfering when needed. MWAHAHAHAAH._

_Good luck love birds!_

_- A certain love goddess_

* * *

><p>I sighed at the piece of paper and shoved it in my pockets.<p>

Well, at least I got that off my chest and soon my body started glowing and I was back at my cabin and now I know one thing. At least I like someone that likes me back in return. Grinning from the realization, I grabbed my Stygian Iron sword and walked out, ready and pumped up for a game of Capture the Flag.

**DONE!**

**Kind of rushed this since I really wanted to go back to the main story line. Next chapter will be Piper's interaction with Camp Pantheon. After that it will be Percy, Artemis, and Lupa's turn with Pele's home. I really wish to go back to Percy's POV with Fenrir always trying to make a mockery out of him. I miss Sniffles too but ahh well.**

**- One Negative**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the small amount of updates. I was working on my other two stories which will have their own updates very soon.**

**I wanted to be a bit closer to my readers so I hope that I could probably use some of your usernames as some of my OCs (Of course I would change them to be more like a name other than a username.)**

**Well, we'll see more later.**

**Here's some Piper action to help get the storyline moving. A few more chapters and Piper will meet Percy. **

**I posted two chapters at the same time today. One with Piper's POV and the other is Percy's POV.**

**Meeting New Faces**

**Piper POV**

To say that Camp Pantheon was different from the other two camps that she has been to was the understatement of the year. The camp was _completely_ different. It's like a messed up version of every culture in the world clashing into a unique blend that works for their favor.

They at least tried to organize it like adding the Norse in one corner of the camp, the Aztec in another, and, well, you get the drift.

It makes you think about the entire world instead of just the U.S.

Now that you think about it, the Greek and Romans are only trying to save the world in one certain area while these pantheons are more global and are probably trying to maintain order throughout the lands.

I was but a small part in a very big world and I don't think I could understand all of the information they would probably try to teach me.

Tsul' Kalu grabbed my hands with his rough, meaty grip and lead me towards the campers that I was meeting, and for someone like me, the very thought of meeting the campers was making me extremely nervous.

What am I supposed to do? What do I say? How's my hair?

Crap, daughter of Aphrodite questions and I mentally smacked myself in the head.

Tsul' Kalu seemed to have noticed my nervousness and he just chuckled. "Do not fear, child of the Cherokee, I am the Camp Director of the Native American pantheons." he stated and I looked at him in confusion. Isn't there only one camp director for every, you know, camp?

"What do you mean?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, every pantheon has a Camp Director and it's usually a beast or hero from the respective pantheon. As you can obviously see we also separate our camp to different pantheons such as Camp Half-Blood organizing it in a way where the demigod goes to their godly parent's, you go to the Native American pantheon." he explained and I gave a thumbs-up in acceptance and understanding. Of course, this was both different and familiar, but I learn to live with it, for this is going to be my new family, my new life.

When we reached my supposed 'welcome party,' I saw a weird group of kids and they seem to grin at me like they've been waiting for another hero to show up for a long time. They probably did, even though I was a bit confused by it. I mean there's like thousands of gods and most of them probably would be procreating children like crazy.

Tsul' Kalu walked up to a man that was wearing a blue jacket, white hair, and ice cold eyes, and with the knowledge and logic that I could muster up, I guessed that he was a son of an ice deity or something pretty close to it.

"Jack, get some of the Camp Directors here now." the hunting lord ordered and the man obliged.

"Who's that?" I asked, with uncertainty laced in my voice. All of these strangers, no matter how much the giant urged that they're nice, still made me uncomfortable and beckoning for more Camp Directors would just worsen my little phobia.

Tsul' Kalu grunted in response before commenting. "The guy's name is Jack Frost, trickster and personification of ice, snow, sleet, and freezing cold weather. Honestly, I really don't like him. He's like a Loki Jr. and I can't even live with one of 'em."

I was bit confused, considering that I don't know who this 'Loki' is, but I just gave a fake smile and nod like I perfectly understood what he was saying. Soon, I saw a few more people run forward with Jack leading them and they all stopped when they were in front of us.

"Hello friends! Nice to see that you're all doing well." the giant greeted and they all called out their own.

"So, who's the chick?" one of them asked and I blushed from the statement. I'm a chick?

"The _chick_ is Piper, Greek and Cherokee demigod." Tsul' Kalu commented and they all gasped like they just saw the most famous person in the world.

"The chick's Greek?! Do we get to kill her?" the person asked with excitement in his tone and it freaked me out even more. The guy definitely reminds me of a child of Ares.

"Of course not! She has Native American blood!" Tsul' Kalu replied back with a bit of irritation in his voice. "You'll have to get past me before you get to her!"

"Just to let you know, she's Greek and we gotta' kill her, for you know, maintaining the peace and all." the man replied back, but the hunting giant ignored it with a wave of his hand, signaling something like _'I don't give a Hades.'_

"She's going to be part of the prophecy, Hunaphu." he answered back and everyone looked a bit shocked before bowing before me as if I was a major goddess, which to be honest flattered me a bit, before composing myself. One of them, I think his name was Hunaphu, soon stood up and asked another question.

"Is she going with the other hero?" he asked and I tilted my head in confusion. The Supreme Lord of the Hunt noticed my confusion and he decided to answer the question.

"He's one of the greatest heroes of all time, but you may know him as Perseus Jackson, Champion of the Pantheons." he answered back and I was in utter shock that if I had water in my mouth, I would've spit it out.

"Is he here?" I asked with anticipation laced in my voice, but it soon faded when they shook their heads.

"Nope," Hunaphu replied, "He's already fulfilling the prophecy."

"Oh," I muttered sadly but the thought of Percy, confusingly, gave me butterflies in my stomach.

Tsul' Kalu grunted, gaining everyone's attention and he stood up with pride and confidence as if preparing a speech. "I guess I should introduce you to everyone Piper." he added and I nodded in agreement.

"That's obviously Hunaphu, Mayan Twin brother of the Mayan Hero Twins. They both changed into personifications of their own sun and moon, respectively." he stated and the man gave me a grin.

Tsul' Kalu pointed to another man, "That's Xbalanque, the other Mayan Twin."

Tsul' Kalu then grinned before pointing at a darker skinned man that seemed to be wearing archaeologist clothing. "That's Carter Kane, Egyptian combat magician." The man smiled and waved his hands at me before looking away, changing his attention to Xbalanque.

"Jack Frost, you know him." the hunting giant grunted and he proceeded with his greetings. There were a lot of Camp Directors since the variety of pantheons in the world was plentiful.

After all the introductions Tsul' soon stepped forward.

"Alright, you're all dismissed. I'll be showing Piper around since there hasn't been a lot of Native American heroes lately and I am their Camp Director." he exclaimed and I gestured him to move forward so I can follow.

He gave me a gentle pat in the back which is surprising because of the giant's strength and his demonstration of that power while facing off against that monster.

We walked towards all the sections of camp, from the fiery and large blacksmiths to the grand gardens that would make Persephone and Demeter jealous.

It may look chaotic but it actually looked well placed once you're finally inside the majestic camp that looked more like a giant town with a giant palace in the middle which I guess is their version of 'the Big House.'

Activity buzzed all over the place as I saw heroes clash with their swords, girls flirting with some of the males, sons and daughters of what looked like trickster gods making pranks on one of the giant cabins.

They had more heroes than Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter combined. Tsul' Kalu saw my awed face and smirked at my reaction.

"I hope you're liking Camp Pantheon." he told me, interrupting my thoughts, "You see, we need heroes but whenever there's trouble, we only send the veterans that are eighteen years of age or older. The younger campers train until they reach that age since we worry about them. We're definitely not like Camp Half-Blood where they send twelve year old children on quests." he added, making me giggle at the thought. Yeah, sending little kids isn't a great idea and to think that we are the Olympian's army is somewhat ridiculous.

We started talking for a while as he introduced the different pantheon's sections until we reached the Native American Pantheon, in which it looked really natural with amazingly smooth wooden houses with some of them owning totem poles.

"We're not a very popular pantheon compared to those of Norse and Greek," Tsul' Kalu stated while walking towards my new home, "However, we are the most plentiful, considering all the Native tribes that all fit into the pantheon. We have the most children, the most soldiers, and the most diverse warriors. So Piper, we may not be popular but we are strong."

I nodded my head in understanding at how strong we really are. I am part of one of the powerful pantheons in which they might be underestimated but their strength in numbers is legendary and we continue to endure the pains of the earth.

Especially since the Americans decided to take our land, resulting in the power of the pantheon dwindling.

"Come Piper, let us meet your new family." Tsul' Kalu told us as he lead me towards all the kids.

Some looked like the veteran soldiers that Tsul' talked about while some looked like ten year old children and it really melted my heart when I saw some of them play as if there's no such thing as pantheons. It looked like they actually have a normal life here. Of course, the hunting giant noticed this and grinned at me sympathetically.

"We try to make the kids have a good life before we train them into the customs of war." he told me and I smiled at them for actually trying to take care of their kids when they're not here. The Olympians could take notes from what these pantheons are doing.

Tsul' Kalu then beckoned someone to come forward. "Hippo, son of Sedna, Inuit mistress of sea animals, please prepare a house for Piper." The demigod nodded and left the two to converse with themselves.

"Come, let's get to your home." he shouted and I nodded in agreement.

It would be great to know where I live, which is pretty logical and I silently hoped that it would be like Nikwasi's place, a giant TV with some old fashion stuff in it.

For a child of Aphrodite, I sometimes prefer the old than the new which is pretty much saying that Apollo will never have an affair with a mortal women. Yeah, it's shocking but like I said, I'm not an ordinary daughter of the love goddess.

I then touched my necklace, the Beholder, which has the ability to be like an Iris message except it's more one-way and I could spy on the enemy.

A very powerful weapon if used correctly and it looked so beautiful, crafted with amazing delicacy from Ethereal Diamond. While pondering on my newest equipment, I didn't notice the house that I was walking towards to and when I finally did, it was too late. My head soon bumped into the smooth walls and I fell to the soft ground.

"You should really look where you're going." Tsul' Kalu commented and I just giggled nervously before taking his hand, pulling me straight up from the ground. "Thanks for the help Hippo." the hunting giant stated and the demigod just nodded his head in acknowledgment before springing off, probably to his friends.

"Okay, now you can check out your new home and if you need me, I'll be in the giant palace in the middle of the camp." he told me before leaving in a flash before I even said good bye. People these days, always so busy.

I opened my doors, only to gasp at the magnificent beauty. The floor was made with polished oak wood with a bear rug in the center with a giant flat screen TV, which I quietly thanked Tsul' for, and all the other necessities of life. I whistled at the beautiful stainless kitchen and the cobblestone fireplace that radiated a comforting warmth but it didn't feel like Hestia's hearth though.

No.

It's like another hearth replaced it and I contemplated that it must've been the other pantheons blocking the Olympians' connection and using their own domains on the camp which I completely understood.

I sighed as I left the beautiful house and walked towards the exit of the Native American section and I decided to explore even more.

I walked towards the Egyptian section, hearing the crunching noises of the deep green grass until I felt the soft, warm textures of the sand from the entrance. Every pantheon's sections are different, depending on the type they are so it's natural for sand to be the ground of Egypt. I looked at their houses and instead of wood, it was replaced with sandstone which I was somewhat curious of.

"Hello, what're you doing here?" someone asked and I glanced to see a blonde girl walking towards me with a gentle grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hello, my name is Piper. I'm sort of new here." I replied truthfully and she seemed to nod at this as if this was a normal thing that happens everyday.

"I'm Sadie Kane!" she greeted, "Welcome to the Egyptian Pantheon! Is there anything I could help you with?"

"No, just looking around." I answered back and she just nodded before saying bye to me and leave. Wow, a lot of nicer kids here.

I decided to look at the giant house that seemed to be the center of the Egyptian section. It looked like a huge building and I looked at it in awe but someone interrupted my admiration.

"That's a copy of the House of Life. We asked for it to be built here since it would help us feel more at home." a voice explained and I turned around to see the same guy that met me before, Carter Kane I think.

I quickly realized that I met someone with the same last name which means...they must be siblings! Oh wow, they look almost nothing alike but who am I to judge. "Carter Kane, Camp Director." he greeted and I shook his hands in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, I kind of remembered you." I responded back and he looked at me quizzically before his face changed to stunned. I giggled at his expression. We just met a few minutes ago, how did he not remember me?

"Woops sorry, my mind was caught up on a few things. Please forgive my ignorance and um...enjoy the camp." he told me before slowly sprinting off, leaving me bewildered at his odd behavior.

I just shook it off and left the pantheon to check on another one. There was a lot of 'em but one caught my attention and she looked at the entrance of the Armenian Pantheon. I looked at it in wonder and I decided to enter.

The place was buzzing with activity and some of the things reminded me of the Greek Pantheon. Confusion flooded my head with the similarities until a voice was heard through my ears.

"You lost or something?" the voice spoke and I turned around to see Jack Frost floating in the sky with a bored look.

"Uhh no, is this your pantheon?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, just bored and I was wandering by and I saw your confused face." he muttered and I nodded for him to continue and he obliged, "The Armenian Pantheon was heavily influenced by the Greek Pantheon with some others as well." he answered and I understood now when the sentence dawned on me.

"This pantheon is younger than most." Jack explained, "However, it's history is still rich and powerful."

"Wow, such a diverse society, I never thought that I would be in such a thing." I muttered and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, well hope you get used to your home Pipster." he replied. Looks like I got a nickname.

I smiled at him and he smiled back before his demeanor changed to one of confusion but he soon nodded his head as if he was having a mental conversation with someone. "Hey Pipster, did you meet some kind of monster with messed up animal parts?"

"Uhh, yeah. Tsul' Kalu and I encountered one while we were traveling here, why?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, it seems that it followed you with a large force of other monsters as well." he smirked at my panicked reaction before resuming his statement, "No worries Pipster, we were born to take care of this situation and their chances of winning are at zero percent." he laughed before flashing away in a flurry of snow.

I grabbed the Beholder and muttered the location of the monsters and a screen soon appeared in front of me. I looked on with terror as I saw Mushussu, the Mesopotamian monster lead a variety of monstrosities towards camp. Some of them I recognized easily as Hellhounds, Werewolves, Empousa, and some rogue Centaurs.

I gritted my teeth but I calmed my nerves and grabbed my dagger and ran towards the other heroes.

Their way of preparing was very chaotic but somehow, someway effective.

I watched in awe as they all grabbed their shields, swords, spears, clubs, bows, axes, and surprisingly shovels. Some of them wore leather armor and others equipped themselves with heavier defenses.

I saw Frost Jack summon a horse made out of snow while equipping himself with a wooden shepherd staff and an ice rapier.

I saw Tsul' Kalu leading the Native Americans, which is the biggest force, to the front and they're all equipped with their own shields, bows, and spears. I ran up to them, joining the large group.

"Let's go Mayans!" Hunaphu and Xbalanque cried out in unison which resulted in a large battle cry from their group. All of the pantheons are in their own separate party like a cohort in Rome which made it easier for me to understand.

The other pantheons cried out their own battle cries and the veterans soon marched towards the enemy.

The enemies were soon in our line of sight and some of the commanders and Camp Directors already ordered their archers to fire in which they humbly obliged and soon it rained down projectiles, most of them flawlessly piercing the enemies, but one monster stood out from the rest, one monster that wants vengeance and he's one of the Sacred Mesopotamian beasts.

Mushussu wants my blood.

I shivered at the thought but I just stood ready, armed with Katropis that seemed to gleam whenever it made contact with the sun. Tsul' Kalu then told our group to form a defensive position and to raise the shields. They followed the orders and when the first monsters reached our large mass...

It was total chaos.

Our spears obliterated the first wave with ease but the large incoming mass of giant sphinx like monsters with goat heads charged right at us, their horns colliding and breaking our shields.

I saw a couple of the rogue centaurs soon fire their own arrows but Jack Frost froze them before they made contact. He then rode towards the centaurs with his staff and sword in hand, his eyes filled with mischief, mirth, and death like the different aspects of the cold.

His cold sword made a perfect arc, killing most of the centaurs in the front but his onslaught kept going. My awed attention was soon changed to determination as I aided my brethren by stabbing monsters left and right. I soon let my body take over like I was in autopilot, killing everything in my path.

I took a glance at the current situation and I saw Tsul' Kalu in a small skirmish with a group of giants, but he seemed to be handling it as if it was nothing, which seemed to be the case, considering his strength to be extremely unmatched. Okay, probably Hercules could rival it but Tsul' is way smarter.

I lunged at an Empousa that tried to eat one of the campers and then soon turned around to see a Hellhound charge towards me. I slumped down and lunged up when I was under him and stabbed his stomach, allowing me to hear a pained yelp before turning him into dust.

I saw a combination of giant wolves coming towards us, some of them looked like werewolves. I gulped, knowing about their only weakness of silver and I took a step back while slashing at the first werewolf that jumped towards me. I gave him a slash and a kick but he ignored all of his wounds and used his fangs to try and bite me.

I dodged and pierced his eye with Katropis, a loud howl heard from the damage and I removed my dagger so I could do it again. I then slashed a his legs making him limp but he just bared his fangs before coming at me again.

I twirled around to dodge and I gave a deep cut at his forelegs and with a quick thrust, shot him a painful attack on his back.

He was still alive but I bought myself enough time to retreat from the unstoppable werewolves that were slowly pushing my team members back. I then saw some of the Norse campers raise their weapons and moved from one position to ours as if knowing our need for aid.

When they soon charged at the oversized fur balls, they yelped in surprise when some of the turned to dust as some of their weapons sliced their brethren.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise while looking at the Norse's shining silver weapons slicing the enemy. I gotta' get one of those.

I turned my attention towards a giant and I ducked when he tried to slam me with his club and I was about to give him a terrible beating until I saw Sadie and Carter aiding other Egyptians vaporize monsters left and right with some kind of magic. I really didn't know what was going on and shrugged it off before charging towards another target.

I saw more weird monsters with different animal body parts and I charged forward with what seemed to be a collection of Armenian, Mayan, and Mesopotamian heroes joining the fray.

I stabbed at an enemy, twirled and did the same thing. When I looked at the results, I saw two dark cloaked figures towering over me and tried to shower me with dark energy, figuring that it must be some kind of curse.

I saw a lot more but they seemed to be very delicate since I just saw one instantly die from a mere slap with a club. I chuckled at the sight before diverting my attention back to the battle and I picked up a small pebble sized stone and threw it at one, which died before making an arc with Katropis on the other one.

It looked like we were winning this battle until I heard a faint, demonic roar and I saw Mushussu stare at me with rage.

My knees buckled at his murderous glare and I slowly watched as he stalked towards me, finding the weakest but most painful ways to die from his hand, his talons and claws scratching the floor in anticipation for his kill.

I twirled my dagger before readying myself for a battle stance, the background of clashing arms fading as I focused on my target.

He charged.

I got ready and I instantly turned invisible from the many practices with Nikwasi and I quickly sprinted off towards the opposite direction, dodging the razor claws of the snarling beast. He momentarily stopped as he watched the ground carefully, trying to sense my location.

Knowing this, I paused momentarily, silently hoping for an ally to come to my aid right, even though being invisible kind of makes it hard for them to know that you're in trouble.

The monster then started going on a rampage, his extremely large claws moving so fast that it seemed like a tornado of power and fury.

The strength and speed dramatically increased as if fueled by the pure essence of revenge and I'm pretty sure it's mostly against me.

I bit my lip as I contemplate on how to retaliate to such a chaotic but effective move.

Melee isn't going to cut it, considering that this beast was a literal expert with iron like skin, making it more of a problem than ever and I have no range weapons with me.

I removed my invisibility only to see Mushussu stop and glare at me as if I was demon spawn. He came after me with his teeth bared and when he was about to jump I ducked under him and tried to stab his belly. It would have worked if his underbelly wasn't also made out of scales that are hard as nails. What's this guy's weakness?

I gripped Katropis harder as I watched Mushussu trudging towards me with what looked like a smirk on his horned head. His dragon-like body changing into a position of a pounce and that's when I was expecting my doom, my death.

That's when I heard _it_.

Something was near and I saw some guys coming closer and they looked ready to rip me to shreds. Great, more enemies to make my survival chance really low and it was low enough. Oh my gods, the world hates me right now.

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at the old men, inspecting them. They remind me of something in the Cherokee myths...

Uh oh.

My eyes widened in realization as I looked at what seemed to be Raven Mockers, Cherokee monsters that are usually invisible and the only ones that can see them are people strong with medicine like the Apollo kids, but it seemed that being descendants of other spirits that have the same ability allowed me to visibly see them. They're called Raven Mockers for a reason and it's because their cries are the same as a raven's and it usually means that someone was going to die.

I heard it and I'm probably going to die. My odds are definitely not in my favor.

I gulped and got my bearings together for the final stand. I dove straight in, my demigod senses kicking in and I instantly saw some of the Raven Mockers charge. I dodged some of their attacks and stabbed one, instantly turning him into a puddle of shadows. I then changed targets and used Katropis to block an attack before piercing another one.

One of them came at me, his appearance changing into an older, withered warrior and attacked, aiming for my head. He then changed to a fiery blur as I saw him rise up in the air, flying with the sound of a raven.

I then saw Mushussu strike and I did a twirl, dodging the attack and turning invisible. I quickly took my chance, lunging my dagger towards his eye, momentarily blinding him but that wasn't the problem. It was the Raven Mocker flying down towards me, knowing my location as if perfectly seeing me.

I gulped and dodged before twirling my dagger and I did a quick thrust but he deflected it and gave me a fury of swipes, each one reaching contact with my skin and I started bleeding terribly. My focus was lost and I reappeared, knowing that I'm not invisible anymore.

A strong wind blew me a few meters and I saw the Raven Mocker and Mushussu look at me hungrily. I was ready for another wave of torture until I saw Jack Frost appear in front of me, golden blood dripping down from several cuts that he gained during the battle.

"Need help Pipster?" he asked with a joking tone.

"What's up with 'Pipster' anyway?" I asked amusingly and he just shrugged.

"Don't know but enough small talk right now, we got a giant dragon thing to worry about." he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't forget the Raven Mocker." I mentioned and he looked at me confusingly. I gave him a questioning gaze before I realized that he probably couldn't see it.

"Invisible monster from the Cherokee, I'll handle it. Go fight Mushussu." I added and he nodded before sprinting towards the beast.

My attention was soon changed to the Raven Mocker, watching my with a serious and murderous expression. I got my dagger ready and we both charged, Katropis gleaming in the sunlight and I dove to the ground when he tried to slice me midair.

This guy in Cherokee myths is the Angel of Death like Thanatos in Greek except for the fact there's more of them, can be killed, and that they are really _active_ in their job. I paled at the thought before lunging towards him but he only just flew higher. He was mocking me and I silently snarled at him.

"Fly lower!" I screamed and the monster was confused for a second before flying slightly down. My Aphrodite powers worked like a charm.

I then mustered up all of my charmspeak one more time, "Lower!" I yelled and he slumped down to the ground, his fiery aura shifting back to an old, withered man and I took my chance, Katropis pierced through his skin and into his heart. His confused expression changed to one of pain and poof. Just like that he turned into a puddle of shadows.

I scanned the area and I looked to see Jack Frost taking a large beating from Mushussu who looked more like a razor sharp tornado. Jack's clothes were literally stained with his own golden blood, pale skin littered with deep slices, and his amused eyes changing into one of panic. I watched in grief as I saw his ice rapier shatter from the constant damage before sprinting off to his aid.

He looked grateful at me before freezing the enemy temporarily and I tried to stab his other eye but he noticed and broke loose, releasing another fury of slashes and this time it reached contact with my skin. The pain was so terrifyingly bad that it was like I was littered with paper cuts while pouring lemonade onto each of the wounds.

It was TERRIBLE.

I hitched my breath from the attacks but I saw Jack freeze him one more time before slamming his head with his staff. I slowly regained my composure and I lunged forward and attacked his legs that aren't protected by the scales.

He yelped in pain before breaking loose and did a twirl, his long tail slapping both of us away. I stood up and glared at the beast and Mushussu eyed me warily. I looked behind him to see Jack Frost readying a powerful attack that's composed of several extremely sharp and large icicles. Mushussu caught my lingering eyes and looked at the direction. Before he was about to dodge I quickly intervened.

"Stop!" I yelled with my best charmspeak and he looked a bit dazed and that's when Jack took action.

With one final push of energy he released the massive ice onto the beast, impaling his entire body until Mushussu was struggling to break away, his golden blood pouring down like a waterfall.

His loss of blood was speeding up before the struggling stopped and his body went limp. One of the sacred beasts have fallen and vanished, silently reforming peacefully, readying for revenge. I sighed as I looked around.

I saw a smiling Jack before it faltered and his body fainted, falling to the grassy, blood splattered ground. I giggled at the scene before observing the area.

* * *

><p>With the news of their master's death being sent like wildfire, they all retreated slowly and we cheered heartily. The battle was long and it was utterly painful and before I knew it, fatigue hit me hard and I fell asleep, the faint sound of cheering now gone like my ties with Camp Half-Blood. I did know one thing though, I have a new home now.<p>

Camp Pantheon.

**DONE!**

**Next up is Percy, Fenrir, Artemis, and Lupa. Expect some romance going on. Ha ha!**

**The sixteenth chapter's going to be the meeting with Percy and the Olympians. I can already imagine their reactions when he reveals all of his powers and I'm already planning on giving Percy a new power next chapter.**

**- One Negative**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back!**

**Yeah, Percy's here with his pals, Lupa and Artemis, even though they're not really pals at the moment but who gives a Hades.**

**I was going to post yesterday but fanfiction was being a bit wacky. This is where all the Percy romances begin. Ha ha, sorry it took so long though. **

**I Accidentally Kissed a Maiden Goddess**

Well, Pele's home is warm that's for sure. However it's probably worse for Lupa and Artemis, considering that the volcano goddess' blessing protects me from the extreme heat of lava and magma. Yeah, all thanks to the deity's rage over a weapon being forged without her permission, she's filling our place with lava. Who in all their power would start summoning large pits of liquid fire while the heroes are currently trying to fix the problem.

She's insane. Don't tell Pele though.

We started trudging our way through the cold stone floor of the empty magma chamber, the heat making the two goddesses sweat bullets but they still had a determined look on their face. I knew that they're probably doing this for answers and to get me to Olympus as soon as possible.

Oh man, I'm going to dread that meeting.

We moved closer and closer until we see an open area, now filled with scorching, blazing magma, Savage Steel tables, hammers, and many types of weapons, but what awed me was the weapon displayed in the center. It radiated power so intense that my crimson red eyes widened at its presence, my hands quivering slightly as if the sword itself could eat your soul.

It probably could.

I summoned Wildfire and Riptide, ready for anyone to come near us and I noticed Lupa turning into a wolf with Artemis already readying her bow. To tell the truth, I'm not really used to teaming up with super powered deities. Usually Sniffles and Mrs. O'Leary would be just fine but hey, injured soldiers need to rest even though one of them is dead and they don't really need to rest.

I soon noticed that a few figures were moving towards us, they look human yet they have distinct features such as well, they're leaving a trail of fire whenever they move. What are those anyway ?

_**"Use your head demigod, you have the blessing of wisdom but you don't use it. Doesn't all the knowledge just come to you naturally?" **_Fenrir asked with a bewildered tone. Pffft, I knew about the wisdom blessing and well, let's just elaborate for a second.

I have the blessing, right? Well, it's not my wisdom and knowledge. It's actually all Feather Brain's information and I have to actually look through his vast knowledge that he gave me so, no Fenrir, I can't just know everything just like that. All the things in my head are all the things that Air Head knows.

_**"Whatever, just use Quetzalcoatl's knowledge to identify them. Not so hard really." **_he replied back while I felt the wolf roll his eyes. Sometimes, I don't know if you noticed, hate that wolf.

_**"I hate you too demigod but I want to live so..."**_ he trailed off and I just shook my head and used Quetzalcoatl's blessing and a dozen possible answers popped up in my head but what stood out the most was a monster that originated from Alchemy.

"Alchemy..." I accidentally blurted out and the two goddesses' looked at me with confusion.

"What did you say Percy?" Artemis asked and Lupa nodded at this. Well, I should really keep my mouth closed but this isn't something that could cause World War III or something, so it's perfectly safe to answer.

"Alchemy, these are Elementals, personifications of four elements, water, fire, earth, and air. It seemed like we're facing a bunch of Fire Elementals though, considering the fire that they leave behind." I answered and they looked stunned before calming themselves, turning their attention to our newly discovered foes, weapons drawn.

One of them stepped out from the fiery group and looked at us with his dark orange eyes. He was wearing a red suit with a black tie with untamed red hair. He looked good if you ignored the fact that he's a monster, his entire body's on fire, and that his eyes were glaring at us as if we were devil spawn.

"What're you doing here?" he asked and I just looked at his eyes with my ruby red ones, eyeing each other, searching for a weakness. What can I take advantage of? Well, one thing is for sure, I manipulate fire and the monster is literally glowing fire. I grinned maniacally at the realization.

This might be easier than I thought.

"Ummm...just going to retrieve the sword and you know, trash the nice place that you set up here." I responded uncertainly and he just looked at us with a blank expression before turning all rage mode and telling his army of fire beings to attack.

I removed Wildfire, knowing that fire isn't going to help and retrieved Onslaught in sword form. I charged at them with the two deities following me and let's just say that it was in total chaos.

Artemis easily sent a flurry of projectiles at the charging mass of blazing figures and Lupa literally ripped their heads off with her wolfish bites. I removed my attention from my teammates and I looked on to see them advancing.

I twirled around from their Savage Steel swords and I used Onslaught to cut the blades of the sword off. I made an arc with Riptide but they seemed to notice this and dodge the Celestial Bronze weapon before charging towards me. I smirked at them, their ignorance of my abilities being the only thing useful at the moment and I used the advantage of surprise.

I focused on their chaotic flames, ordering it to capture the monsters, and then the grinning Elementals froze as if they can't control their own bodies which they can't.

I grinned maliciously and I willed them to move closer and I used Onslaught to slice their pitiful bodies. I smiled at my work before I felt a rush of heat slam towards me, knocking me towards the rocky, cold walls of the magma chamber.

I looked up to see the Elementals controlling their own fire and lava, smiling thinking that I couldn't possibly control the liquid. I just laughed sadistically at them, making their smiles falter with the added bonus of making them nervous.

"This is how you control fire!" I exclaimed out loud before I manipulated the flames towards me but controlling lava was a bit harder. I haven't really had any practice with it so you can't really blame me.

Then a thought hit me, what if controlling lava was like controlling water? Would it work, I mean it is almost like water in some weird, unorthodox way so why not? I tried to reel in the hot liquid like the way I controlled the sea and before I knew it, I felt a tug in my chest before the lava was completely out of the Elementals' control, bewildering them in the process.

I smirked at them before beckoning the monsters' own flames to come closer. They were floating slowly towards me, but I could feel them struggling for control. I ignored it, my primal wolfish instincts boosting my blood lust into immeasurable hunger for their deaths. With impatience of the slowly moving Elementals, I charged forward and sliced them with Riptide.

I then turned to the remaining warriors and they all looked at me with fear and panic. I snarled at them before summoning a blinding light, temporarily blinding them to the point where I have enough time to slice them to shreds. I advanced with unstable speed, still not used to Saja, Mesopotamian god of messenger's blessing.

Good thing that it was a short distance though and I managed to decimate all of my foes before kneeling down from my slight fatigue. I've been through worse but the sudden use of my new blessings was quite tiring. Well, that sucks but I waved it off as I inspected the damage. Golden dust littered the floor and I was quite happy with my accomplishment.

I then checked to see if the goddesses' are alright and I saw them already finished with their own enemies. With a grunt, I stood up and walked leisurely towards them and they seemed to notice my presence since they looked towards me while I maneuvered through all of the golden dust on the floor.

"Well, that was easy." I told them and they nodded their head in agreement. Pele would've beaten them easily but she decided to let a demigod do all of the work. Wow, lazy goddess.

Don't tell Pele that either.

"Yeah, don't know why we're making a big deal out of this," Lupa muttered. "They could have finished them off without a single thought."

"True, but I could definitely feel a strong presence here." Artemis replied back. I raised my eyebrow at the statement. I noticed it as well, thinking that it was just the sword but something else is here and it is literally radiating power, power that was similar to that of Gaea.

If this is another attempt for the primordial to rise again then I'd be pretty pissed. Killing her once is good enough thank you very much.

"Whatever it is, it's a problem for another day." I told them before turning towards the newly designed weapon. "We're here for the sword, so let's get it over with."

They nodded in agreement and we stood up to see a beautifully crafted weapon on an anvil. It looked complete but it seemed to glow lightly like it's currently trying to hold the new powers that it's imbued with. If that's the case then this would make my job a whole lot harder.

The sword is pretty much saying, _'Hey Percy, I'm a radioactive and **very **unstable weapon, hold me!' _Pfffft, as if I'm going to hold that thing with my own sane mind, but sadly I got a literal quest to retrieve the thing so...

I capped Riptide and changed Onslaught back into a ring before cautiously grabbing the handle of the sword and it felt perfectly balanced on my hand. I inspected the craftsmanship of the blade, noticing the deep ebony color with stars of the night sky glittering all over the fine specimen. The blade itself looked like a katana with a very sharp edge that just by looking at it could make you flinch.

It's power radiated death and I knew it. Also considering the fearful stares of the divine deities before me, they also knew.

"This might be the weapon Hephaestus was talking about." Artemis told Lupa and the wolf goddess gulped.

"What are you guys talking about?" I questioned. I should probably know this from my pantheon but they were a bit shady with me lately so don't scold my ignorance.

"In a meeting that we had, Hephaestus mentioned a disturbance in his domain and he told us of a weapon that fade immortals." she answered and I literally almost fainted, but I recovered quickly. I don't think dropping a weapon like this would help with the problem at hand.

Something did confuse me though. The Olympians never knew of our pantheons and the domains they shared, but they noticed a sword being forged that originated from another pantheon. How? How did they find out about something from our pantheon?

I pondered this before realizing the strength of the sword. The power must be too much to hide for the enemies who didn't have the abilities that the pantheon society has. I looked at Artemis with a confused expression.

"So Artemis, care to explain why you didn't explain this to me earlier?" I interrogated her and she glared back at me in response.

"It's _Lady _Artemis to you boy, and to answer your question, I didn't think it was any useful information at the time." she scolded before bringing out a knife threateningly and I just raised my hands in surrender. I may stand a chance against her now, but the fury of women are something you shouldn't take lightly of.

"Okay okay, let's just get out of here and give the sword to Lady Pele." I quickly told her, resulting in the goddess to sheath her blades. We both started walking to the exits, but of course, lucks of demigods are terrible and things usually happen out of the ordinary.

The ground was rumbling like an earthquake started but what made me gawk was the sight of a gigantic, gargantuan beast in the distance, charging towards us, his four legs and giant tail moving with powerful motion. This thing was bigger than the Apophis we fought and my head clicked in realization.

This is probably another one of their generals, the great and mighty Behemoth, land monster and the polar opposite of the Leviathan.

So a powerful beast is after us that seems to be a master of the earth. Well, that's just great! What else, an army that the monstrous Behemoth is leading?

Of course, with the demigod's luck, I noticed moving water that seemed to follow the humongous opponent. I narrowed my eyes closely and to my amazement, I saw one of the few things I can't manipulate. Something that would've been useful, but all thanks to a bunch of Olympians, I lost it all.

Water.

Not just any water though, these are Water Elementals and they seem to giggle with glee. I stared closely to see that most of them are females, oh great.

I looked at my hands to see the nuclear weapon. I can't just put this thing down, that would be suicide. I pondered on some way to fight while still holding the unstable sword. My eyes lingered towards my pendant on my neck and then boom, a brilliant idea popped into my head. Well, brilliant for someone like me anyways.

I learned about how my weapons can shift into different objects and I silently hoped that this was the same case when it comes to this sword. With a strong grip, I closed my eyes and concentrated on turning it into...

Let's see, what can I turn this thing into? Another watch? Maybe I could turn it into another pen. Hmmmm...

I was absentmindedly touching my Ethereal Diamond ring and while I was contemplating on my decision, I felt the weapon off of my hands.

My eyes burst out to see what happened, only to find a raven colored ring on my finger. Huh, that works I guess. I released Riptide and my hammer, Onslaught, my body pumping adrenaline like no tomorrow.

"Ready for round two?" I asked the two partners besides me and they responded with a nod. I saw Artemis changing into an older form which looked like she was twenty, probably for the extra strength you get from that age. My eyes widened at the new figure before me.

Wow, Artemis is hot.

I knew goddesses were beautiful and all, but wow, she's stunning with her perfect figure, flawless skin, silky smooth auburn hair, and those silver eyes. It took me a while to notice Lupa looking at me with smirk plastered on her face from my gawking expression. Artemis also noticed my stares and I quickly turned away, completely ignorant of the deep blush on the moon goddess' face.

"Let's get this fight over with." I muttered under my breath but loud enough for them to hear.

With a battle cry, I raised Onslaught and charged at the Water Elementals that charged into the magma chamber, their water clearing out the remaining lava inside. Well that's great, I was having fun manipulating lava.

I shook my head and I started charging forward and used Tripwire's ability and make a few Celestial Bronze arrows. With Houyi and Yum Kaax's blessing, I sent a flurry of arrows, each one hitting their desired target. The Elementals quickly retaliated with high pressure blasts of water which knocked me a few meters back.

Ow.

The pain of the blast was so new to me that I kind of missed having water powers. Usually, I could dry myself, be immune to drowning, and stop the blasts from happening, but I lost that ability, I lost it all. Of course, I got my other abilities for which I am grateful for but water always felt like my home, it was my connection, and it definitely was powerful.

I was dripping wet, something that felt weird to me, considering the fact that I can dry myself during battle, but I ignored it and used a blast of bright light to temporarily blind them, giving me enough time to summon a bunch of vines, strangling most of the struggling enemies.

With a tight tug, all of them started suffocating to the point of killing them. A few more Water Elementals showed up and sent beams of water at me but I dodged it and sent an explosive arrow towards.

BOOM!

The blast of Greek Explosives decimated the battlefield, contaminating the Water Elementals with immeasurable fury, the flames dancing around the dying enemies as if having their own crazy funeral.

That's when the Behemoth took action and used his gigantic head to lift up boulders. Wait, BOULDERS!?

He tossed each one towards us, all of them the size of a small house or bigger. I sent a few explosive arrows towards them but it only took a small chunk of it out before finally landing on the floor, with the goddesses dodging the chaotic fury.

I rolled to the ground, barely missing a gigantic boulder and I shot an arrow towards a stray Water Elemental. I looked at the beast one more time and I saw it send a boulder flying towards Artemis who was occupied with a battle against a female Water Elemental. I gulped and my mind quickly tried to find a solution to the problem.

My head went blank as my body went into autopilot, rushing to the maiden goddess' aid with Saja's super speed blessing. When I reached her, I grabbed her waist and pulled her with me away from the crushing boulder that decimated the fighting Water Elemental. I sighed in relief before knowing the position I was in.

Ah crap, I should have taken my chances with the boulder.

I was in a very _intimate _position with hunting deity. I was on top of her, my hands still on her waist, both of our eyes staring at one another, and our faces a millimeter apart. I would have blushed really hard at this if it was another person, but a maiden goddess, yeah I'm dead. I was too occupied pondering about the moment to see Lady Artemis' deep blush and then something bad happened.

Something really bad, like really really _really _bad. So bad that some might just call it suicide and suicide is bad, don't do it folks.

Some Water Elemental decided to make our awkward moment even more, well, awkward and sent a blast of water that was aiming at my head, and yeah it pushed me forward and what was in front of me was uh, Artemis so you probably guessed what we accidentally did. Yeah...

I kissed a goddess. Accidentally which is probably still no excuse.

I in no sense like Artemis that way. She was just a physical attraction, I mean c'mon goddesses make hormones go crazy. It's a fact.

The kiss itself was weird but strangely pleasurable. The kiss was so soft, gentle, calm, and it definitely tasted like cinnamon. My mind was dazed at the beautiful scent of the forest, my eyes drooping down, and absentmindedly kissed her more. Oh gods, I am dead for this.

Her eyes widened in realization and I thought for a second that she kissed me back before she actually pushed away and looked at me with a bewildered, blushing expression. I was confused at what just happened before I just realized what I just did and I'm pretty sure, like one hundred percent positive...

That I'm going to turn into a jackalope.

Our eyes were still in shock to even pay attention to the crashing boulders, her eyes turned confused but it quickly shifted to that of anger.

"I thought you weren't like other men..."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to! I was trying to save you from a flying boulder. I don't like you in a romantic way. Just friends!" I confessed but it didn't falter her mood.

"How about that kiss, huh?" she questioned with distaste laced in her tone. Luckily, the wolf goddess decided to interrupt our moment.

"How about you worry about your little games later and face the problem at hand, we're fighting a giant monster that can throw giant rocks!" Lupa interrupted, our attentions changing to our little predicament.

Yeah, we should probably take care of that first.

I grabbed Tripwire and I summoned my sky blue wings. With a boost of wind manipulation, I was sent flying with magnificent and graceful speed, majestically dodging the advancing rocks. I sent a large amount of explosive arrows towards the beast but he shrugged off the Greek Fire like it was nothing. Great, another Fenrir, what else is new.

_**"Yeah, you're dead meat. Unless of course, you use my powers." **_he stated.

"_What new powers?_" I questioned him in my mind and he just grunted at my curiosity. Well I can't help it, the guy has powers that I don't even know about.

**_"You have no idea how to control it demigod. Let me take control." _**he responded and I just shrugged as I let the weight of my body go to the new host. My eyes are ready for the flipping power that he was about to unleash.

**Fenrir POV**

I'm finally back, thank Odin's beard for that. The _demigod _was really starting to annoy me.

With a stretch with my human legs I tried to get used to this body and my eyes changing slightly depending on the new host which is of course, me. I looked at the giant monstrosity ahead and I looked at it with blood lust, my rage filling my body.

I removed my wings and landed to the ground before I quickly morphed into a gigantic wolf and unlocked the ability to change my size to whatever I like. It is true, I could do that, change my size and all until I could touch the sky. With a burst of energy, I grew until I was the same size as the humongous Behemoth, my claws piercing into his usually powerful fur.

I heard the monster roar loudly in agony and I started chomping on his neck, each mark more bloody than the last which increased my blood lust. He soon sent a thrust with his towards my head, knocking me away but I could see golden dust pour down from his neck like bullets.

Grinning at this, I charged again but he also advanced, the monster's bulkier body slamming against mine. I was a bit dazed at his extremely powerful headbutt but I shook it off and slashed my razor sharp claws at his durable skin, each one of my slices hitting its mark flawlessly.

I was so occupied in my battle to notice the the goddesses finishing off the last of the Elementals and watch our battle with awe. I could've sworn I saw an impressed expression plastered on Lupa's face.

"_Pay attention to the battle Fenrir, not your love life,_" the demigod mentioned and I mentally snarled at the man.

_**"Shut up,"**_ was all I said before pouncing on the enemy, my large fangs dug into the beast's skin. I heard a loud roar in agony and I dragged my fangs around his body, ripping the defensive skin apart like it was butter. My anger was all being thrown into this one monster, inflicting terrible pain to the poor thing. Of course, I show no sympathy and continued my onslaught, decimating him.

With one final tug, I heard a shriek coming off of him before the Behemoth was finally dead, slowly reforming in the monster's own underworld.

With a sigh of relief, I changed into the size of my own regular wolf form and maneuvered my way through the jagged rocks that litter the ground. I looked at them, my wolf form sensing respect from the wolf goddess but the glare Artemis was giving me was intense. Why did you have to kiss Artemis, demigod? My job is a whole lot harder now.

"_It was an accident!_" the half-blood screamed and I just waved off his excuses. I bet he enjoyed it.

"I see you changed into a dog, Perseus. It suits you." Artemis scolded and I snarled at the goddess.

**"Name's not Perseus _goddess_, it's Fenrir. You know, the one that kicked your butt the last time we met." **I retaliated and I felt an arrow pierce through my skin. I didn't flinch but I did growl even louder, doing the usual, _'intimidate the goddess'_ stare. It didn't work. Crap.

"So this is Fenrir. I didn't get to properly introduce myself, I'm Lupa." the wolf deity introduced and I just gave her a wolfish grin, making her look at me in admiration. She's even cute in wolf form, very attractive if I do say so myself.

"_Ahem, aren't you forgetting something? There's a MAD goddess staring deep into your soul._" he reminded but seriously, I don't think she's staring into my soul. I used to be immortal after all until I decided to change into a mortal by fusing myself with a demigod.

"Tell Perseus to take control," Artemis hissed and I looked at her confused.

She seemed to realize that when the goddess noticed me tilt my head. She gave out a deep sigh, "We're going to Olympus for interrogation, are we not?" she questioned and I rolled my eyes at her antics. I instantly changed into a human, fearing what the former sea spawn would do with my body before handing the reigns to the demigod.

**Percy POV**

I instantly felt the world rushing towards me and I realized that I was now in control. Well crap.

I glanced at Lady Artemis, only to see her red with anger. Yikes, I'm going to turn in a jackalope, no doubt about it.

"Are you ready for Olympus?" she questioned and I shook my head, angering her more. Before she retaliated I instantly raised my hand to pause her rant and I interrupted it with my own.

"We're not finished with the quest, we still got a weapon that we gotta' give to Pele." I told her. That instantly shut her up and I walked towards the exit, but the wolf and goddess dashed forward, impatient with the whole Olympus interrogation thing. I moaned loudly at the prospect of meeting all the Olympians again, it'd be a pain.

I'd probably just fight them. They did betray me after all and I want revenge.

With a small jog, I dodged all the fallen rubble of the boulders and reached the exit with three deities, a Hellhound, and a skeleton waiting for us. Sniffles noticed me first and gave me a wave which I waved back with a smile.

"Where's the weapon?" Pele told me impatiently and I raised my eyebrows in surprise before touching the ebony colored ring on my finger, instantly turning into a dark sword that gleamed with the power of the cosmos.

"Give," she stated and I dropped the sword on her palm. She gave me a smile in thanks before asking me a question. "Need a ride back to America?" she asked generously but I shook my head politely out of respect.

"I have to go to Olympus. The two goddesses want to question me." I answered back and I saw pity in her eyes before dropping the midnight black weapon into my hands.

"You're going to need the new sword more than I do." she smiled and I grinned at her, thankful for the weapon even though I fear its power. It's usually good to have something that could literally fade immortals as a weapon. "However, I'm going to need it later on after your little meeting with Olympus." Pele added.

I nodded at her in acknowledgement before running towards my allies. Mrs. O'Leary pounced towards me, her slobbery licks covering my entire face. I laughed at her antics before I heard someone clearing their throat. I noticed Lady Artemis staring at me, waiting for me to get ready.

"Will Sniffles and Mrs. O'Leary come with me?" I asked and she contemplated a bit before nodding her head. Her eyes still stare at me as if trying to think of the best animal to turn me into. Probably still mad about that kiss and I couldn't blame her.

I gave out a loud groan before walking towards her. With a forced smile I said one thing.

"Let's get this over with." With just a snap of her fingers, we instantly vanished, knowing full well that my destination will be my old home that I once protected.

Olympus.

**DONE!**

**Lawls, Water Elementals and their mischievous ways of making an awkward moment even more awkward. Ha ha.**

**Next chapter will be all about the reactions towards Percy when they seem him for the first time in three years. THREE YEARS. Rest assured a lot of mixed feelings towards the demigods will ensue.**

**Since I decided it to be well, good old Harem or something like that. I'm not sure really, I'm guessing two love interests would be good but if you want a third or fourth, then why the Hades not. Tell me one or two other people that you want good ol' Percy to be affiliated with. We already got Piper, Artemis, and someone suggested Freya. Who else?**

**- One Negative**


End file.
